Fuu Hououji Occuptaion: Hazardous
by Personification of Fluff
Summary: A FuuFerio AU fic. Fuu's an aspiring reporter who just got her first case: Hero saving young teenagers! Who is this masked man? One way to find out! Finished!
1. FHOH: Fuu Hououji, Reporter

Discalimer: I don't own Rayearth. Clamp does. While I'd like to own Ferio -heck, I'd even settle for Ascot because he's so adorable- I know they belong to Fuu and -possibly- to Umi, who in turn belong to Clamp. I'm not making money off of this, which I have to admit is unfortunate. The extra dough would come in handy now that it's Christmas.

Rating: PG

Notes: No notes. Just fluffyness. 

  
  


****

  
  


Fuu held the camera close as she hid behind the bushes. Pencil tucked behind one ear, and a pen hiding behind another, she waited for the perfect moment. The rabbit held in the gaze of her camera lens perked up the ears in a cute fashion, but she held her breath a moment longer. Today Fuu wasn't going for cute, she was going for detail. The rabbit only needed to come an inch or two closer. Fuu had the camera's zoom has high up as it could go. All she needed. . . .

BEEP! BEEP!

The watch on her wrist blared loudly and the rabbit vanished from sight. Fuu cursed her stupid Christmas gift. It had ruined her shot. None the less, she turned off the camera and shoved it back in her purse. Time to go back to work. 

Sprinting from the park, she darted towards the flat and brown building, slipping back into her desk in no time at all. Fuu had her daily schedule timed perfectly. She flicked her computer backed on and leaned back in her chair. Pridefully, she reshined the brand new sign on her desk that read: Ms. F. Hououji, Reporter.

'Reporter,' she thought bitterly. 'I'm no news reporter.' Fuu pulled out one of the letters from the bag underneath her desk. She opened up the letter and started reading. 'I'm no reporter, I'm the response lady.' 

'Dear Windy,' the letter read. Windy was Fuu's nickname in the help column. 

'There's this girl that I really like. I mean, I really like her. I see her, and my heart starts beating so fast I look into her blue eyes and I start to blush. Pardon the confusing sentence. My brain mucks up when I think about her. Recently, I started refining my appearance trying to get her attention. You know, making sure I looked perfect for her whenever I passed her in the buildings. She hasn't noticed me. Worse, the few times I have tried to say something, it comes out in gibberish. How do I get her to take notice of me, or find the courage to ask her out? Sincerely,

Hopelessly Tongue-tied'

Rubbing her chin, she leaned back and thought. Finding the right words, she began to type away at the keyboard, her slender fingers making it easy work. "Dear Tongue-tied," she said out loud as she typed. "Whoever this girl is, I hope that she admires the fact that you want to impress her so much. Getting her attention may not have to do with looking flashy. Try doing things for her: hold the door open when she passes you by, for example. If talking to her face to face makes you lose your cool, why not try asking her out over the phone? If she agrees to a date, take her to the movies, that way you guys won't have to talk because the people on screen are doing it for you. As a warning, if she doesn't take notice of you, perhaps this isn't the right girl for you. Finding confidence is easy, once you know where to look. Just believe in yourself, have faith that you have the power to overcome any obstacles. You are who you are, and that is all the confidence you need. Love yourself, and other will love you back. . . ."

"Ms. Fuu," a gruff voice said. Fuu stopped talking to herself to look over the edge of the computer. A rough face looked down at her, long with bushy eyebrows and short cropped hair. Her boss, Geo Metro. He held out an envelop to her, with no address. His scarred chin eased his lips into a kind smile. "Congratulations. Here's your first assignment."

Bolting from the chair, Fuu snatched the envelop and stared at it as if it were solid gold. "Really? You really, really mean it? I. . .I actually get to go and investigate and everything?" she excitedly demanded. 

"Yeah well, don't get too excited, Hououji," Geo warned. "Everybody else is busy, you're the only person I have left. Even if you are only here on co-op from your high school. The person you're going to be talking to is someone your own age, so hopefully you can deal with them better than other people around here. Who else am I supposed to send? Alcyone? She can charm any city official into dishing the dirt about their party, but ask to her to interview a teenager. . . ." he shook his head sadly. "Besides, it's probably nothing. I don't know how much of a story there is. Good luck anyway," he added, walking off.

Fuu veraciously tore into the envelop, and quickly read. The girl, one Umi Ryuzaki by name, claimed to have been saved by a masked man when she was attacked in the park. Fuu grabbed her jacket although the summer was so nice she doubted she even needed one. 'Mr. Metros' probably right,' she thought. 'It probably is nothing at all. Delusional, maybe. Still, there's something about it all. . .It's probably just my teenage fancy. What hopeless romantic wouldn't like the idea of a real-life Spiderman running around town?' 

****

  
  


It took two city buses to get to the Ryuzaki residence, a posh apartment building. The building was so high Fuu couldn't even see the top. She knew there was one, somewhere. Hopefully. If Fuu had wings, she certainly wouldn't mind going up so high. 

"Where can I find the Ryuzaki residence sir?" Fuu politely asked the man behind the counter.

Around her own age, Fuu was surprised that the brown haired boy could even see her. His bangs came down to the tip of his perky nose. She couldn't see his eyes, but Fuu got the distinct feeling that they were as green as her own. He nearly fell out of his seat, startled out of his daydream. The parts Fuu could see of his face began to turn bright red. "Ryuzaki residence? Topmost floor."

"Thank you very much," she said with a slight inclination of her head. She waited patiently for a name.

Blushing again, the boy itched the tip of his nose in a cute manner. "Oh, my name's Ascot. Everybody calls me that." He leaned his hands upon the counter, standing up to his tall height. Fuu suspected he was so tall he could see into the second floor windows, although she knew that was a blatant exaggeration. "If you go up there. . .I mean, if you're a friend of Miss Ryuzaki, do you think you could tell her I said hello? Please? It would mean so much to me."

She nodded with a friendly smile. Most posh places Fuu had been in had been full of snobs, but the young gentleman behind the counter was cute and well mannered, if somewhat bashful. "I will gladly do so, Mr. Ascot. Thank you again." She nodded her head to the dark haired boy one more time before she headed towards the elevator, briefcase clutched in her hands. 

Taking the elevator all the way up to the topmost floor -a frightening seventeen levels up- Fuu stepped off to a small hallway, more a type of closet than an actual hall. Nervously, she rearranged already perfect light brown hair. Fuu pushed her glasses up, the glass beginning to fog as she began to feel out of her league. 

'It. . .it couldn't possibly be the whole for. Could it?' she asked herself nervously. Taking a deep breath, she told herself she could finish her first assignment. 'I will make Mr. Geo proud that he sent me to interview Miss Ryuzaki!'

Knocking on the large doors, they soon opened enough to reveal a few strands of shimmering blue hair. Fuu smiled, once again inclining her head in a polite manner she had -most of the time. "Salutations! I'm Fuu Hououji, from the The Rune. I was sent by the editor, Mr G. Metro to interview a Miss Ryuzaki regarding a disturbance that happened recently. Might Miss Ryuzaki be in?"

The door opened all the way. The blue haired girl was stunningly beautiful, though at the moment she was a little too pale with worry. She had blue eyes to match the oceanic colour of her hair, and she was even a inch or two taller than Fuu. Her body looking to consist mostly of legs and a small stomach, her hair was cape behind her. The blue eyed girl had the build of a graceful fencer. "I'm Miss Ryuzaki. I didn't think they would really send anybody over. I'm afraid I'm not prepared for company. Please, come in. . .just mind the mess."

Fuu entered, trying not to gape at the splendour of the room. There were priceless antiques on display in the corner, hovering by beautiful works of art. She recognized Monet and Picassu to name a few. The furniture was top of the line, build for those with expensive tastes and deep wallets. There was not a speck of dust anywhere in the room. 'If this is what the house looks like dirty, I'd hate to imagine what how it looks clean! I doubt I could even be able to breath in the room when it is in that form,' she thought with a smile.

"Would you care for something to drink, Fuu?" Umi asked, shutting the door behind to aspiring reporter. "We have a few juices, and some cola."

"Just some water, please." Fuu turned to look at the beautiful girl, still wearing her smile. "I'd hate to be an inconvenience, however."

"Don't worry. It's no trouble at all. Would you like tap water, Brita water, bottled water, water with ice, or imported water?"

Fuu blinked, feeling her smile vanish. She slammed it back on, sensing that she was the one being inconvenienced. Who knew there were so many types of water in one's kitchen? "Dealer's choice, Miss Umi."

Umi disappeared behind a hanging tapestry, leaving Fuu to look at the expensive art decorating the main room. When Umi returned, she carried a tray of two drinks and sat down, indicating that Fuu should do the same. The girl with glasses sat, sinking into the couch more than one would have expected. Fuu suspected she'd have to lever herself out once she was finished. Umi handed her a glass which she accepted. Taking her own glass of water, Umi's hand began to tremble and she gave up, putting the glass back on the tray. She folded her hand neatly in her skirted lap. "I suppose you want to know how it started."

"Yes. Along with where, who, what, when and why," she said, afterwards hoping she didn't sound rude.

To her delight, Miss Ryuzaki gave a tiny laugh at the joke. "Well. . . ."

"Just a moment, if you will." Fuu dug into her briefcase and pulled out a slab of paper. "I'd like to take notes. Drat! Where in the world are my writing tools? I could have sworn my pencil was in here somewhere!" She rooted around in the briefcase that looked ready to swallow her head.

Umi reach over and pulled the pencil out from behind her ear, stifling another laugh when Fuu began to turn red. Umi settled back down on the couch, wearing a grin that could rival Fuu's in kindness. "Don't worry. I do the same thing. I should see me before a fencing match. I always lose my fencing sword, even though it's right there in my hand."

Smiling, Fuu noticed a tiny shape moving from the doorway. A Persian Blue. The cat skirted over to the couch and jumped up on Umi's lap. The girl cried out. 

"Celes! Come on! You've gotta go back into my room! Mother and Father will kill me if they know I have a cat. You'll get your hair all over the furniture and then they'll tear this whole apartment apart trying to find you." Umi blushed, realizing what Fuu must now think of her parents. For some reason, she found herself caring about Fuu's opinion. She put the cat away and returned. "Don't get me wrong, Miss Fuu. Mother and Father are incredibly nice, but it's the one rule they have. No pets inside the house." She gestured around to the expensive furniture and antique furnishings. "They're afraid the pet will misbehave and ruin everything. They like things to be perfect."

"I understand." Although Fuu's parents were not like Umi, she herself was. Fuu enjoyed looking presentable, although she knew that sometimes people needed to get dirty. There had been that one time when she had needed to climb a tree to try and photograph a nesting bird. . . there had been sap stuck to her clothes for days. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you come by the cat, if your parents won't let you have one?"

"That's how this whole thing started," Umi said. She closed her shaking fingers. "You see, I was waking home from fencing practice one day. Yesterday, actually. The school isn't very far from here, part of the reason why my parents bought this apartment. Anyway, I was walking and started hearing this mewing sound down one of the alleys between the buildings. Of course, I went to investigate. Most people here don't let their cats outside, and all I could think of one of the girls in this building wondering where they cat had gone to.

That's how I found Celes. He was sitting in a cardboard box, pawing at his sisters and brothers, trying to get them to wake up. I feel in love with him right then and there. He was the only one of his family left. Lonely, just like. . .I picked him up, and I started to leave. That's when they hit me." She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a nasty looking bruise on her arm. "I would have fought back- I had my sword and everything- but I couldn't let go of Celes. I was afraid that they might hurt him.

I yelled for help, but no one heard me. At least, I thought no one had heard me. The creeps, they started to advance on me. I was so scared. I knew what they were planning on doing to me, and I knew that I could have kicked their ass, but I was worried about Celes. The streets can be a tough place for a cat, even tougher than for a girl like me. Please don't think me a sentimental fool nor a frightened girl."

Fuu smiled and reached over to reassuringly pat Umi's hand. "Don't worry. I will not." 

Umi nodded and briefly smiled back, then continued. "The creeps that tried to attack me didn't even get to touch me before he arrived. He was dressed all in black, but I definitely know it was a guy. All I could see were golden eyes. Then, he was gone. The guys that had cornered me had been knocked unconscious, even though it only took seconds for him to come and go. The thing is though, that he carried a sword. Not like mine. It was strapped to his blade, as tall as he was, and kind of curved."

She blushed again, finally taking a sip of the water. "I don't know why I even bothered to write to you guys. It's just that. . .I thought you might be interested. Now that I say the story out loud, it seems rather silly."

The pencil stopped scribbling against the paper. Fuu stared across the table to Umi. "I think it sounds interesting. I would like to continue this story further, if the Editor gives me leave. Do you remember where exactly this attack happened?"

Nodding, Umi raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking of doing?" 

Fuu began to re pack her things, tucking her pencil back behind her ear. "I'm going to go out and investigate. That what reporters do, is it not? To convince Mr. Metro that this is a story worth pursuing, I'm going to need to find some sort of evidence to back it up. It's not that I don't believe you, Miss Ryuzaki. On the contrary, every fibre in my being is telling me that you speak the truth, and that this was not just an act of random samaritanship. I don't think samartianship is a word, but none the less. . . ."

Standing up herself, Umi hurried to her rooms and came back holding a long tube with a strap. She strung it over her shoulder. "Alright then. If you're going to go on a stake-out, then I'm coming with you." Fuu opened her mouth to protest, but a determined look from Umi silenced her. "This time, there won't be cat to stop me from using my sword if those guys reappear. I always thought this neighbourhood was an excellent one, but apparently I was wrong. You're going to need somebody to watch your back." 

Knowing there was no way to change Umi's mind, Fuu smiled. "Alright then. How about I treat you to some supper before we go one a stake out? I think I may need a bit more sugar before we go out and try to stay up as long as we can."

Unslinging the protective case of her sword, Umi smiled. "Don't bother treating me to lunch, Miss Hououji. I'll cook us up something. My parents are going out until late tonight, s the company will be fun. No, don't try to wiggle out. You're staying for dinner, and that's final. Besides, I'm an excellent cook, and you wouldn't want to insult my food, now would you? I didn't think so."

Pausing, she stuck out her hand. "Even my parents didn't believe me. They said I was a hopeless romantic and had imagined everything. Of course, I left out the bit about the cat. Please, call me Umi."

"Then you must call me Fuu," the green-eyed girl said, shaking Umi's offered hand. The two friends smiled at each other. This was going to be interesting.

  
  


****

  
  


"I almost forgot," Fuu suddenly remembered, across the street from where Umi had been attacked. She sat up in the tree, camera in hand should the man with the sword reappear again. Below her knelt Umi, her sword ready to be drawn. Fuu knew the blue haired girl was looking up at her wondering what it was Fuu almost had forgotten, thought Fuu kept her eyes firmly ahead. "The nice boy behind the desk, Ascot, he told me to tell you he says hello."

"Ascot?" Umi repeated, trying to put a face to the name. She already had some colour back to her skin, eager to "kick some ass" as she bluntly put. Fuu hadn't guessed someone so well-raised would be so. . .normal. 

Umi pursed her lips, finally recalling the boy named Ascot. "I remember him. He's nice enough, sure, but sometimes I wonder what his problem is."

"What do you mean by that?" Fuu inquired.

Her explanation was interrupted by the sound of wood cracking. The two girls were so intent on looking ahead they had not seen the men that came from behind. They whipped around, shocked. Several shapes lay in front of them. The tallest one was a size that could rival Ascot's while the shortest came up to Fuu's chest.

Umi pointed at them, confused. The moment of shock was broken when she exclaimed. "Oh my god! The rubber robos do exist!"

Only half a second later, she'd whipped out her sword, a long and delicate thing of beauty all to itself. In the hands of Umi, it became a deadly weapon. She pointed it at the shadowy figures. "I don't what you're doing in this neighbourhood," she announced. "But back off of it right now! Otherwise, you'll have to answer to me, Umi Ryuzaki, the best fencer in the Green Acres Private School!"

Wondering is Umi was insane -and later deciding Umi was no more insane than herself- Fuu snapped a picture, temporarily blinding the bad guys. Reaching down, she grabbed Umi's hand and helped haul the taller girl into the tree, where they would be at least somewhat sheltered. She indicated that Umi needed to be as quiet as possible. Hopefully the dark men would not know they were up in the tree and would guess they had run off.

"Where'd they go?" a deep voice asked.

"Maybe they ran away," suggested a voice that was clearly female.

"Up in the tree!" cried the smallest one, the only one who could see up into the tree the two girls were hiding in.

Fuu gripped the tree, raising her legs so that she could kick them when they came close enough. "Umi, I sincerely hope that saviour of yours shows up right about now!" she shrieked when a hand grabbed her ankle and tried to pulled her down. Fuu accidentally dropped the camera, using bother hands to grab unto the nearest branch. She kicked at the figure hidden in the shadows, her foot connecting with soft flesh, but not a powerful enough blow to make him let go of her ankle. The shadowy figure continued to try and drag her down, another hand already reaching up to help him.

Quick as a flash, wind rushed by Fuu. The grip on her ankle suddenly released and she tumbled off the branch to the ground. Landing with a thud, she stared up at a silver blade only inches from her nose. Black cloth concealed everything but the golden eyes that stared down at her. A flash of awareness sparkled in the gems that was the hero's eyes as he saw she was not an enemy and turned to face the other attackers.

Groping in the dark for her camera, Fuu managed to find it and drew it to her eye. She hit the button, and a flash temporarily blinded her. She cursed the camera lightly, knowing she had pointed it at herself. Correcting the camera, Fuu began to blindly flash pictures as the spots stopped dancing in front of her face. She kept taking pictures until her camera was out of film. 

Running away, only seconds after he had come, the only people left in between the apartment buildings was the girl in the tree, angry she could not fight; the reported hiding in the grass praying her pictures would turn out, and the hero that still had unsettled business. 

He stalked over to the girl with the camera and knelt down to her level. He found himself staring at a beautiful young girl with windswept hair curled about her ears and green eyes hidden behind large glasses. A speck of dirt was smudged on her nose and her cheeks stained with a pink blush. Kinda cute. The expression on her face was an odd mixture of confusion, obstinance, and even a slight amount of love. The hopeless romantic type. Joy. 

The masked swordsman held out his hand to her. "Give me the camera," he ordered, his voice muffled from the cloth covering his face."

Fuu knelt on the ground, holding out an empty hand. "Greetings. My name of Fuu Hououji, from the newspaper The Rune. You wouldn't be able to give me an exclusive, would you?"

"Camera," the swordsman repeated. "Now."

"What do I get in return?" she demanded, shocking herself. She really didn't want him to get angry at her. 

Somehow she suspected he was smiling underneath the fabric that covered his mouth. His golden eyes seemed to sparkle. He helped her up. "Fine. Keep the camera. But I want something in return. See you again, Shutterbug." The man stared up into the tree. "Try not to get into any more trouble, Ocean-eyes." With that, the swordsman leapt off, disappearing into the night sky. 

Umi climbed down from the tree, and both the girls stared after him. "Wow. He can speak." She turned to face Fuu. "Think you can run with the story? What was it he called you? Shutterbug? Hm? Hey Fuu, why's your face turning all red?"


	2. FHOH: The Green Knight, The Summoner, Th...

Fuu Hououji; Operation: Hazardous

Chapter Two

  
  


"You want to run with the story?" Geo asked, raising a bushy eyebrow. Sitting across from him, Fuu nodded. The muscular man leaned his elbows on his desk, thinking. The story did have an appeal after all, especially towards the younger audience. Fuu was also an incredible writer. The story, though written by an eighteen year old girl, read like a Yale teacher. "I did say it was your story, and this piece will go into the paper immediately, but I have my doubts about this being a continuing story. Who will take over the help columns?"

"Mr. Metro, I'm a teenage girl juggling a job, honor role marks and school. Without meaning any disrespect, keeping up the help columns should be no problem at all." Fuu smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up. She dug into her knapsack. Pulling out a stack of photos, she handed them to Geo. "But I figured that you wanted more proof, so I collected these."

Geo took the pictures and looked at them. For being taken by Fuu, they were of poor quality: dark, off-centered, fuzzy with movement. The pictures showed men dressed in black, their faces invisible, while a man in dark cloth chased them away with a sword, long and broad. He raised his eyebrows in interest, sinking back down into the chair. "Hm, interesting. . . ."

"Imagine, Mr. Metro," Fuu said. "A real-life hero, and we have the first scoop. We have the first pictures, even if they are of the poorest quality I've had since I got my first camera. We have an interview with the first victim, an exclusive interview. We'll be the Daily Bugle with Spiderman, or the daily Planet with Superman."

He nodded, thinking. He did like the idea. He had liked the idea before Fuu had mentioned it, he just wasn't certain that he wanted Fuu being the reporter. She was a brilliant writer, but how would people react to her young age? "I did promise you this story," he told himself. "Alright. For tomorrow, get the exclusive, in depth interview Ms. Ryuzaki. We'll put an add in the paper for reliable sources regarding this masked man. I'll try to get you a helper, someone to help with pictures. How did you take these?"

Fuu smiled with lowered eyes. "I fell out of a tree."

"Not going to ask." Geo went back to flipping through the pictures. "Well now, there's only one thing we need. A name. What shall we call this masked fellow? He is male, isn't he?" Fuu nodded. The voice she heard was definitely male. "Well, he has a sword. Maybe 'The Knight'? Naw, that doesn't seem right. I need something else. Make it sound original, like a comic book hero. Maybe The Black Knight?"

"Actually, if you look at his clothes Mr. Metro, they are green. Perhaps, then, he should be called The Green Knight?" Fuu suggested.

Geo was about to respond but was interrupted when somebody knocked on the door. Grumpy at being interrupted, he yelled for them to enter. 

Fuu turned to see who entered, and stared. It was boy only a year older than her, with hair as green as a forest. It was only a little shorter than her own hair, but pulled into a ponytail in the back. His green hair fell into hazel eyes that were boyish, despite his adult age. He wore a camera around his neck and smiled broadly as he waved a package of photographs. His voice held a slight accent, probably southern in origin. 

"Hey Mr. Geo! I got those pictures you were asking for!" The boy stopped talking as he stared at the blushing sandy haired girl in the seat in front of him. Tucking the pictures under one arm, his smile grew and he folded his arms across the chest. "Who might you be? A pretty girl like you isn't a usual sight in Mr. Metro's office. Sorry Mr. Metro, was I interrupting something?"

Blushing, Fuu turned away. 'He's a shameless flirt,' she told herself. 'He probably says that to all the girls. Especially Ms. Alcyone.' 

Geo frowned at first, but watching Ferio he couldn't help but smile. The boy was always a ball of energy that spread cheer and good will all around the newspaper office. Even if it wasn't wanted. Of course, if Ferio was a ball of energy, it meant that Fuu was a ray on sunshine. "Ms. Hououji, meet Ferio, one of our resident photographers. Ferio, this is Fuu Hououji." 

"Please to meet you," Fuu said with a polite smile, her voice kind.

"A pretty girl like you, the pleasure's all mine." Ferio grinned when Fuu began to blush.

Seeing this, Geo plotted quickly. "Ferio, how old are you?"

"Me, sir?" Ferio asked, pointing to himself. He glanced at Fuu before answering, still supporting the boyish smile. "Well, I'm nineteen sir. I'll be twenty in a couple of weeks. Technically two and half weeks, if that even matters." 

"No, mo it doesn't matter. Ferio, do you think you could keep up with your regular job during the day, and then help Ms. Hououji at night? She's doing some investigating for us. No, it's not at night, it's after school, probably into the early evening. For the extra hours, I'll pay you five percent extra from two o'clock until whenever you finish. It doesn't seem like much, but it probably will give you an extra twenty bucks on your paycheck, and that's not including the extra hours themselves."

Tiny dollar signs seemed to dance over Ferio's head. "I sure can, Mr. Metro, sir! It'll be my pleasure! When do we start?"

"Right now." Mr. Metro nodded to Fuu. "A photographer close to your own age, that way you won't feel uncomfortable. You both share a common interest in photography, Ferio. Fuu takes wonderful pictures. Ferio, you can go get your stuff. Fuu, can I have a word with you?"

"Certainly." Fuu waited for Ferio to leave, and then Mr. Geo started talking.

"You blush when he flirts with you," he pointed out, making Fuu blush even more. "That's a dangerous sign, Miss Fuu. Ferio, well, he's a great photographer, but he flirts with anything female. There have been rumors, but nothing factual. Maybe it's bad for me to put you two together, but you're a smart girl. Keep your wits about you. Ferio's a good person: energetic, fun, well-mannered, kind-hearted. . .just be aware that if he flirts with you, it's because it's his nature. The last thing I need is for one of my best writers -and by far the most kind help columnist I've ever worked over- is to develop a crush on a photographer. I've seen it happen before. Needless to say, they did not produce a lot of work when I was forced to send them out on assignment together."

Fuu nodded, standing up. "I understand, Mr. Metro."

  
  


****

  
  


"What's our assignment?" Ferio asked as he shifted the car into second gear. A cranky, noisy compact, it was none the less a mode of transportation, much more effective than the two buses Fuu had taken yesterday. 

"Exclusive interview with a Miss Umi Ryuzaki," Fuu supplied. She clung tighter to the door when Ferio pressed on the gas. "It's a right turn at the next turn." Her knuckles turned white as Ferio sped around the corner, traversing a yellow light. "Must you travel so fast?"

"What?" Ferio turned to look at her, and found that she was pale, her bottom lip trembling. "Sorry," he apologized, letting the car slow back down to normal speed. He tried to smile. "I guess I'm just pretty used to driving on my own. You know, rushing to get somewhere before all the other photographers are there. Which building is it?"

Fuu blinked. "I don't recall telling you it was on this street."

"Luck guess," he said with a smirk.

  
  


****

  
  


Ascot recognized the shorter man the moment he came in. The hazel eyes and dark green hair were unmistakable. Ascot's eyes narrowed behind his long bangs. Did the swordsman recognize him? Nobody saw his eyes or hair, but the height was obvious. So was the aura that surrounded him. Regardless, the swordsman was an ally, albeit a secret ally. Ascot forced himself to smile. When he saw Fuu enter behind the swordsman, his smile became genuine. "Miss Hououji! How very nice to see you again!" 

"Hello Ascot," Fuu said with a cheeky grin. She leaned against the bar. Fuu was on business, but none the less she could at least be polite. "How are you?" Ascot blushed under his brown bangs and said he was good. "I passed on your message to Miss Umi, Mr. Ascot. Would you like me to pass on another message today?"

"Certainly!" Ascot thought a moment, long fingers rubbing his chin. He needed to be careful about what to say. The swordsman could recognize his voice. "Please tell her that I hope she feels better. She hasn't seemed like herself lately." Turning to the green haired man, his expression turned blunt. "Do you fence, swordsman?"

Ferio's hazel eyes widened only for a moment. When he felt Fuu's eyes on him, he smiled. "Only when the weather is bad. I take it that you are one of us."

"I am," Ascot nodded. He could almost sense Fuu's confusion as he conversed with the green haired knight. "We cannot speak in front of others, but if you ever have a moment, I am always behind the desk after four o'clock."

"Easy enough," Ferio turned to Fuu and beamed, touching her lightly on the shoulder. "Fuu, why don't you go on up to see Miss Ryuuzaki? I'll be right up behind you. I just need to discuss something with Ascot here."

"Are you certain?" Fuu asked, sounding slightly worried. Something had passed between the two men, something that she was not allowed to know. For a fleeting second, Fuu had the feeling she was at the edge of some amazing discovery that was composed entirely of fear that most people never experienced. Thankfully, it did not last very long. None the less, she dislike leaving Ferio alone with Ascot. Both of them were nice boys -men really- and she was not certain how they fit into the world of fear she had momentarily stumbled across.

He nodded, hazel eyes sparkling. Was Fuu really concerned? He was touched. It was an odd sensation. Looking into her emerald green eyes, he saw a deep happiness she had not experienced in life. Seeing those eyes now saddened, it was more emotional than the times he had lost in his hellish world. 

Ferio reached out to gently stroke her cheek. She gave a tiny gasp in surprise, and Ferio suddenly forgot that Ascot was even present. Green locks fell into his eyes, another mask. He wore so many masks, sometimes Ferio forgot who he was. "Don't look like that Fuu. There are too many happy things in the world for you to concern yourself over me. You look so much prettier when you smile." 

One of the masks floated away from him when Fuu's cheeks began to darken. She stared up at him, but he reached out and locked the mask back into place. Nobody was allowed to get close to him. He couldn't. It was too risky. Life was a big risk. 

"Now get going Fuu," he said in a careless voice. She nodded and disappeared in the elevator. By the time Fuu had reached the first floor, Ferio's voice had changed to a coldness which would have frightened the people who were used to the boy being flirtatious. "So, the Summoner is a boy at the reception desk. Who would have imagined?"

"Who would have imagined the Green Swordsman is a photographer?" Ascot countered. Standing up from the chair, he lorded over the few inches he had over Ferio. His mouth was set in a straight line, flashes of his eyes giving him an uneasy expression. "We weren't supposed to see each other. We aren't supposed to know."

"Yet now we do," Ferio finished with a hint of sadness. "The legends had promised us this would never happen. This meeting would imply the legends are wrong. We can't believe that. If we start to question that the legend is wrong, then we would start to lose our purpose in life."

Ascot nodded in agreement and continued Ferio's thought. "We cannot believe that the legends are wrong, so that must mean there must be more legends. A second part, something we do not know."

"A third part."

"Maybe even a fourth." Ascot was silent a moment. "It is an uncomfortable thought, is it not? It makes me wonder what else the legends contain which has not been revealed to us. Perhaps, we should ask, but I fear that would be considered prudent."

Ferio shrugged. "Prudent or not, we must. We have to know what else the legends say. Ten warriors: five fighting for the side of truth and justice, five fighting for the side of corruption. We fight forever, until someone wins. The deciding factor? Nobody knows. We speculate they are people with pure hearts, yet they might be scholars. Lawyers even, now that the fight has reached this modern age."

"Personally, I believe that those who save us will be angels. Yet I do not think I believed that in my past life. It may be something because of how I was raised." He reached out his shirt and pulled out a cross, showing it to Ferio. "When I recalled my true destiny, I was torn. Torn between my past and things I had been taught to hold sacred. Truth, light, love, these are the things I was taught to uphold, but by becoming a Summoner and fighting, I turn my back on the things I am trying to save. Swordsman, something is interfering with us. We are becoming. . .I almost itch to use the word corrupt, but that is not right. We are changing."

He nodded, eyes serious. "I've felt it too, Summoner. It disturbs me. If we are changing, then the others must be too. Long ago, everything used to be so clear to me. Now I see things differently. . . ."

"In shades of grey?"

"In shades of green," he teased with a smile. The grin instantly vanished. "Ascot, only one thing is clear to me. This is the end. I have felt this change within me for many lifetimes. It cannot continue. If it does, I may be forced to lay down my sword. I can't fight when I don't even know what I'm fighting for. I need to catch up with Fuu before she wonders where I am. Mark my words, Summoner, this is the end of the road for us."

Ascot extended his hand. Ferio took it and they grabbed at the wrists, giving each other a hearty handshake. "Fare the well, Swordsman."

"Same to you, Summoner."

  
  


****

  
  


"Fuu?" Umi asked, opening the door for her new friend. She had not been expecting any company, let alone the polite blonde girl. "Fuu, what's the matter? Your face is all red!" 

"You'll see what my problem is when he comes up here," she said with a smile. "By the way, Mr. Ascot at the reception desk wishes me to tell you that he hopes you are feeling well soon. He says you haven't been yourself lately. Does that mean you did not go to school again to today?"

Umi shook her head and scooped up the Persian blue cat that had escaped from her bedroom again. "No. Daddy still won't let me. He wants to make sure I get a full recovery. He's sacred that if the attacked me on my own street, they may try it at school. If his paranoia doesn't leave, he'll probably assign me a bodyguard. So, how did it go with your boss?"

The young reporter smiled grandly. "He's allowing me to run with the story. That is part of the reason why I returned. I was hoping you could give me an in-depth interview, a real-life exclusive. We'll take out any names, that way if your parents read the paper they won't know it's you, just somebody who experienced the same thong you did."

"Oh Fuu! That's great! I'm so proud of you!" Umi's excitement died away as she thought it over. An in-depth exclusive? "Fuu, I don't really know. . . ."

"Please?"

  
  



	3. FHOH: Ferio Swords, Photgrapher, Flirt, ...

Fuu Hououji: Occupation: Hazardous 

Chapter Three

  
  


Note: Pardon any mistakes (typos/grammar) I did this in Drama class....over time mind you, but Drama class none the less. It's rather difficult to type while listening to the teacher, doing work, and when there are people trying to read over your shoulder. ^_^ Enjoy!

  
  


Leaning against the wreck of a the car that had serviced him for many years, Ferio looked across the city. The lines of light blocked out the stars save for those high in the sky. From his high vantage point, Ferio thought he could talk to the stars. The city was pretty at night, but filled with dangers. Ferio knew that all too well. He fingered the scar on his nose. 

'I wonder if Fuu knows,' he thought. 'Does Fuu know that the world is a dangerous place? It's even worse for someone like her. She's just so cute and innocent.'The world seemed to drift away as he thought about the girl with the green eyes forever looking at the world through words and still frames. Her glasses kind of obscured her pretty eyes, but he could see through them. Her hair looked so soft. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair. It was an odd feeling. 

It was a new feeling for Ferio. Usually, Ferio never had these emotions: he just wanted to be with that person. Alcyone, for example. She was seductive, and incredible. He got these urges, said a few words, and the next thing he knows it's morning and he's not in his room. Ferio remembered very little about those evenings. 

With Fuu, on the other hand... .

Even when she wasn't around him, he could still sense her. He could still see her slender fingers gripping the door handle as he sped through the city. He could still feel her inquisitive eyes staring at him, flying under streetlights. He could see her hair floating about her face in gently curves, and feel his fingers itch to feel them. 

'What did she do to me?' he demanded of himself. The night sky gave him no answer. Ever since he had seen her the night before, finding her laying on the ground with a camera clutched in her hands. Her face had been flushed, and his yellow eyes penetrated the nights gloom to find her staring up at him in a mixture of awe and fear. For the first time, he found himself actually wanting to be a hero, instead of angry and bitter of the doomed life he had been given. She'd bewitched him. It had to be that simple. Why else would his heart feel ravaged with turmoil whenever he was by himself? Why did he only feel content when he was with her?

Bewitchment made him think of another thing, his mind finally leaving the thoughts of Fuu; if only for the time being. How in the world could he find the priestess? 

His life had truly started thousands of years ago, when there had been two clans. One had been the Clan of the Plains, the other the Clan of the Forest. Ferio had been a member of the Clan of the Forest. No body knows how, but somehow a feud had come to exist between the two. One day, the two clans erupted into a violent battle and all of them were killed. Because of that brutal fight, all of them were cursed to live their lives over and over again until they learned to live in peace.

There were only a handful of them. Some people speculated their brothers and sisters had learned to live in peace with one another and had long ago passed on to a life of peace. Now there were ten of them left; ten of them who had such a hatred of the other Clan they would not give up their fight. He brushed past memories of why he hated the Clan of the Plains. 

Of the ten known Clansmen left, five of them belonged to each tribe. Because of the reincarnation, they could not recognize each other. Or they were not supposed to. Each person had a special job, or quality, a position. A Summoner: someone who could summon beings from other dimension, among other few magical tricks; a swordsman, a superb fighter capable of using a sword from birth; a thief: intelligent, nimble and loyal to their clan; a hunter, people with the ability to track when there was virtually no trail left and able to shoot a bow taller then themselves; and lastly, a priest who held the secrets of the past.

'If Ascot and I could find the priest, then we could find out the real reason we're here. Our memories are all so fragmented. We weren't supposed to find each other, but we did. I know who Ascot is, what he is.' Ferio stopped leaning and rummaged in the back of the car, taking out a false bottom to remove his sword and dark green clothing.

'The other team found each other too. Last night, there were three of them. I don't know why they didn't blast me. I was alone. It may be possible that they don't have all their powers yet.' He threw his normal clothes into the back of the car and pulled the mask over his head. He felt a tingle of the glamour withdrew, his eyes returning to their normal golden shade. 

Slamming the car door shut, he resolved to do something. He needed to find the priest and get the whole story. He needed to find the others and they needed to band together before the Clan of the Plains killed them all. Then they would wait until the next life and start all over again. He wasn't going to let himself be killed. If the feud wouldn't hand, then he would kill them all and then live out his life in happiness.

'Fuu. . . ." he absentmindedly thought of the girl. Why, whenever he thought of happiness, why did he think of her? He swung the sword over his shoulder and jumped off the cliff, maneuvering his way towards the city. Ferio's life sometimes seemed pointless, and most definitely repetitive. Maybe though, maybe if he Fuu could look at him without the fear and he could find an ounce of true love for him in her heart, then maybe it wouldn't be so pointless. 

****

  
  


Ascot signed out, punching his card as the night clerk came into work. The joy of being a working student. Work for a long time, go to school for a long time, and then go home and do homework. What fun. 

Usually this was the main though on Ascot's mind. The dread of going to school and trying to struggle through calculus, quadratic equations, or other mathematical properties. Tonight was different. A single thought kept pumping in his mind, the dreaded beat of a warrior's drum: Why Umi?

Why had the men in black targeted Umi? After meeting up with the Swordsman of the Forest Clan, Ascot assumed that the men in black were his mortal enemies, the Clan of the Plains. Why Umi? He was certain she was not one of the legendary warriors, the five people that could not forgive the Plain Clan. Yet for some reason, they kept coming after her.

Why?

It was the question of Ascot's life. Why? Why was Umi a target of the Clan of the Plains? Why had he recognized the Swordsman of the Forest?

"You're thinking about something really important, aren't you Ascot?" asked a soft voice from around the corner. 

He spun around to find Umi's deep blue eyes peering at him from the corner of the stair well. Ascot glanced at the night watchmen. The large man was already asleep. Trying to find his voice, he wanted to say yes and ask her how she was, but he could not make his mouth form the words. Instead, the tall boy nodded, strands of his brown hair obscuring his eyes even further. 

"Do you think about stuff important a lot?" Umi inquired. She pulled her cardigan closer, walking to face him instead of talking to him from far away. Her voice was a gentle as she could make it, scared of frightening the tall boy away. Again, he nodded. Umi tried to peer through his brown hair to see into his eyes, but gave up when she got a crick in her neck. She smiled softly. "You never speak to me Ascot. I kind of wonder what your voice sounds like. I know you can talk though, because you asked Fuu to tell me that you hoped I was better. If you can ever find myself to speak to me, I'll listen. You can unload some of your heavy thoughts on my shoulder whenever you feel it's necessary. I won't mind at all."

Ascot's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. He tried to say thank you to Umi, but he couldn't. Taking a deep breath, he finally found a voice he'd been trying to find for several months. "I. . . I was thinking about you, Miss Umi," he admitted with a slight stammer.

Umi found his voice pleasant. Really cute. Deep, but childish in a way she didn't understand. There was a lock of surprise on her face that mixed with pink cheeks, making her appear flustered. "Me? You were thinking about me?" She set her lips in a straight line. "Ascot, why in the world were you thinking about me. Dare I even ask what you were thinking in regards to me?"

"No, no Miss Umi! It wasn't anything like that." His cheeks grew darker and he almost regretted saying anything. Did Umi think he was thinking of her. . . . in some other way? In that way? Well, there had been those few occasions when he wondered what it would be like to kiss or what perfume she used to make her scent linger in the foyer, but that was only occasionally. 

Scared that Umi would think him a pervert or a stalker if he didn't respond, he forced the words out, shyer than earlier. "I was just thinking of you being attacked. About how scared you must have been, for the same people to attack you twice. It was almost like they were targeting you, but I couldn't figure out why."

"That's what Daddy's afraid of," she agreed with pursed lips. "That's why he won't let me go to school. He's afraid that I might get attacked there too. That these people dressed in black might be from a company or something that's out to get his secrets, so they figure he'll make him give up his secrets by kidnaping me and holding me for ransom. I don't like those thoughts. I want to go back to school, back to fencing club and to my friends. Besides you, that photographer and Fuu, I haven't seen anybody else outside my family. Clef and Presea have tried to phone me a few times but Daddy wouldn't let them speak to me."

"He's probably just worried about you. He probably thinks that they might have been in on the kidnaping attempts. Parents can be overprotective. Once this blows over, you'll be able to see your friends whenever you want." Ascot was surprised he'd gotten through everything without stammering or having his cheeks explode from the heat rising there. Had he really spoken to her so casually?

Umi stared at him a second, then smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right. Mom always did say patience was a virtue. Sorry Ascot, I'm keeping you from your family. You were about to leave. If you wouldn't mind, do you think I could sneak down tomorrow and talk to you? You know, if I'm not going back to school? Or even if I am going back to school, do you think I could come down and chat anyway?"

"Certainly, Miss Umi," ascot agreed. He turned to leave, but a sweet smile stopped him. 

"Hey Ascot? You don't need to be so formal with me. Just call me Umi, okay?" 

Ascot's heart nearly stopped. He was scared he would suddenly wake up and find out everything was a dream. He smiled down at Umi, flashes of green eyes looking proud. "Okay, Umi."

  
  


****

  
  


"Where are we going again?" Ferio asked, glancing at the pretty pale brunette beside him. He was driving slowly again, pleased to see that Fuu didn't look so terrified at his driving abilities. She was smiling over at him, instead of clutching at the arm of the seat. Ferio felt his cheeks turn a few degrees warmer. He did not understand the influence Fuu had over him. 

"To a fencing club, of course." Fuu beamed at Ferio, proud to have come up with this idea. "It seems to make sense to me. See, if we're supposed to find this Green Knight, then what better way do to it than ask around in fencing clubs, trying to find somebody who uses that big sword that's all curved."

Ferio blinked at her. For somewhat smart, she sure didn't seem to know a lot. Ferio had completely forgotten that she was not a part his world. "It's a scimitar," he told her, gaze straying back to the road. She felt her green eyes falling unto him, and mentally cursed. Just because she didn't understand Ferio's world doesn't mean that she wasn't able to understand. He needed to be more careful.

"Scimitar?" Fuu asked, eyes wide. A moment later, she was biting her lip, green eyes suspicious. "Just out of curiosity, do you fence, Mr. Ferio?"

"Me?" Ferio's flirtatious nature took over. He laughed, clearly amused. Years of hiding his true nature made it easy to lie. "Me? Come now Fuu, do I look like I fence? I like collecting swords, but that's about it. Things like knights always interested me: horses, weapons, chivalry, Avalon, King Arthur, Excalibur, they're my hobby. I don't even think I could disarm a tree with a sword, Fuu. By the way, why the sudden spout of politeness? You don't have to be formal with me, Fuu. I'm just Ferio. Ferio the photographer, handsome side kick of Fuu Hououji, the young, beautiful and future-famous reporter!"

Blushing brightly, she eyed him one more time before turning back to look out the window. "Third street on your right, please," she muttered, staring at the passing scenery.

His eyes flicked back and forth between the road and Fuu. Frowning, he pulled the car to the side of the road and undid he seat belt, turning to see Fuu better. "Okay Fuu, what's wrong? You've been all... odd... all day today. Mood swings, spouts of being so quiet I forget you're sitting across from me, suspiciousness, formality, and whenever I talk to you, you get even redder than normal!" His voice softened, hazel eyes injured. He was so uneasy around Fuu when she wasn't being herself that he forgot to keep up the many layers of masks. "I'm supposed to be your partner Fuu. If you can't tell me what's wrong, then how can we work together?"

Remaining quiet for what seemed to be a long minute, she let out her caught breath. "If you must know... Ferio, it's really two things. One is that I can't seem to get that man out of my head. I close my eyes and all I can see are his eyes. It's the only part I've seen of him. They're so beautiful, Ferio. Gold. Pure and utter gold. They seem so ferocious, so determined, like a hunting cat. It makes me wonder why he's fighting."

"The other reason being?"he prompted when she didn't continue. Secretly, he felt his heart give a rather large and uncomfortable leap. Ferio had never been talked about in that way. He had to bit his cheek to keep from grinning like a proud fool. 

"You,"she answer shortly, her voice a whisper.

Ferio blinked. "Er... me? You have a problem with me?" He felt suddenly hollow. The pride he had felt disappeared, leaving behind nothingness. 

"Yes, you." Fuu's eyes were fixated somewhere between the windshield and Ferio, as if she couldn't stand to look at him but she also couldn't stand to be impolite and look away. "I've been warned about you, Ferio. That you're a shameless flirt, that if you tease me or flatter me it's only because it's your nature and not to be taken seriously. I don't... I've never gotten compliments the like of which you give me. Despite everything I try to tell myself so that I don't get caught up in flattery and flirtations, your words still seem to reach me."

"That bothers you then? That I compliment you?" Ferio asked, confused. 

"No... well, not exactly. Maybe yes. I'm not sure. I suppose that what bothers me is that no matter what I do, you still seem to get through to me. No matter what defenses I put up to keep myself from feeling vain or pretty when I'm near you, you still manage to find a weak spot. That bothers me. What bothers me even more is that I. . . ." Fuu bit down on her tongue before she could say anything incriminating.

Ferio shook his head, strands of hair falling into his amused eyes. He gave her a tiny smile. As if it was an instinct, he reached out to gently touch her hair. "Oh Fuu..." he muttered, running his fingers through her short hair.

Her eyes finally turned to him, and they narrowed slightly when she saw he was amused. How dare he! She dug her fingers into the car fabric when he touched her. Was he hitting on her? She'd never been... she had always been so busy... there was never anyone. . . .

"Please," she whispered, voice hoarse. "Stop that, Ferio."

"Stop what?"he asked, not sure of what she was asking. His heart was racing beneath his breast. His hands were practically in pain as they threaded through fine honey coloured hair. Deep in his mind, he felt a twinge of guilt, but Ferio was not sure where it came from. Why did he suddenly feel so guilty? Ferio barely noticed it however, the presence merely a twinge in his mind. Over it all, he felt a wave of an emotion he very rarely experienced. 

Happiness.

Just being with Fuu, just touching the slightest bit of her, sitting across from her and brushing out tiny tangles with the tips of his fingers made him feel like he was floating.

Why?

"Everything," Fuu said. The word was barely even audible. 

Ferio's eyebrows noted and he stared at her. He felt a twinge of injury being added to his small feeling of guilt. Staring at her, he saw that she looked frightened. Eyes unblinking as they stared back with the smallest flicker of hope present, lips parted as she tried to catch her breath. He lowered his hand to run a thumb over her lips and felt her start to tremble at the touch. "Are you sure you want me to stop?"

"Please,"she begged, finally finding a voice again.

He frowned as he drew back his hand and buckled himself back into the car. He nodded, suddenly cold. His walls and masks were back up, stronger and thicker than before. "Okay Fuu, no more flirting. Like you said, it's my nature. So if I don't keep my promise, just hit me or something," he said as they continued on their way to the fencing school. 


	4. FHOH: Fuu and Ferio, Friends at the Leas...

Fuu Hououji; Operation: Hazardous Chapter Four

  
  


Notes: I couldn't remember what colour Presea's eyes are. Skip around that plothole if the eye colour changes. ^_^ Ferio's so cute. Anybody wanna guess who I through in in this chapter? C'mon! Guess. (Five hours of sleep, lots of sugar and no real food make the Personification of Fluff very hyperactive. Star Wars doesn't help much either. *starts to consider a F/F a la Han Solo and Leia Organa*)

Legally thingy-magigy: Plot is mine. Characters belong to that wonderful manga group known as CLAMP. *giggles* Makona....

  
  


****

  
  


The Shidou School of Maritial Arts was famous around town for only one thing: kendo. After checking out the fencing clubs, Thursday night brought Fuu and Ferio to the Japanese school. The fencing clubs said that they didn't deal with scimitars or had met anybody of the size and eye colour Fuu had described, but they had suggested the Shidou School because of rumours one of the school's first pupils, Lantis, was apparently so skilled with a sword he could find with any design: fencing sword, scimitar, broadsword, ceremonial swords. . . .

Ferio knocked on the door, camera in hand. True to his word, he had not flirted with Fuu since last night, when he had pulled the car off the road and they had talked. To keep his promise, he had barely even spoken to Fuu. Ferio hadn't even told her hello. The green haired boy doubted his ability to even tell the pretty girl the time of day without saying something she would consider flirtatious. 

'Damn Geo,' he cursed. Ferio knocked on the door again, impatient. 'Damn that stupid, stupid over-protective man. I can't even be bloody friends with Fuu because she thinks I'm going to take advantage of her. Curse that stupid, stupid over-protective, loud mouthed, busy-body, antagonistic, superficial, demanding son of....' "Hello!" he cheerfully greeted when an older man the likes of which Ascot would have to look up to see answered the door. 

"Hello," the man said in greeting. He smiled at Ferio and opened the door for the bitter boy. "Please, enter. My name is Sensei Shidou. How may I help you?"

"Well Sensei, my name is Ferio Swords, and this is my counterpart Fuu Hou-hey!" Ferio looked around behind him, trying to find the light-headed brunette. He scratched his head. "Now where'd that girl disappear to? Geeze, she's almost better at becoming invisible than I am!" he grumbled. Ferio rummaged in his camera case for a pencil and a pad of paper. Looked he was pulling a double-duty. "Sorry Sensei, I seem to have lost my partner. Do you... yeah, I better go find her. Would you mind if I looked for her?"

"Not at all. If you wish, I can give you a guided tour. I'll help you look for her," the man offered.

Fuu, meanwhile, had heard sounds of someone fighting. She doubted that she was a real fight going on, but nobody was answering the door and her curious reporter's attitude was starting to kick in. She snuck away from behind Ferio and around to a side door. She stood in the frame watching the two occupants spar. 

The first was a man Fuu put at a few years older than Ferio. Fuu'd never seen anybody so tall in her entire life. His shoulders were large, and his black gi clearly revealed the muscles that covered the young man from head to foot. Fuu would never want to meet somebody with his build in a dark alleyway. On the dance floor on the other hand. . . . She'd never seen a male who looked so. . . . beautiful. The young man was a living portrait. His eyes were heavy-lashed and secretive, his eyes such a dark shade of purple they were almost thunder grey. His lips were ideal for his large build, set in a grimace as he blocked his attacks. Though his hair was damp with perspiration, it looked wonderfully soft, as black as the gi he was wearing. 

His sparring partner was half his height. She was no more than three and a half feet. Her gi was white with a black belt. Fuu could hardly believe she was a black belt. The law said you had to be eighteen: the girl didn't look a day over thirteen or twelve. Fuu was even more surprised that the girl was holding her own in the match. In fact, she was the one attacking! To be a black belt, you had to be good of course, but she was fighting somebody older than her and twice her size! The weapon she was using was as tall as her shoulder!

When Fuu stoped being shocked by the sight of a giant battling a pixie, she took in the characteristics of the pixie-like girl. Short, yes, that was obvious. Her hair was drawn back in a tight braid, hair the colour of flames. Her eyes were large for her cute face, and a startling shade of red-gold that matched her hair. The girl was of regular build for her short height, and had as much muscle as the tall man, though hers was sleek instead of noticeable. She was graceful in her movements, reminding Fuu of Umi for a brief moment. Umi's grace was slow, the actions calculated and drilled into her after years of practice. The movements of this girl had been taught in the same manner, but hers were fluid like and fast, a constant blur of motion. 

Behind her, she heard movement. A friendly hand rested upon her shoulder, and she heard Ferio's voice. "It's a bit like a giant fighting a pixie, wouldn't you agree?"

"That's just what I as thinking," she replied, her eyes not moving from the fight. 

The young girl was tireless in her attack, but the tall man never returned the attack. He only blocked, letting her attack. If he was trying to wear her out, then it seemed he would have to wait awhile. Neither of them showed any sign that they were aware of the three people -Fuu, Ferio and Sensei Shidou- watching them. 

Eventually, the tall man lowered his sword. Other than the sweat that dampened his hair and clothes, he did not seem the least bit tired. The girl lowered her weapon, appearing slightly more tired than the man. Fuu could hear her breathing from where she was standing. The tall man suddenly smiled. Fuu suddenly felt very intrusive. She and the others didn't belong here. This was something only they were supposed to experience. "Good," the tall man said, his voice deep. He beamed down at the short girl who only came up to his waist. The tall man ruffled her affectionately. "You're improving a lot." 

She smiled up at him, looking even more impish. "Thanks a lot, Lantis! That really means a lot to me! If we can do this everyday, I'll become as good as attacking as you."

Sensei Shidou bowed before he entered the dojo and patted the small girl. "Sempai Hikaru, you are good at attacking already. Do not forget that your powers are meant to protect, not attack."

"I know," the little girl replied. She grinned up at the Sensei. "You see, Sensei, I want to be better. Isn't that part of what this is all about? Reaching your goals and then exceeding them? Lantis is so graceful when he attacks. The movements are so... I know I can be like that too, Sensei! Lantis tells me that he has always admired me because he says I have the same grace when I defend. So Lantis is going to help me refine my technique when I attack, and I am going to help him with defence."

"An aspiring idea," Sensei said with a smile. He winked at the little girl, then turned back to the two at the door. "You have a curiosity to match that of my daughter's," he told Fuu.

Fuu gaped at the three members of the dojo. Sensei Shidou was so tall Ferio had to look up at him. Hikaru wasn't even four feet tall! "Then... you're Hikaru Shidou, and you must be Lantis Priest!"

'Lantis Priest?' Without even meaning to, Ferio began to glare at the tall black belt. He knew that name. Anger boiled inside him, his hand tight fists at his side. Did Lantis know? Did Lantis know who -and what- he was? No. Ferio doubted it. He would not do anything if Lantis did not know the truth. He considered that no less than murder. Until Lantis discovered the truth, Ferio would wait. 

"Don't," Lantis snapped. He glared back at the green haired man. "Don't look at me like that. Why do you look at me as if you know me? As if you hate me?"

The words were on the tip of Ferio's tongue. Because you are my personal enemy, the Swordsmen of the Plains. 

  
  


****

  
  


"Look!" the people in the crowds murmured to each other. "She's back. I can't believe she's back at school! Do you know that rumour has it she was attacked twice?"

The girl with the blue hair swimming behind her ignored all of this. It didn't matter She had four friends now. She wasn't afraid anymore; she wouldn't let herself be afraid. Her father could be paranoid all he wanted -that was his right as a parent- but Umi would not let her whole life be ruined because of two freak occurrences. Mr. Ryuzaki still had not wanted Umi back at school, but the beautiful girl thought she'd missed too much class already. 

Everybody in the hallway who wasn't talking about her was talking about another update on the Green Knight. Still no sign of where he had learned to fight or who he might be, but there had been other coming forward who said they had been saved by the Green Knight. These attacks, however, had not been like Umi and Fuu's. They were the usual bad guys on the streets at night, muggers and thieves. Umi doubted the figures she'd seen had been muggers. 

"Umi!" somebody cried. A body slammed into her from behind, arms wrapping around her throat. "Oh Umi! School's been so boring without you! I missed you so much!"

"C. . . choking!" Umi wheezed. 

"Oops!" The arms let of her and a golden haired girl popped up in front of her. The girl with the head band and skimpy clothes took the lollipop out of her mouth. Her brown eyes were full of delight at seeing her best friend. Presea shrugged her books closer to her well-endowed chest. "Sorry there Umi. I didn't mean to choke you. Want a sucker?" she asked, offering Umi a blue raspberry sucker that had been stashed on some part of her being.

"No," Umi declined. "Those turn your tongue blue. That's when you start teasing me about doing 'improper things to Smurfs'. I apologize for not phoning you, Presea. Daddy wouldn't really let me near the phone."

Presea shrugged. "That's okay." She popped the declined lollypop back into her bra. 

"What have you got in there?" another voice asked. A short boy reached over and poked Presea's chest, looking for more sweets. 

"Breasts, Clef. They're called breasts," Presea snapped. 

Umi didn't bother being concerned about this display. Presea and Clef always acted rather oddly. Personally, she thought they would make a great couple, although she would never admit to Presea that she had a small crush on Clef. She shook her head, shoving her friends in the direction of class. 'C'mon. We're going to be late." As they started off towards class, she leaned over towards Presea. "Clef's right. What other sweets do you have stuffed in there?"

"One lollipop, two mints, a mini package of Skittles and a candy cane leftover from Christmas." 

"Your sugar lasted beyond Christmas Day?" Umi asked, not believing her sugar addicted friends. 

  
  


****

  
  


"Are all of your powers fully awakened?" Ferio asked Ascot as he once again played chauffer. He had one hour before he had to go and meet Fuu for work. Ascot had called him up and told him he had found the Priestess. "Yesterday I found the Swordsman of the Plain. I don't think he knows what he is yet. He certainly didn't show any sign of it, anyway. Lately though, I was thinking that one of the men that was attacking Umi, he was about the same height as Lantis. If he recognized me, he didn't show the slightest sign."

"Er. . . ." Ascot said uncomfortably. His cheeks began to turn red under his long bangs. "Actually, I'm not sure. I've never been in a real fight. At least, not a fight using magic. The most I've summoned before was a beetle, never a fighting creature. You know, like Mothra."

Ferio raised a green eyebrow in Ascot's direction. "Mothra? Ascot, cut back on the monster movies, okay?"

The child of the pop culture chuckled. "Anyway, all our memories aren't intact. Remember? It's entirely possible that we'll never reach our full potential, that we'll never fully awake our powers." Ascot stared out the window, abruptly becoming withdrawn. "I don't even remember why I hate them. I don't remember why I'm fighting them."

"I do," Ferio said bitterly. From the anger on his face, Ascot knew not to ask. "So how did you find the Priestess?" Ferio eventually inquired, changing topics.

"Luck," Ascot shrugged. "I went out with my friends last night. Snuck into... er... I snuck into a bar. She's a waitress there. Wait until you see the guy that owns the place! He's taller than I am!" Ferio found the comment amusing as the top of Ascot's head was barely touching the top of the roof. To fit in his car, Ferio would need to include a sun roof for the owner of this bar. "She didn't recognize me though," Ascot continued. He paused again, considerate. "Maybe she's like Lantis. Maybe she doesn't know."

Only a few minutes later, Ascot had managed to fake ID his way into the bar once again. Music blared and people crowded the dimly lit space as the two pushed their way to the back of the room. They took a both in the darkest corner, waiting to see who was going by. Eventually Ascot gestured to a tall man. "There, that's the guy who owns the place. His name is Zagato Priest."

"Zagato Priest?" Ferio's eyes widened in surprise. A moment later he stared into his non-alcoholic drink, thinking out loud. "I wonder if he's related to Lantis, or if it's just coincidence. Well, even if he is, that doesn't mean he's one of us. Still, there's something familiar about him, and his name. I've seen him before... I know! He's that rich guy, right? Made a million bucks by the time he was eighteen?"

Ascot nodded, lips not moving from his beer bottle. Putting down his Molson Canadian, he nodded once more. "Now he's twenty-two or something, and worth three million dollars."

"I can see why," Ferio muttered. On the stage behind Ascot, a long-legged young lady had climbed unto the stage and begun dancing. Her soft olive skin gleamed in the dim lighting. Ferio's eyes reverted to Ascot. "You didn't tell me this was a strip club!"

"It's not supposed to be. . . ." Ascot muttered, staring at the dancing girl. He couldn't take her eyes of her. She wasn't as attractive as Umi, but she seemed to hypnotize people with her movements. "If it is, I didn't know!"

A large man stood up in the front of the crowd. A reached up a muscled arm and grabbed the girl's wrist. He pulled her off the stage, and even from their dark corner Ferio and Ascot could hear his deep voice chastise the sensuous woman. "That's it! No more drinks for you! Will you stop acting drunk? There's no alcohol in a virgin daiquiri! That's why it's a virgin!"

The two boys must have seemed shocked at this display, because a waitress stopped at their table to explain. "Those two are regulars, don't mind them," her soft soprano voice said. "Caldina just wants an excuse to dance, and be the centre of attention. Is there anything else I can get for you tonight?"

Ferio turned to look at the waitress, one different than the brunette that had given them Ascot's Molson beer. Her hair was a shimmering mass of spun gold that cascaded around her body. Her tight jeans and shirt showed she had a nice body, though not yet as adult and well endowed as Caldina's. Her eyes were large and a deep shade of blue-green -aqua- that only added to her young appearance. 

Though she had not recognized Ascot, the waitress found it impossible not recognize the green haired boy in front of her. Glancing around, she saw that no one was watching her and slipped into their booth. She covered Ferio's hand with hers, if only briefly. "So, you've come to find out why things are changing. Why the rules you know are breaking."

"Yes," Ferio said. "Also, why they keep attacking this one girl. Twice now, they've tried to grab Umi Ryuzaki when she was outside of her apartment."

"You have asked, and so I shall tell you what I know. I know how to end the cycle, but I fear there will be repercussions in the afterlife. This whole war was started when two young couples fell in love with each other. I still do not know who they were; who the couples are. A war erupted because their families would not allow them to be together."

"Romeo and Juliet," Ascot commented. 

The waitress nodded. "Very much so, Summoner of the Forest. Everybody was killed. No one was alive. The blood that was shed on that holy battlefield became our curse. You see, the battlefield was their marriage ground. It should have been a sanctuary. We destroyed that sanctity. To end the curse, we merely need to kill the girl that fell in love with one of our young men. It is the same for them."

Silence settled over their dark table. Ascot was the first to break it. "That's crazy! Why not allow them to get married? Wouldn't that be better? Wouldn't that make more sense?"

The waitress did not answer his question. She was staring at Ferio, who understood. "Yes Swordsman of the Forest. This Umi Ryuzaki is one of ours. They are trying to kill her because she is of the same blood as us. If they succeed, the Clan of the Plains will have the curse lifted from them and we will be doomed forever to be wandering souls."

Reaching over, the waitress clasped both of Ferio's hands, her aqua coloured eyes pleading. "Please Swordman, protect Umi at all costs. Do not let her fall to the enemy's hands! As far as the spirits have told me, we three are the only members of the Forest Clan who have yet awakened! We must protect our souls and the souls of all the others members! Please, do not let them hurt Umi!"

"What do the call you in this life?" Ferio inquired. "I am known as Ferio Swords, and this is Ascot... er... Ascot."

"Ascot Versipellis," the younger boy introduced. Flashes of his green eyes met with the waitress', and he nodded. "Yes, I have sensed it too. My name -my first name- it is the same as on the day that the curse was started. It's like I told Ferio: I sense that there will finally be an end to this curse. We'll not again be reborn. Someone will win this time around."

She nodded, her hair catching the light and holding it captive. "My name is the same as well. I am called Emeraude Vision. But you already knew that, didn't you, Brother?"

Ferio nodded. Slowly, he began to smile. "It's nice to know I have a sister."

  
  


****

  
  


Fuu sat at her desk, typing away at the computer. Her short cinnamon coloured hair was just barely touching her shoulder. Fuu pushed her glasses up so she could see her screen better. She needed to catch up on some letters, and then she promised herself she would eat something. Fuu glanced at her watch. Nin o'clock. She'd gotten back from working with Ferio only an hour ago. There had still been nothing about the Green Knight. Fuu was beginning to feel like it was a dead end, but Geo wasn't about to let her stop. 

She stopped typing for a moment, stretching in her chair. Hands placed themselves on her shoulder, rubbing her shoulders gently. Fuu felt herself begin to relax before she remembered she was home alone. She leapt from her chair and grabbed a letter opener for use as a weapon. The lights flickered off. "Whose there?" she demanded, staring into the darkness.

A hiss came from the dark and a match sprung to life. A clothed hand lit a candle, the lights reflecting from golden eyes. 

"You!" Fuu dropped the letter opener and began to grope blindly on the desk, hoping to find a pen or a camera. Where was Ferio when she needed him?

The golden eyes of the Green Knight began to smile. For seeing only dancing candlelight in two golden orbs, this was an accomplishment. "Hello," he said, the green cloth on his face masking his voice. "I believe I told you I'd see you again. You've been asking many questions about me."

"I'm a reporter. That's what I do," Fuu said. 

"Would you like some answers?" he offered. Fuu gaped at him, and the golden eyes smiled even more. "Come now, this publicity is flattering! Why shouldn't I offer an answer to an aspiring reporter? Although, I must admit your picture of me was rather. . . ."

"Fuu?" Ferio's voice snapped her from her dream. The green haired boy was leaning against the wall of her cubicle, hazel eyes amused though worried. "Fuu, you fell asleep. Maybe you should go home early tonight, get to bed nice and early. Fuu, you're trying to work a field job, a desk job and finish your last year of school all at the same. I couldn't imagine trying to do all of that."

She was about to answer, but Geo's voice interrupted her. He came up behind Ferio, looking slightly angry. "Fuu," he said, "you're not even supposed to be working today. Go on, go home. Better yet, why don't you to go out together? The Two Towers opened today; it apparently got five stars. Do something! You've both been working hard lately. Ferio, you'vebeen averaging a twelve hour day. I'm ordering you both to go out and do something before I decide to fire you both!"

Fuu was speaking before she knew what she was saying. "You told me not to trust Ferio! You even doubted that we'd work well together because he's well... Ferio! Now you actually want us to go out together? On a Friday night?"

"Yup, that's pretty much what I'm saying," Geo told her. He didn't even look angry that she'd blurted that out in front of Ferio. "Now, both of you, get out of here."

They both stormed from the building, furious. The two stood on the front steps of the newspaper building, staring at each other. As angry as Fuu was she couldn't help but think how cute Ferio looked sometimes. If he wasn't such a... she might not have minded so much....

"Goodnight," Ferio said, walking away from her. She didn't like him, so there was no sense in staying together. When she didn't say anything back, Ferio glanced at her. She sat by the eagle on the front step of the Rune, her long legs crossed. Taking a deep breath, he went and sat beside her, silent for a moment. Arms crossed over his chest, he pouted, appearing childish. "What's the matter? I truly doubt it's normal for you to fall asleep at your desk. Is Geo right? Are you overworking yourself?"

"Leave me alone," she muttered, leaning against the eagle. 

Ferio frowned, his crossed arms tightening. He leaned against the other side of the eagle. "You really do hate me then, don't you Fuu? It might just be my opinion, but I think that's slightly unfair. I never hurt you. I never accidentally insulted you or anything, did I? You just don't like me because of that poison Geo dripped into your ear."

"You're a shameless flirt and you take advantage of unsuspecting girls," Fuu said, grumpy.

"No!" he snapped, his voice injured. Fuu was so surprised at this that her head whirled to look at him. His hazel eyes looked almost golden with anger. His lips were set into a thin line, and the wind toyed with his green hair. He looked like an angry part of the earth, a male dryad protecting is tree. Fuu immediately dispensed with this absurd thought. "Fuu, is that what that... is that what Mr. Metro told you? How could you even believe that about me?"

Her voice was bitter. "I've heard the girls at work talk about you. They all brag about how many times you've... well, Alcyone won because last Monday you did it in the bed, on the dinner table, on the couch, on the floor and in a chair all in one night."

"Alcyone's a liar," Ferio told Fuu, his cheeks red with embarrassment and anger. Their shade deepened as he tried to defend himself. "Look, it's true that I've more than a few times... stayed with Alcyone or some of the other girls at work -okay, all of the other girls at work- but they lit me hit on them. Half the time their the ones that suggest it! And incase you haven't noticed, most of them are all five years older than I am! I could hardly be taking advantage of unsuspecting girls! I'm not... some pedophile or something, Fuu!"

There was silence between them for a long moment. Eventually he spoke again. "Okay, you don't want me to hit on you. I can fight that part of my nature that wants to compliment you, because I really do think that you're a pretty girl. But the point is you won't even let me be your friend!"

"You're pretty cute yourself," Fuu muttered after another silent period. She felt her cheeks begin to heat up. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Ferio only grinned over at her, thinking just how cute she was. 

'I wish it was her,' he thought. 'I wish it was her I had to give my life to protect. Umi's kinda crazy. Fuu's... Fuu.'

"Please?" he begged after a moment. "Please, Fuu? I could really use a friend, a good one. I've never had a close friend before. I was always too much of a loner. Maybe that's why I long for companionship now, if only for a night before she leaves me."

"I never had a friend either," Fuu admitted. "I was always too busy studying. I suppose. . . . As long as you don't mind a nerd for a friend. . . ."

"As long you don't mind a loner for a friend. . . ."

Fuu and Ferio beamed at each other, all pretenses shot down. They just sat, and smiled. 

'I love you.' 

  
  


Notes: Help! I have writer's block!! What should happen next?


	5. FHOH: Lantis, the Brooding Swordsman

Fuu Hououji; Operation: Hazardous Chapter Five

  
  


Umi and Fuu sat on the comfortable leather chairs each holding a cup of tea. The first blinked before she stared at the latter, her bottom lip hanging slightly open. "You mean Mr. Metro actually ordered you to go out with Ferio? Well? How did it go? Did you go out or anything?"

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Fuu asked with a smile. She took a sip of her tea. "After Ferio and I agreed to become friends, we parted ways. That's why I'm here. Tell me, how was your first day back at school?"

The blue-haired girl shrugged. "It was normal: homework, gossip, friends, craziness. As far as I'm concerned, the people in my school have all become inbred. You know, from marrying into other ri. . . well-off families. Fuu, Ferio's pretty cute. Why don't you go out with him?"

"Why don't you go out with Ascot?" Fuu retorted. Umi paled as she resorted to niblling on a lady finger, but Fuu smiled. "That is why I don't go out with Ferio. I don't have the time, I don't have the energy, and being cute shouldn't be the only reason for going out with somebody."

She remained quiet, then gave a tiny swear. The blue kitten was clawing at ther ankle, trying to get her attention.Umi picked up the cat, staring into eyes as blue as hers. "Celes, you have to stop doing that. Stop sneaking out of my room! How do you even find a way to get out there anyway?" she grumbled. The cat reacted strangely: Fuu had only seen it docile, never before trying to claw out Umi's eyes and arms, which is what she was trying to do when Umi demanded how she got out of her bedroom. "What? What's the matter with you?"

"He doesn't like us intruding on his lands," a deep and muffled voice said.

The two girls whirled, their sweet snacks spilling on the ground. Looking at the two figures on the ledge of Umi's balcony, it was easy to see how the cat would be upset at their prescence. They were like two lithe felines watching the closing sunset. The first was the Green Knight, easily recognizeable. His green colds had the shine of orange and pink in them as it reflected the last light of the day. His long legs were sprawled along the railing, his hands supporting the tall sword at his side. The second man was not as well-defined as the Green Knight, but he had height over the Knight. He was dressed in robes of the same dark forest colour, but held no visible weapon.

"You shouldn't be here," the robed man said to Fuu. A hand waved by the Green Knight stopped her from saying anything else.

"No, she has as much right to be here as you do," the Knight said. His golden eyes roamed the area in front of him before they rested on Fuu. His voice hardened. "Understand that we are here to talk to Miss Ryuzaki, not to you. This is not something for you to go writing about for publication: this is a matter of honour. Your presence is merly a misfortune, a circumstance beyond our a control and we have no choice to accept, otherwise our honour will become compromised and Miss Ruazaki will not understand. If you, in turn, can accept that this is a private matter, you're welcome to join us on the balcony, for I have something to say to you too."

After glancing at each other, the two stepped unto the balcony. Celes still hiss and sputtered, trying to get away from Umi to claw at the two masked men. The Green Knight merely stared at the cat, but the second man appeared insulted. Umi glared at the two men invading her balcony, just as angry at having her territory invaded as her hidden pet cat. "What the he. . . ." she realized that one of the masked heroes present had saved her life twice and changed her wording, although her voice was still a torrent, capable of drowning the others if she became mad. "What are doing hanging out on my balcony? Shouldn't you be going out and saving cats from trees or girls from muggings?"

"We felt you had a right to know," the robed man said. Only eyes as golden as the Green Knight's were visible, his mouth and voice muffled. "We know that you're wondering why we protect you, and why people are trying to hurt you."

"And you would be?" Fuu asked, hand on her hip. Her voice sounded slightly cruel, but her green eyes were shining with curiosity. There was another masked hero? Amazing! Too bad she couldn't right an article about that!

The Green Knight answered for him. "His name is the Green Magician. Of course, you know who I am, just as I know who you are. You are Umi Ryuzaki: fencer, average student. You're Fuu Hououji, that girl who writes the articles about us. As much as my ego likes seeing y name in print, I'd suggest that you stop. It may become more than you can handle."

Fuu's grip on her hip tightened and she glared at the Green Knight. For being a hero and having the most spectacular eyes she'd ever seen, he certainly had an attitude. "Is that some kind of a threat?" she demanded.

His eyes gave an impression of a smile and Fuu had a sudden thought that she was being laughed at. "It's a warning, not a threat. I'd never threaten you, Fuu Hououji. This is larger than you imagined. It's larger than even we imagined," he added with a glance at the Green Magician.

"People are trying to kill you," the Green Magician bluntly told Umi. The blue eyed girl paled, astounded. Upon seeing this, the Green Magician shrugged. "I'm sorry for not beating around the bush. We figured that a direct approach would be best. It carries a lot of shock, but you may not resent us as much later, as you no doubt would have had we unncessarilly drawn out this conversation. We also agreed that it would be best not to tell you why."

Fuu was completely shocked: just as surprised as Umi even though hers was not the life in danger. Her voice was quiet, suddenly shy. "You just show up to tell somebody their life is in danger, but you won't say anything about whos after her blood or why?"

"Exactly," the Green Magician shrugged. He stopped leaning against the railing and moved closer to Umi, reaching out to taker her hand. "We thought you'd like to know the truth. You see, we can't tell you anything else because that's all we know ourselves. Take heart, Miss Ryuzaki.. We'll get down to the bottom of this. No matter where you are, you can always call upon us to come and help you."

"Our offer extends to both of you," the Green Knight said with a nod to Fuu. Her cheeks began to turn pink, and his eyes began to look like they were smiling again. "It's kind of nice to have a fan club and our own personal press secretary. Just heed my warning, Fuu Hououji."

Umi's lips tightened and she pulled her hand away from the Green Magician. "A kind offer but not one I'd like to accept. I don't like the idea of having to really weird and badly dressed guys following me around all the time. Besides, you guys are supposed to be superheroes! Just how are we supposed to call you? Or are you like Spiderman and will arrive on the scene like a streak of light to arrive just in time?"

"We deal in magic, not spidey-sense," the Green Magician retorted. "He deals in weapons, not. . . tingly-sensations or whatever. Besides, the whole world doesn't revolve around you. We're not going to follow you around all the time. No, my communication comes from magic. Call me when you have need of me, ask what you will of me: my magic is only meant to protect you."

"As is mine," he added. 

"I don't understand," Umi muttered. She shook her head, her blue hair waving back and forth. 

"Bestow magic!" the Green Magician yelled. Green magic fluttered forth from his hand and briefly enveloped Umi. It disappeared a second later. His golden eyes smiled down at Umi. "If you ever have need of me, simply ask for my help. You don't even have to say it outloud, simply think of my name. Good night, Miss Ryuzaki."

His eyes agve another smile at Umi, before he turned and leaped. His robes hung in the air a second, then vanished. He'd jumped right from the balcony!

"No! Wait!" Umi yelled. Celes jumped from her arms as she rushed to the railings, praying she wasn't going to discover his body broken on the ground below. To her shock, he as nowhere to be seen. The Green Magician had disappeared into thin air, as if he was some sort of ghost or spirit. Clutching at her skirt, she backed away from the edge of the balcony, her skin pale. "He's gone. He's just. . . gone!"

"Miss Umi?" The Green Knight called her name and he nodded. "The magical spell cast upon you works on me as well. If you call the Green Magician, he will retrieve me as well. Should you call me, I will retrieve him. I was wondering, would it be possible for me to have a moment alone with Miss Hououji?" At this request Fuu began to feel her cheeks turn pink. "I wish to talk to her in privacy."

Umi looked at Fuu, who was blushing but nodded none the less. Umi wouldn't force her friend do something she didn't want to. Umi picked up Celes again, who as growling at the tall man with the sword. "I'll give you five minutes, after that I'm coming back up. I know you only wear a mask to protect your identity from the people you fight, but it's a hindrance to us as well. Thank you for your help, but as long as you wear that mask, we're at a disadvantage. If this is supposed to be some sort of partnership, then there shouldn't be any secrets. Fuu, knock on the window if you need any assistance." Umi left, shutting the blinded door behind her. 

"Boy, am I glad she's gone. Is it just me or does she seem a little, you know, crazy?" the Green Knight asked. Fuu remained silent. "Tell me Miss Fuu Hououji, is she correct? Are we enemies because we keep secrets?"

"Yes," Fuu shortly answered. She chided herself for seeming rude and clarified. "For all we know, you have your own gains to fulfill. This is not something you wish to do because of gallantry or because it's right: you're doing it because there's something you want out of this partnership. Between you and I, however, there is something else. You're the hero and I am the reporter: in this scenario it would appear that you are good and I am the wild card, capable of moving in any direction. On the other hand, if I am the reporter and you are a hero with self-fulfilling intentions than I suddenly become the protagonist and you are my enemy."

"Then your part in all of this depends upon me?"

"Upon your intentions," Fuu corrected. 

His golden eyes seemed to be laughing at her. "Thank you for being so honest with me, Miss Fuu. Please, be honest with me one more time. You like me, don't you? That's why you always start to blush when I'm around. I'm only asking because emotions... they can become dangerous sometimes. Especially in a case such as this. My duty is protect Miss Umi, but already I can feel myself creating some sort of emotions for you. Should there ever be a choice between protecting you or Miss Ryuzaki, I fear I'd make the wrong move."

"Don't be concerned. How in the world could I ever have emotions for someone as presumptuous as you? Any interest I have is purely work-related." 

The Green Knight suddenly leapt, just as the Green Magician. Fuu rushed to the railing, crying his name. He was nowhere to be seen! Fuu felt like something inside of her had cracked. Her mouth hung open, and she felt her eyes begin to water. The Green Knight? Was he. . . dead?

Laughing came from behind her. Fuu spun around to find the Green Knight standing gracefully on the water-pipe. His laughed was hearty and pleasant, but it was directed at her. Fuu ignored the barbs of insult she felt and wondered how he could stand on the thin, metallic edge of the roof. Fuu leaned against the railing, about to say something in retaliation, but she was stopped when her balance suddenly slipped and she felt herself go over the edge of the balcony.

"Fuu!" the Green Knight dove forward and caught Fuu's arm.

She was surprised, but hadn't even screamed. Fuu looked frighteningly calm for somebody who had just slipped off a balcony. She smiled up at the Green Knight. "Thank you." Fuu paused for a second, staring. The Green Knight wasn't standing on anything! He was just. . . .

After helping her up, the Green Knight wrapped an arm around her waist, his clothes fingers brushing her disoriented hair back into place. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she whispered, her cheeks pink. Fuu stared down, down at layers and layers of apartment buildings before the thin stretch of road. She clung to his shirt, although somehow she didn't mind being in the hair. It felt like there was even hard surface underneath her feet, as if she was standing on a layer of glass. "Who are you? Superman? We're flying!"

"Actually, we're floating," he corrected. "You gave me quite a fright, Miss Fuu. If you ever find yourself falling off a cliff again, use this. It works the same way as Miss Umi's magic. Simply think of me when you are in danger and I will come to help you." The Green Knight held out his hand, holding a golden ring. He took Fuu's hand and gently slipped it one her finger. His golden eyes seemed to smile down at her as her cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink.

Fuu wanted to turn down his offer, but she was too deeply touched. The Green Knight floated back up to the balcony and gently placed Fuu down. She finally stopped clinging to him, but it felt difficult to be on land again after just having floated. Being suspended, something about it just seemed. . . . "Thank you," she finally said.

"There's no need to thank me," the Green Knight said. Before leaping off the cliff again he leaned down and gave the tall girl a quick peck on her cheek. Fuu could have sworn she saw a blush radiated through the cloth covering his face. 

Umi slowly came back out, looking worried. When she saw Fuu's pink cheeks, she smiled. "I see. You too, then? What is it about masked men? How come we always like superheroes? Is it because they're gallant, or is it because their mysterious?"

"How come we like them when they're superheroes, but not when they're real people? Do you know who they are?" Fuu asked. Umi shook her head no. Fuu turned back to where the Green Knight and Magician had disappeared. "I think I do... but I don't know how, or why."

  
  


****

  
  


The Swordsman of the Plains sat with the Dancer of the Plains. Lantis Priest looked bored as bored could be. Other than the times when he was around Hikaru Shidou, he always appeared bored. Even his deep voice sounded monontonous. "I dislike this form of discontinuing the curse. I no longer wish to fight. I want to enjoy life without fighting for once, live normally, without fighting and being able to enter the afterlife. Although with my past, I doubt I would go someplacce good." The dancer said nothing, merely stared. "Do you hear me Caldina Fahren? I'm sick and tired of this!"

Caldina Fahren lifted a suple hand to take a sip of her drink, her accent even stronger. "Ah think ah know what yah mean sugah. It does seem a bit repetitive, doesn't it? But ah'm not going to let those guys win! Ah want my revenge! Do yah recall what they did to me, Lantis?"

"Even with what they did to me, I don't want to fight!" Lantis retorted. His voice began to become angry. "Let it go, Caldina! Those people are dead! Nothing you can do now can affect them! This war is pointless, lead by meaningless leaders! Myself, I will take no part in this pathetic battle."

"Ah can't believe yah said that!" Caldina leapt from her chair and pressed herself against Lantis as she tried to look up into his eyes. "Yah can't be serious! Please, please Lantis! Tell me yah're not serious! Tell me it's all ah sick and cruel joke!"

"Let him go," another voice said. Clef's small frame emerged from the dark shadows of Caldina's living room. His grey eyes were hollow: it was not the Clef that Umi had befriended. "We are still numbered four, and so far they are only numbered one. If we band together, we can destroy them one by one. Then Umi Ryuzaki will be ours. We shall kill her and be saved, while the people of the Forest shall be cursed to pain and suffering. This war, it is merely a game. A game without any rules at all. We shall win, by any means necessary, we shall win."

They laughed together, while Lantis turned and left. He would not be a part of their battles any longer. A memory of a cute little girl with red hair flashed before his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to. . . . Caldina and Clef's bitter laughs followed him, chasing away his dreams. Lantis was not worried, however: his dreams would return once he had left the nightmare of his past. 

  
  


****

  
  


Hikaru Shidou woke up with a start, clutching to her blankets. Her skin was clammy from the nightmare she had experienced. A feeling of pain loomed overhead, obscuring the sunlight from her window. The feeling of pain became a distant memory as she looked at the clock and screamed. "I'm LATE! Oh God, I'm late for school!" Hikaru jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of pants and a tank top, racing down the stairs. She grabbed her knapsack hanging on the staircase, flew into the kitchen and tossed two drinking boxes into her bag before stuffing a banana in her mouth and dashing out the door.

She ran right into Lantis. Shaking off the feeling of running into a young man twice her size, Hikaru pulled the banana from her mouth and gave him a brief smile. "Hey Lantis! Sorry! I'm late for school!"

Lantis caught her hand as she tried to run around him. The tall man gave her an amused smile. "It's Saturday, Hikaru. There's no school today."

"Er..." she thought quickly. Was it really Saturday? "Oh yeah, it is! Great! I guess it's time for me to do some homework then!" She smiled and went back into the house, but Lantis wouldn't let her go. Hikaru turned back to him, her neck already starting to hurt from staring up at him. "Is there something I can help you with, Lantis?" 

If she hadn't known any better, Hikaru would have sworn that his cheeks had turned pink. "If you're not busy, do you think that we could maybe go have a picnic?" He didn't even know he had said anything until she answered him with a large yes and literally threw herself at him so that she could get her arms around his neck. What had he done? While Clef had let him go without worry or violence, he doubted that the others of the Plain would let him go so easily. How could he be so selfish as to drag his cute little Hikaru into his hellish world? She belonged in a world of mangas and daisies, not of broken bodies and damned souls.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked, staring up at him with wide red eyes. "Lantis? What's wrong? Just now, you got a sad look in your eyes, like a lone wolf in winter. Lonely, starved for something... something vital in human life!"

He tossed black hair away from his eyes, his face becoming stoic. "Nothing's the matter, Hikaru. Let's go on that picnic, okay?" Hikaru still didn't look convinced, so Lantis said something that would cheer her up even if she was suspicious about Lantis and his welfare. "If you want, Rayearth can come along too. I'm sure she'd enjoy the excercise."

"Really?" Hikaru bounced up and down with excitement before she called her large collie over. "Do you hear that Rayearth? We're going to go on a picnic!" Hikaru giggled and laughed as Rayearth barked her approval, rapidly beginning to lick Hikaru's face and the hand of Lantis.

The tall man's face revealed nothing as he stared down at the girl with the innocent little girl and her beloved dog. He felt nothing but love his dear little Hikaru. He loved the way she fought in class, he loved the way she found awe in everything in the world, he loved the way she seemed to dance with gracefulness everywhere she went, he loved the way she was still so innoecent despite the violent and rough day in age. Sometimes, his love for her felt so strong he wondered how he was still alive; he felt like he was going to errupt. As comical as it was, he felt like Julie Andres singing in the Sound of Music. He wondered how it was that she never realized how much he loved her, even though he'd known it from the day that they first met.

Hikaru stopped petting Rayearth to smile at Lantis, and for a brief second he thought that she loved him too.

  
  


****

  
  


Geo Metro put the last dish away. Zazu, his youngest brother was off playing with his friends, and Eagle was due back for lunch at any second. Putting it on the top shelf, Geo's hand failed him. The dish fell and crashed to the floor, shattering into tiny fragments. His head pounded with pain. Geo was blinded by the pulsing waves that made him feel weak and nauseous at the same time. He reached for the bottle of aspirin on the nearby table. He knew exactly were it was.

Before him danced pictures of campfires, of tall trees and roaming hills. He had flashes of feelings: family, safety, enemies, danger! As always, he tried his best to ingore them. They were just hallucinations brought on by his migraines. There was no truth behind them, nothing familiar, nothing that made him feel as if he was standing upon a precipice and about to face his true self. They meant nothing. . . . 

If Eagle Vision, Geo's best friend had not come in at that precise moment he would not have known what was happening. He remembered well those headaches, and all the emotions stirring in his heart when he saw his family slaughtered by the Clan of the Forest. Eagle had let them wash over him, let himself become whole with his memories of the past. Geo ran from that truth, ran away from the power he was possible of holding. 

Eagle had always hoped it would be that way. Yet each time Eagle returned home from the police station, each time Geo got another vision, Geo became closer and closer to acepting the past. Eagle know that if Geo ever realized the truth to why they had a feeling of deja vu, Eagle would be forced into making some sort of a move. A drastic move. . . . 

Clear grey eyes and straight blonde hair gave him an almost angelic appearance, but the light that lit his whole body was menacing. Geo couldn't see his best friend enter the kitchen where he was curled into a corner, but he could feel his prescence. Eagle, usually so cheery and uplifting -always having reminded Geo of a silver-lined cloud in that aspect- was brooding and dangerous. In his mind's eye, Geo imagined Eagle as a dark green sky ready to unleash a type five storm. "Eagle?" he called out, his voice pleading. "Eagle, the aspirin isn't working. I can't see. Please Eagle, call an ambulance."

"We both know that isn't going to work." Eagle's voice, usually so soft and gentle, was filled with bitterness and cruelty. "Each time you get these headaches, you keep on getting closer and closer to the truth. I can't let you get any closer. I had hoped that if you ignored them, they would go away. But that doesn't seem to be the case. Instead, they keep getting stronger. Would you like to know a secret, Geo? It's kill or be killed in this world. If you ever learn the truth, then I will become the prey. Therefore, I must become the killer, to avoid becoming killed myself."

He suddenly smiled a genuine grin, that made his face look even more twisted and less like the Eagle that Geo had grownup knowing. "Don't worry, old friend. I'm sure I know enough of murdering and killing to make it painless and keep me from becoming a suspect. Or rather that is to say, to keep them from prosecuting me." 

"Eagle?"

With movements that seemed graceful as a bird in flight Eagle picked up a knife from the cutlery drawer. The light in his eyes contained ages of pain, of destruction. His hatred seemed as old as the world. "It's nothing personal, Geo. At least, nothing personal from this life. There had been times before, but you don't know about them. Pity we had to be neighboors when we were three. With you not wanting to remember, if we had moved apart of never met, this never would have happened. Well, sleep tight, old friend. Best of luck in the next round."

  
  


****

  
  


The rain came quickly and without warning. Personally, Lantis felt like the clous were trying to cry for somebody they lost. He didn't like that tought, although he knew the teachers from his past would have called it poetic. Since there was no thunder or lightning, the two picnicers sought refuge under a nearby tree. Outside, the rain began to fall harder. Rayearth, the only one who would stay outside in the rain, didn't mind at all. 

Curled in a ball, Hikaru stared at the sky, then at Lantis. Her long braid blew in the breeze, and she could feel the raindrops starting to filter through the raindrops. Hikaru considered crawling into Lantis' arms, but that would not have been proper. "Hey Lantis, what are you thinking about?"

Lantis looked down at Hikaru as if just remembering she was there. "Oh, nothing."

Hikaru frowned. "Now that's a lie and you know it. Lantis, we've been friends so long I can't remember a day without you. I can remember just as long when you would go and get this faraway look in your eyes. The look in your eyes sometimes, sometimes it's just so deep and empty and lonely that I wonder. . . ." Hikaru looked away for moment, then turned her eyes back up to him. Those friendly red eyes that Lantis could lose himself in were brimming with tears. "Sometimes I wonder if I did something wrong. If I accidentally hurt you, or even something more obscure, like of you're trying to protect me from some part of yourself that you can't even face up to yet. Lantis. . . ." 

The tall boy leaned over, his eyes secretive even from the friend that held his heart on her hands. He silenced Hikaru with a gentle kiss, feeling her long lashes brush his skin as her eyes closed. When the kiss ended, he drew back only a hair's breath. They were so close that their lips were still touching and thier breaths were as one. 

Lantis reached and brushed stray pieces of fire coloured hair away from Hikaru's sweet face. "You don't belong with the likes of me, Hikaru Shidou. You're too good."

"Does it look like a care, Lantis? You're my friend!" She captured his large hand with her own. "Lants, whatever it is that disturbs you, we can deal with it together! We always deal with our problems together! You help me, I want to help you! How can I help you when you want to push me away? I want to... I want to be close to you! But you keep on pushing me away."

"You're closer to me than anyone," Lantis muttered. He closed his captive hand around Hikaru's childlike one. He drew back even more to hold up their entwined hands before Hikaru. He kissed them gently. "Hikaru Shidou, you're closer to me than anyone. You're so close to me, it's almost like you are me. You see these? These hands? My heart is in these hands, even if you don't know that yet."

He stood up, letting his hand slip from Hikaru's. "Now I have to go run an erand. There's something I must do. I have to do the right thing. I'll see you tomorrow, Hikaru Shidou." He gave the bright eyed girl the smallest of winks. He didn't say anything else, but before he left he took off his jacket and drapped it around Hikaru's shoulders, trying to keep her warm from the chill beheld by the rain. 

****

  
  


There was only one person to go to: Ferio. Lantis knew the green haired boy was what the Rune was calling the Green Swordsman. Ferio had to know the truth about their past. Lantis his his felings well, but Ferio seemed to hold his on the sleeve of his shirt. Surely he would understand. That is, Ferio would surely understand if he gave Lantis a chance to understand. Now, what had his last name been?

As it turned out, Ferio's place was quite uptown. His junky old car sat in front of a posh home, with three stories and a Porshe beside Ferio's beat up car. Lantis knocked on the door, and it was Ferio who answered. 

Ferio's hazel eyes widened and he held the door open. Other than this, he showed no sign of surprise or dislike at Lantis' appearance at his doorstop. Instead. Ferio appeared rather emabrassed. "So, I take it that you do know after all. Come to kill me in my own home, Lantis Priest? If that's the case, do you think that you could maybe wait hafl an hour until my parents leave? They really don't need to see us fight." 

"I'm not here to fight with you. I don't want to fight in something that is meaningless." Lantis glanced around. "Is there someplace that we can go that's a bit more private than your hallway?"

"Certainly," Ferio said with a nod. He let him into the office, and they passed the kitchen a long the way. There was a woman with a young child sitting in the kitchen. Ferio smiled at her as they passed the kitchen. "Hey Mom, I'm just bringing a friend in. We're going into Dad's office for a bit of privacy. Can you make sure we're not disturbed? Thanks, Mom."

He led them into the office, a richly furnished room with enough books to compose a library. Ferio let Lantis sit first, then fell into a comfortable chair. His long finges brushed his hair back as he stared at the taller man. "You say you don't want to ight. So how about we try talking instead? Surely you wouldn't mind that? I don't how much we have to talk about. . . ."

"I wish to help you protect Miss Ryuzaki from the Clan of the Plains. I have defected," he said simply.

Ferio's hazel eyes lost their embarrassment to finally appeared interested. He leaned out of his leather chair, folding his slender fingers together and resting his chin upon them. "I see. We do have much to talk about, then." 


	6. FHOH: Trust, Only One

  
  


Notes: Apparently this story may be taking place in Canada, because I had so much trouble thinking of common names. I am typing most of this while watching You've Got Mail, one of the sweetest romance movies I have ever watched (Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks are so adorable together!) ^_^ Thanks for all the great reviews and help for ideas. ^_^ 

Enjoy!

Oh, I've also been reading way too much Harry Potter, as demonstrated by the fight scene in this chapter.

Re-watching Rayearth, I forgot how much I like Eagle. Too bad I'm picking on the poor guy. Everybody always picks on Eagle. . . . 

Post-Script: Sorry for how long it took me to get this out. ISU and exams all within one month... les jois.

  
  


Fuu Hououji; Operation: Hazardous Chapter Six

  
  


Sunday morning: a beautiful start to what had the possibility of becoming a nightmare of a day.

After thanking the waitress for bringing him a cup of tea, Ferio didn't feel like drinking it. He just sloshed the liquid around in his cup, staring at it as if he could read the leaves in the bottom. He didn't even think his body could remember to blink. In front of him, Ascot yawned and Ferio finally slapped back to reality. "Your body gets used to it, after awhile. It's conditioning. Still, when there's the chance for you to sleep in, it's best for you to do so. Oh, and stay away from caffeinated drinks. It's easy to get addicted to them. That's why I like decaffeinated green tea. It's a rather calming drink."

"Okay, but you would never believe you never drink something calming with the way they see you," Ascot said sleepily. He rubbed his tired eyes, nearly falling into his orange juice as he did so. "You know, with the happy attitude. I have a new level of respect for you, Ferio. You don't even look tired, and... how long have you been doing this for again?"

"My whole life, more or less. It was only chance that everyone got wind of it now. The sword that I own, it appeared for me when I was six years old." Ferio appeared rather bitter as he said this, but afterwards he smiled at Ascot. "So, how about you? When did you find out about our past?"

"Just last year. I'm still kind of getting used it, you know? I mean, there's only so much room for memories in here," he said as he tapped his brain and smiled at the hazel-eyed boy. "So, do you think that Lantis was telling the truth? Is it possible that he really does want to join our side? I don't really remember much about Lantis."

"I remember that he was brooding a lot. He's a thinker, not a doer. He acts with his blade only when there is no other option. But I also seem to remember that he was the type of person who could play both sides, and who was capable of any deception. It could be he's only toying with us, wanting to see what it is that we know before he attacks. Lantis is secretive, I'd say there's only one person in this whole world who he trusts explicitly." Ferio took his first sip of his drink, his chin resting upon the palm of his hand. 

The Summoner showed the first signs of waking up. "Only one person? I mean, I don't like people that much, but I still have more than one friend. I mean, I trust more than one person. . . ."

"No Ascot, you don't. I'd even go so far as to say that you have nobody you can trust. Could you tell Umi about your true self? Can you tell your family that were reincarnated? Can you tell me about the things you have done to others in your past?" Ferio's hazel eyes gradually became more and more hollow, until Ascot felt that he was staring into black holes that had been turned the colour of sunlight out of some cosmic irony. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't have anyone either. I won't even admit to myself the acts that I have committed during the past. I hide everything from my family, and I hadn't even had a friend before I met you and Fuu, even Umi. But I can't tell either of them the truth about me, can I?"

"Didn't you have any friends in childhood?" Ascot inquired. 

Ferio shook his head. "When I say that I never had a friend, I mean I never had a friend. Not even in my last life, or the life before that, or the one before that."

"But if we can't even let them see the real me, then what's the point of having a friend to begin with?"

"Because I believe that everyone needs someone to love."

Ascot raised a suspicious eyebrow, but said nothing. He took a few sips of his orange juice before he lost his train of thought regarding what Ferio had said. Instead, his mind went back to a more important topic of consideration: Lantis. "So would you suppose that this person Lantis trusts explicitly is someone he loves, then?"

"It could only be someone he loves."

The young Summoner stared at their drinks for a moment, before finally recalling his theory. "Then would the same thing apply to you then? Is your friend, is someone that you could trust also someone that you love as well?"

Ferio shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant although the topic of conversation made him feel uneasy. "Well, don't people trust someone they love? The two kind of go hand in hand. At least, they do as far as I'm concerned. You know it as well as I do, Ascot. There's only one person you'd like to tell everything to, one person you wish you could share the night with, one person to help fill this hole left in your heart. This gaping hole, a void left after having lost so many family members. Well, we'll do better in this life. . . ."

"Lantis' love, how can we use this knowledge to find out if this is a ruse or the real thing?" Ascot asked, but Ferio had no reply. The green eyed boy merely stood up and left, to which Ascot had another question. "Where are you going? Your tea isn't even finished."

He looked back at Ascot, hazel eyes nearly dead. "I'm going for a walk. I have today off. Maybe I'll go home and take a nap. Or better yet, I'll see if one of my friends wants to do something today." His hazel eyes sprung back to life as he thought of a young woman with green eyes and pale brown hair that framed her round glasses. If he was reincarnated again, Ferio still thought he would remember what it was like to hold her close, feel her heart beat through his chest. Would he ever be able to tell her what he truly felt?

  
  


****

  
  


Clef awoke Sunday morning with a terrible headache. Once again he'd had a crazy dream, so life-like he didn't even feel he was asleep. It had been so real, was it even possible that he had always been awake? No, it had to be a dream, there was no way he could be so cruel; it had been more like a nightmare. The images he had seen, the voices he had heard scream, even Umi's face had appeared now and then. 

There had been so many volatile emotions stirring in his heart. He had felt an anger so strong its flame had not dwindled in lifetimes, and an incomparable sadness fed that anger. Clef shook his head, silvery hair falling into his eyes. Why was it that he suddenly felt so hollow? He felt used up, weak. He didn't like feeling weak. 

Somebody knocked on his door and he rolled over in bed, drawing the blankets over his head. "Go away! Leave me alone! I want to get some more sleep. . . ."

Despite his calls the door opened anyway. Wearing shorts that were almost indecent and a tank top decorated with a dream catcher, a girl with a long ponytail bounded into his room and slammed unto his bed. "Get out of bed, you sleepy head! You promised you'd help me shop!" Presea looked around at Clef's bedroom. "Wow, I'm in your bedroom. I never thought I'd be in here!"

"Excuse me, but did you just giggle because you're in my room?" Clef felt Presea nod beside him, above his blue covers wile he was below. He pulled his blue blankets closer. "Just let me sleep until eleven, Presea. The mall doesn't even open until then." 

"It's already noon!" Presea complained. When Clef didn't respond, she sat upon the smaller figure buried under the pale blue comforter. Her cute little face twisted into a grin. "What shall I do with you to wake you up? Shall I pull your ears to see how far they can stretch? Shall I see how wide I can open your mouth?" she demanded, poking his form. When he simply rolled even further, burying deeper into his bed to throw her off, Presea gave up threatening his chubby and pink cheeked face. 

Sighing, she moved into the corner of his bedroom, where his pet goldfish stared at them open mouthed. "Hey Clef, do you think that your fish would like sushi? Or would that be a form of cannibalism? Maybe I should use your cell phone and call one of those 1 900 numbers that psychics have to ask them. Surely they'd know. . . ."

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up!" Clef bolted up in bed, rubbing blood shot eyes that were sore. "Leave Fyula alone. I'm up. Please don't turn my fish into a cannibal, or use my cell phone for nine hundred numbers. Now get out while I get ready. I don't even see why you need to go shopping anyway. You have more than enough clothes, don't you?" 

"Nope," she cheerfully answered, triumphantly leaving his room to wait for Clef to get ready. 

  
  


****

  
  


Umi clutched her bags tightly as she traversed the mall. A Pepsi in her purse, two bags in each hand and a purse with a seemingly endless supply of money, she did not look as happy as she normally did when she shopped. At one point she had spotted Presea and Clef shopping, but she had not beckoned to them. Umi wanted to be left alone. That was what she had wanted when she left the house to go and try to cheer herself up by talking her mind off the fact that she had a spell on her and two hero-stalkers that would come calling whenever she wanted. Nonetheless, Umi found she wanted someone to talk to when she saw somebody familiar looking at cat toys in Doogan's. 

"Do you have a cat?" Umi asked, clasping her hands on her knees as she bent over to look the kneeling boy in the eye. She blinked eyes a blue that seemed to shift the colours of the ocean and smiled softly. "Somehow, Ascot, I could always see you as being the type of person who had a cat."

"I don't have a cat," he told Umi, pleasantly surprised to see her. From this angle, she could see less of his eyes than ever, but somehow she figure their deep green colour would enhance the smile on his lips. "I was going to buy you a gift for Celes."

Blue eyes narrowing, she arched a slender eyebrow and ignored the glorious blue hair spilling over her shoulder. "Celes? You know about my cat? I don't mean to sound suspicious, but I don't actually ever remember telling you I had a cat." She smiled down at the boy. "Then again, my memory has been failing me sometimes, lately. One too many hits on the head in fencing class, I suppose."

"Fuu told me," Ascot lied. He didn't like lying to her -it made his mouth feel like slime- but how could he tell Umi that he knew she had a cat because he had met her cat while sitting on her balcony rail one night? Ferio had been right: he really couldn't tell Umi anything. He stood up to his full height, scared that if he continued staring into those blue depths of ocean eyes he would get lost at sea and the truth would come out. "Since you found my little secret, I guess I'll get your cat something when you're not expecting it. And don't worry, I won't tell your parents that you own a cat. Are you shopping?" After asking it, he wished he had tried to strike up a conversation some other way. It was rather obvious that she had been shopping. There was a Gap bag and Silk n Satin bag in one hand, matched up with the Bulk Barn and Gucci. 

Umi looked down at the knapsacks as if she was chained to them and gave a rather embarrassed laugh. "Yeah actually, I was. Stereotypical female, I suppose, in that respect. I like shopping because it makes me feel better. It really hasn't made me feel a lot better, however, because I think some of my father's paranoia has rubbed off on me. I don't really like being out here with so many people." Umi looked up and smiled at him. "You know, it always surprises me what a beautiful colour of eyes you have. Why don't you cut your bangs so that more people can see them?"

"I like the idea that only one person can see them." Ascot was shocked with himself! He had never openly flirted with Umi before! Where had this self-confidence come from? Was it because he was like Ferio now, and wanted to start making up for all the shady parts of his past? Was knowing that he was helping people making him self-confident? 

She stared up at him and her cheeks slowly began to turn pink. 

Ascot smiled down at her, offering a helping hand up. His own face was just as pink. When Umi took his hand, his heart began to dance within his chest. "If you're done shopping and feeling unsociable, why don't I escort you home? I doubt people will want to hurt you with a giant like me around, and I don't mind not talking."

Nodding, Umi wrapped her arm around Ascot's and smiled as if she was on top of the world. Umi was practically skipping alongside Ascot, who was gentlemanly enough to help her carry her bags. Ascot's head felt like it was going to explode and his heart was going to dance right out of his chest. "I never noticed it before Ascot, and I know that sounds bad and really rude of me, but I never noticed that you were really cute and almost gallantly sweet at times. Thanks a lot, Ascot, thank you from the bottom of my heart."

He escorted her outside, but Ascot felt a presence behind them. He steered away from the darker areas of the parking lot, even though it was only two o'clock in the afternoon. Hoping that the nearby park, with a populous of little children might keep the shadow in the back of his mind away, Ascot convinced Umi to cut through there. His argument was that it was a beautiful spot, and so it was. Lilies, daises, lilac shrubs, cedars, flowering shrubs, wide spread oaks, and many other plants covered spots of the park, usually with children running in between. To his dismay, there were no kids. When he pointed this out, Umi smiled up at him. 

"Of course there aren't any kids, Ascot. It's Sunday afternoon. Teenagers are all in the malls, and little kids are finishing up their neglected homework. Nobody's in the park." Umi had a quick glance around. Nobody was in sight. Standing up on her toes, she gave Ascot's cheek a quick peck. Afterwards, she stared up at him. "If you tell anybody I did that, I will deny it until the day I die."

"Hide yourself," he told her. His voice sounded hoarse and strained, trying not to skip about the park like a kid in love. Was it a dream, or had Umi really kissed him? The presence was closer now, and amazingly strong. Should he call for back up? Ferio would come and help him. He needed to do something with Umi... "Get up in the tree," he ordered. Back turned to her he tapped the ring on his finger, a broad gold graduation-style ring with a green stone not unlike that of Fuu's. The green stone glowed for half second and then died back down. 

"Why?" she asked, growing worried. 

"Just get up in the tree," he growled. He hid her bags in a bush, knowing that wherever Ferio was he would hear the call. All that mattered was that Umi was safe. 

Umi did not question, her mind beginning to twirl in motion. Had this been what Fuu had been talking about? Ascot's eyes were a hypnotizing shade of green instead of an infuriating hazel, but he was about the right size. She had never seen the colour of the Green Magician's hair either, thanks to the enfolding robes he wore, but she believed it would be a soft shade of brown. Umi clambered up into the tree with a rather ungainly pace. She was not wearing the right clothes for climbing trees, unlike the night that she and Fuu had stalked heroes in the tree tops. 

A form Umi recognized came over the small hill. Sunlight sparkled on silver hair, and pale blue eyes a soft shade of grey. Never before had she seen his expression so. . . . "Bloodthirsty," she finished with a gulp. Her manicured nails dug into the bark of her oak tree. What was going on between Ascot and Clef? Neither of them were being themselves. Behind Clef, she could vaguely see Presea, clutching her Zaks Fifth Avenue bags tightly to her chest, appearing just as confused and worried as she. 

"Get out of my way, boy," Clef growled. His voice, usually the soft voice of an underdeveloped boy -although his late puberty made him force his voice down while among other boys, among the girls he was always himself and joked about how somebody had to be last to mature- had suddenly become harsh and. . . . 

"Creepy," Umi breathed. When Ascot yelled something and she looked down at him between the tree tops, her eyes practically fell out her head. 

"Enchantment ruse!" Ascot's voice seemed to echo in the air, and his clothes suddenly sprung to life. His tight jeans darkened and folded outwards, his t-shirt joining to meet them while his collar enclosed all of his face save his eyes. Umi found herself staring down at the Green Magician. 

"What the hell?" she demanded, nearly falling out of the tree. Umi managed to re-steady herself, and in the background she could vaguely hear Clef's menacing laughter. "No way! That nice guy is that rude hero?!" Her shock nearly immediately melted away to be replaced with anger. "Why the hell didn't he tell me? I think if I had known it was Ascot telling me he wanted to protect me I could have been a little nicer to him! God, he must really hate me for being so mean to him that night. . . ."

"Crucio!" Clef shot blue lightning from is hands. 

"Defense!" Ascot shouted his own spell, deflecting the lightning. It bounced harmlessly to the ground, leaving behind a circle of withering grass. Clef's spell was drawing the life from the plants! If it had touched Ascot... Umi shuddered to think of what might had happened to Ascot! 

Laughing hysterically, lightning encircled Clef's hand, waiting for an opening. "You think you can protect her? You think that you can keep her from us? You're already less one soldier, Summoner! Four to one with quickly dwindling odds! We kill her, and we win! We kill one measly, rich, snotty-nosed princess and you will be forced to endure pain and suffering for all eternity!"

'He's... he's... he's one of the people that want to kill me?!' Umi felt her heart begin to shake. Her eyes watered and her nails dug further into the bark. Clef? Clef wanted to kill her? The cute little boy that had attacked her Barbie dolls with a He-Man? Who had stolen her Halloween candy? Clef, who never seemed to realize how much Presea wanted him? He was one of the people that wanted to kill her? Her head suddenly began to hurt. . . . 

"Experiamus!" Ascot returned the attack, but Clef deflected it with a mere hit of his lightning encrusted hand. Ascot -the Green Magician- took an accidental step back at seeing this. This short boy with the cruel eyes blocked his attack so easily? 

Clef's mocking laughter continued to sound. "I bet that you don't even know everything! You're weak, you foolish little boy! I haven't even revived all my memories yet, and look how strong I am! Do you remember all the things you've done? Allow me to tell you! You killed my family. Your clan came into my home at night and killed my family: my mother, my father, and my little sister. She was six years old when you killed her."

"In my memories, it was your clan that attacked us first! Only five of us survived the attack!"

"And five of my clan survived the attack you men of the Forest launched." The smile Clef gave Ascot was rather twisted, and the short boy looked savage. "At least we can agree on something, then. Let us also agree that I am stronger: give up this foolish stand now, boy! Leviosa!"

Ascot's defence was not quick enough, and the tall boy was sent flying into a tree. He appeared daze for a moment, but was almost immediately back on his feet. Too be slow was to be dead. "Canis!" The shape of a huge wolf blasted from Ascot and slammed into Clef, knocking him momentarily down to the ground. Ascot took the opportunity of a break to wipe away sweat under his cowl. "What do you mean I don't know everything? Do you mean that I don't know a lot of magic, or is it something else?"

"Something else. Something else entirely," Clef laughed, getting up off the ground. "Do you know why we are not looking for the girl that I am supposed to protect? We should be, don't you think? Yet by trying to save yourself you're harbouring the enemy! Umi, in her past life, was a member of the Clan of the Plains! It was her blood that helped to kill your family!"

"Wha- I don't believe that!" Ascot's golden eyes danced with fire. 

Clef smiled and turned his lightning covered hand towards the tree. "Say goodbye to the possibility of a happilly ever after! CRUCIO!" 

Lightning hurled forth from Clef's direction, hurtling towards the tree in which Umi was hiding. The girl with the headache stared bravely towards her impending doom with blue eyes that suddenly looked as old as the ocean that had coloured their eyes. Balancing with unnatural abilities, she stood up to her full height. The branches and trees seemed to bend away from her, turned by an invisible hand. Her heart was warm, not wanting this life she had come to love, to end. Tears streamed down her face, the sound of their falling stirring words in a part of her mind she was only vaguely aware of. 

"AQUA DRAGON!" 

Umi's cry left everyone speechless. From out of nowhere water crashed to the Earth in the form of a terrifying and powerful dragon. It slammed into Clef with such force that even the strongest defence spell could not stop it from knocking into him. The world collapsed into blackness thicker than the lowest point of the Earth. His frail body fell into Earth and Presea rushed to his side.

With a trembling lip, she stared at the Green Magician. She clutched at Clef's unconscious body, tears spilling from her chin unto his clothes. "I don't know what's wrong with him," she told the masked duellist. "I don't understand, but I need to get him fixed. Clef isn't like this. I know him! He isn't this evil or anything or. . . ."

Ascot stared up into the tree tops, where Umi was perfectly still. "Go. My interests lie elsewhere this hour." Almost at that precise moment, Umi's body swayed. Ascot rushed to catch her, easily doing so. At first he thought she had fainted, but he saw when he caught her that she was barely staying awake. The energy it cost her to cast that spell must have been astounding. The information that Clef had given him could be discussed with Ferio later. 

"Please," she whispered. "Take me home Ascot. My heart and my head hurt so much. My head feels so fuzzy, and my heart feels like it's being torn in two."

"Okay," he agreed. His clothes melted away to reveal his jeans and his t-shirt. Grabbing Umi's bags and slipping them over his wrist, he cradled her tired body close to his heart. Ascot didn't even realize that his back was a screen of pain from being thrown into a tree. Even if Umi was once a member of the Clan of the Plains, he could not do anything about that now. She was the key to his salvation, his victory... and to his heart. 

****

  
  


Kneeling beside Clef's unconscious body, she wiped away tears and gave his frail shoulders a shake. "Wake up, Clef! Wake up Clef! Damn you, wake up you tiny pervert! Wake up before I sell your baseball collection and turn your fish into a cannibal!" 

His eyes slowly opened. "Umi? I had a dream that she was in a tree. But how did I fall asleep in a park? In broad daylight? Have I told you, Presea, that I haven't been sleeping much? I'm terribly sorry. I must have ruined your shopping trip." He coughed, wiping away a stream of blood from the side of his mouth. 

She fell back, shaking her hair out of her eyes and trying to hold back sobs as she cried. "Clef? What's going on? I don't understand! You were fighting with Umi! Umi's our friend! And there was a masked man... Why don't you tell me what's going on?!"

"I wish I knew that myself." 

  
  


****

  
  


The sun had begun its descent when Umi and Ascot arrived home. Ascot had leapt from roof top to roof top. When he reached Umi's balcony, he gently laid the sleeping girl on one of the lawn chairs adorning the plush balcony. For a moment he sat beside her, shopping bags at her feet. Ascot slowly reached out to brush Umi's hair back into place, marvelling out of soft it was against his skin. It was smoother than silk, and moved more easily in his hands than water. His fingertips lowered to gently brush her lip, still astounded that Umi Ryuzaki, the gorgeous and unobtainable girl he had loved ever since he saw her walking down the street, had kissed him. 

One foot on the railing that surrounded them, he was about to leave but Umi's smooth and cultured voice stopped him. "He's right, you know. The man in this life known as Clef, as my friend, he's right. Now I understand; now I know. I am of the tribe that killed everyone you once loved. Even though. . . . Ascot, I'm sorry for burdening you with this. If I die. . . . The old legend is wrong, Ascot! If they kill me, you're doomed! But, on the other hand, if you kill me, then you'll be saved! There are three girls. . . ."

"Three?" Ascot repeated. Emeraude had only spoken of two! 

"Yes, three. Whoever kills all of these girls first, Ascot, that's the tribe that will be saved! Please Ascot, save yourself! Kill me now! Don't give them another chance! I don't want to watch you and the others die!" Her voice softened even further, hurt and scared, something Umi did not enjoy feeling. "I don't want to die; I still have so much to live for and experience in this life! I want to see how the world has changed! But... If my death can save the person... the people I have come to love and accept then my life will not be in vain! If I am going to die, then I want the person to kill me to be.... to be someone I love!"

Ascot's heart stopped beating. He slowly turned and found Umi sitting up in the chair he had sat her in, watching him with intent and sorrowful eyes. 

She slowly nodded, her melancholy expression not retreating as she gave him a smile only he was allowed to see. "You haven't gotten all your memories back yet, have you? You don't remember about... us. My name was Miyu in that life, yours was Cotsa. My people launched an attack on yours, but we were not present. We were... indisposed at that time. We loved each other with all our hearts, but if our parents ever found out that we loved somebody from the opposing clan. . . ."

"I remember something," Ascot told the beautiful girl. "Your words stir something inside my heart, but I will not kill you. We will find another way. If there are three girls than the Green Knight and I...."

"Ferio," Umi told him with a smile. "I know that much."

"Right. If there are three girls, then Ferio and I will find them as well. We'll protect you all. We'll find a way to end this without bloodshed, if it is possible. And if it's possible, we'll find a way to save everybody." He once again turned to leave, but Umi clutched to his shirt. 

She leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "Don't leave me. Not yet. Not after I found you again. I haven't been with you for so many years. . . ." Ascot faced her again, her blue eyes still aged and saddened. Was it because of him they looked so sad? She wrapped her arms around his neck, flinging herself at him in desperation. Her Ascot was so close, closer than he had been in years. The beating heart, the strong hands, the will and the child-like view on life. Her beloved hero, that she was never supposed to have loved. "Please, just hold me."

As if he was doing something that he was not supposed to be doing, Ascot slowly slipped his arms around Umi's waist and held her as close as he possibly could.

  
  


****

  
  


Ferio stood at the end of the driveway, staring at a house that looked straight from Anne of Green Gables. With the eyesight of a man who could shoot an enemy with a longbow from more than a football field away, Ferio could see Fuu laying on her stomach, a textbook in front of her, the TV playing Jeopardy and a bag of potato chips beside her. He was at Fuu's house for a sad purpose, but seeing her his heart seemed to leap in his chest. Tearing his eyes away from her he walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. He didn't like coming to Fuu's house to give her bad news, but. . . .

When Fuu opened the door to find Ferio, her face all but erupted into a deep blush. She tried to hide her knee-less jeans and too-large sweat shirt behind the door. Fuu didn't notice see how Ferio's tight pants revealed how long and graceful his legs were, how his green tank top brought out the colour of his hair, how the dark gold shade of his jacket brought out flecks of gold in his eyes that seemed to glow at nighttime. "Ferio! What are you doing here? Haven't you ever heard of phoning to make sure I'm hope to having guests before you suddenly appear on my doorstep?"

He felt himself beginning to smile and leaned against the brick walls of Fuu's house. "Well, sorry Fuu, but I guess that's just the difference in how much I care. See, I don't really care if your house is a mess or if your pants have holes or if your clothes are too big. I just want to talk to you. What does the condition of your house or clothes have to do with me talking to you? Besides, I think you look cute like that!" His smiled disappeared as Fuu gave him a rather antagonized look. "Sorry, I forgot. It's my happy-go-lucky nature! No being flirtatious, I think I got it now. . . ."

Entering the house, he politely shut the door behind him. As he did he grumbled, "But you do look cute."

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Fuu asked. "We don't have a lot, but we have some potato chips, fruit, and luncheon meats. I just made up some fruit punch, so it's a little warm but I can't guarantee that it will last very long. If you wanted something warm, we have some tea."

"That sounds wonderful," Ferio told her. He couldn't help but stare at her house. Fuu always seemed to well-read and cultured, so educated. She was the type of girl that Ferio could have as his next door neighbour or living the floor beneath Umi's. Never would he have guessed she lived in such. . . . 

When Ferio gave her a lost-sounding answer, she knew what he was thinking. Her house was meticulously clean and well ordered -it was always kept this way because Fuu didn't mind cleaning and wanted to be kept just her way- but it was so empty. There was hardly any furniture, and a lot of the furniture remaining was clearly second hand. She touched a table speckled with paint. "I'm working on this right now, but I'm not sure exactly how though. I need to sand off all this paint first, but then I'm not sure what comes next."

"You live by yourself then?" Ferio asked, still looking around. There were only two chairs in the kitchen, and one in the living room. When Fuu had opened the fridge to see what there was, he had seen barely any food. There was only one picture in the whole house -as far as he could see- and it was one taken long ago. A baby being held the arms of a caring mother, and smiling girl who looked much like Fuu, and a proud father. 

"My parents and elder sister died last year in a car crash. I've been on my own ever since. Money's a bit tight, but I manage to get by." Fuu forced a smile that threatened tears and held up a tea mug and a glass. "Sometimes, I forget that I'm alone. Now, was that yes to tea or to juice?" 

Ferio's cheeks turned bright red. He hadn't meant to be caught. "Tea please, if you wouldn't mind." He ran a finger over the garage sale table with the paint spatters and smiled. "If you want, next Sunday we can go to a lumber place or a furniture place to find out. I wouldn't mind driving you around so you don't have to spend all day on the bus. Then, maybe the weekend after that, we could refurnish this thing ourselves."

Her cheeks began to turn an even darker shade of pink. "It sounds like a. . . ."

"Go on," he urged with a teasing note in his voice. "It sounds like a date. You can say it." 

She placed a cup of tea down on the table and gave him a tiny smile. "So, what does bring you too my house, Ferio? I do not believe this is a mere social visit. You don't strike me as the type of person who would go and call up a friend who lives -I believe- on the other side of the town just to talk to them. That is what the phone is for." 

His face fell and his eyes dropped. "I really hate being the bearer of bad news, Fuu. It's about Mr. Metro. He was found... dead last night in his home."

"Mr. Metro... Geo... is dead?" she muttered, shocked. Fuu felt her body collapse as she fell into a chair. Her mind went blank, attempting to process this information. But she had just seen him alive! How could he be dead? She had just seen him! Finally, she managed to squeeze out a word. "How?"

"The police suspect foul play, and have not yet released any details." Ferio tilted his head to try and see Fuu's face. She was staring down at the kitchen floor, and the soft bangs Ferio longed to touch obscured her face. "Are you alright?" She said nothing, so he stood up. "I'd love to stay and have some tea with you, but I don't think I should be here. You should probably just stay here and relax. Get your mourning process started."

Fuu's silence prompted Ferio to continued. He placed a card with his number down on the table. "Work is cancelled for tomorrow because of it. Here's my phone number. If you need somebody to talk to, or have any questions or anything, don't hesitate to call me."

He got his feet back into his shoes before Fuu moved. Ferio felt slender arms wrap around his chest and draw him close. Fuu's breath tickled the back of his neck, and he swore that his heart stop. The urge to turn around and kiss her until she was breathless was contained only be the sense of loss experienced by Geo's death. Ferio stared at the gold ring on her finger, and clasped her hand close to his heart. 

"Please," Fuu whispered. She rubbed her cheek against the back of his shirt, feeling how soft it was. Her arms held him even closer, clutching to him like a woman lost at sea and being thrown a life saver. Fuu's voice was so soft only the fact that it was close to his ear made it possible for her to be heard. "Please, don't leave me. Stay. Stay the night. I... I don't think I can be alone tonight."

"I shouldn't," he whispered in response. It wasn't right, but... he wanted to. He wanted to stay the night so badly. . . .

She let go of him to walk about and face him. Somehow her hand stayed pressed against his heart. Her skin was paler than ever, making her trembling lips look almost red instead of blush pink. Fuu's eyes were greener than ever, a beautiful mixing of pain and longing. "Please, Ferio! Stay! Don't'... don't leave me! I. . . ." Fuu broke down and fell against his chest, crying. Through her quiet sobs, he could only hear her repeat that she didn't want to be left alone, that she wanted him to stay. Hearing it broke his heart. In the end, he only had once choice left: he stayed the night with Fuu, and to her joy, he never left her side. 

  
  


-To Be Continued 


	7. FHOH: Skipping, the Teenager Thing

  
  


AN: Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! I'm sorry this chapter isn't as romantic as it could be in honour of St. Valentine and all, but I tried my best. There's some F/F at the beginning, but it kind of falls apart at the end. I'll try and make it more F/F. ^_^ Okay, I know I'll try to make it more F/F because I love that couple. ^_^ But, do you think I should put some opposition in? There's already one love-triangle, and I think another might be on the way with Hikaru and Lantis and Eagle (There's some H/L too, by the way), but should I put one in for F/F or just leave man vs. Himself? If I do make it a love triangle, who should the opposition be?

  
  


Chapter Seven

  
  


Monday: 6:35 am

  
  


Fuu woke up the next morning with feelings of sadness and euphoria mixing in her heart. Leaping from the bed she ran to the washroom and emptied her stomach until her body was satisfied. She had to be a horrible person. She had pushed Ferio into staying the night with her while the cold body of what may have been the kindest boss in the world was being lowered into the ground soon. 

"Want me to get you some Ginger Ale or chicken soup?" a concerned voice asked. Fuu couldn't find the nerves to face him. "Somehow Ginger Ale seems to help fix upset tummies, and chicken soup is good if you're coming down with the flu."

"I don't have the stomach flu. I just don't feel well," she said quietly. "He's dead, Ferio. His killer is out there somewhere and we're having a sleep over. Why?" To Ferio her mind seemed to suddenly switch topics, but to Fuu it made perfect sense. "How come whenever I'm with you, it feels so right? I can't seem to do any wrong when I'm with you. I don't feel like myself. I can't trust myself when you're around. I want to burst out of my shell, and you're the reason why."

He passed her a glass of water and a toothbrush already prepared for use. "Is it really so bad if you want to be more? I mean, it sounds to me like you're talking about aspiring to something new. Trying to be more assertive, kinder, you even seem to blush more when I'm around." 

She polished off the glass of water. "It's disconcerning. I should always be that way. But how come it's when I'm with you? Why not with somebody who aggravates me, or somebody I compete with, or anybody else? No, instead, I have to feel I'm alive only when I think or am near you, Ferio! Your'e. . . ." She didn't know if she could say what she thought, and Fuu gave up without trying. She wanted to ask him why she had to start getting a crush on the sweetest, kindest, most boyish and good-looking man she knew, but Fuu couldn't admit it yet. "Thank you for staying the night with me. I'm sorry."

At that Ferio gave a tiny laugh. "Sorry for what, Fuu?"

"Asking you to stay just for me was conceeded." Fuu paused to begin brushing her teeth, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. When she was done, she continued. "It was conceeded. You have your own life, and I'm too big to need a bodyguard. You probably think I sleep with a nightlight or something now. Go home or something, Ferio."

"I'd make a joke about how this seems close to a one-night stand minus the sex, but you're probably not in the mood to hear that. I'm also too tired to say it." Ferio yawned, strong arms lifting under one of Mr. Hououji's packed away shirts. Fuu hadn't noticed the black bags under his eyes before. Ferio pulled Fuu against his chest, holding her in a sleepy embrace. "Fuu, you don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I wouldn't have stayed if I didn't want to." 

"You. . . ."

"Now," he let her go before she could say another word, "I'm going back to bed. I think I can sleep in for another half hour. Then why don't I treat you to breakfast?" Ferio paused, rubbing a chin that needed to have a morning shave. He managed to crack a tired grin. "Why don't you come back to bed too? You look, ah, no offense, like you could use another half hour of sleep." 

Ferio headed off to bed, and Fuu watched him go, planning on following. Forget the crush. He looked so cute in the morning. A ticklish chin, bed-tousled forest green hair, sleepy grin wide with mischief. Even his plaid boxers were adorable. And even in the morning he was the kindest person she could imagine. Who else would pass her a toothbrush while she was leaning between a toilet and a bathtub? 

When her thoughts evaporated, she crawled into bed with him. Instead of rolling over to face the other wall as they had slept that night, Fuu wrapped a slender leg around his and placed her head over his heart. It's steady beat would ease back to sleep for another minute or two. She didn't understand why he was so tired. He had slept like a rock last night. 

A moment or so later, he began to snore. Fuu didn't care at all. She raised her head and shyly kissed the corner of his mouth. "I love you, Ferio Swords. Maybe one day I can tell you that while you're awake." 

Fuu must have fallen back alseep, because she didn't know what happened next until Ferio woke her up by sitting up sharply. He heard a loud 'thump' and leaned over the edge of the bed to find her sprawled on the floor. Ferio blinked. "I just thought of something. Don't you have school?" 

  
  


****

  
  


Monday: 7:10 am

  
  


Hikaru Shidou fed Hikari another bacon strip when her father turned his back. She nearly had a heart attack when her father suddenly spoke up. "Don't give anymore bacon to that dog, Hikaru."

"Sorry, Father." Hikary began to push her food around on her plate. "Father, what should you do if somebody kissed you? I'm not sure how to react, and I'm nervous about today because I will see them again. I feel as if things have changed between us, and I'm no longer sure where I stand now."

"If it makes you feel any better, this 'person' probably feels the same way. Who is this person, if you wouldn't mind me asking?" 

At that moment, Lantis walked through the door and sat down at the dinner table. Hikaru's face turned the same bright colour as her hair. "Good morning," Lantis greeted in his deep voice. He had spent so many years with the Shidou family, that he even joined them for breakfast. Indeed, most people agreed he lived at the Dojo and adjoining house. "How are things going, Sensei?" 

"Very well, thank you for asking." He paused to glance at his red-faced daughter. "Sempei Lantis, my daughter has just told me something interesting. It seems somebody kissed her, and she feels the previous relationship she held with that person is no longer valid. Do you think you could tell me the male perspective of this scenario?"

Lantis could have choked on his bacon at that point, but instead he kept his cool. He put his fork down and folded his hands in his lap. "I believe, if the intentions were honourable, then the male in question would arrive at your house and ask permission to court your daughter. If the intentions were honourable, would you allow him to do so?"

"And these honourable intentions would be what?" Sensei Shidou inquired. He took a sip of his coffee, watching Hikaru's face deepen in shade and Lantis sit up taller in his seat. 

Lantis paused, trying to decide what to say. Why was he doing this? It was only going to put Hikaru in danger. She was a big girl! She could take care of herself. Hikaru was a black belt, after all. Besides, he was not a part of the Plain Clan anymore. Maybe this was to keep her safe. "His intentions would be the intentions of any male: to quest for a desireable mate for life, a partner."

"That's not courting, that's dating. There's a difference, though slight," Sensei corrected. He took another sip of coffee before smiling at the two embarrassed young adults. "Lantis, thank you for asking, but I think the offer is up to Hikaru. Maybe you should ask her." He winked at them and turned on the television. "There was a bank robbery last night, it appears. It was swarted by that Green Knight fellow. I guess he's moving up in the world. I wonder what that nice reporter will do when she finds out somebody else is moving in on her story?" 

Hikaru left her food and grabbed her napsack. "C'mon Lantis, let's get to school. I have kendo practice before it stars. Practice begins at eight o'clock." Lantis stared at her, eye-to-eye know that she was standing and he was sitting. She sighed. "Okay, finish eating first. Eat my share too. I'm not really very hungry. I don't want you to starve or anything."

  
  


**** 

  
  


Monday: 7:20

  
  


"Umi?" Mrs. Ryuzaki knocked on the door. She turned back to her husband, putting in her other earring. "There's no answer. I guess that means she won't be going to school today. I'm sure you're happy about that. I know you don't like our little Princess going to school ever since she was attacked." 

"It's a dangerous world out there." He knocked off the ashes of his cigarrette into a stylish ashtray. "If my money can't buy her safety from that danger, then what good is it? I want our Princess to be safe, honey."

"Unfortunately money has a tendency to cause danger as well as be a shield."

She was trying not to listen. Umi didn't think her mother understood that voices echoed well in their apartment. The words rebounded into her room. Her parents were trying hard, but knowing that didn't make life any easier. She was supposed to die to save the people she loved. Umi had been born and had died many times, all for the purposes of predict the outcome of a handfull of souls. It was a hard responsibility. 

Life just didn't make sense. Why were she and two other girls supposed to die to end this battle? How come to save the ones they loved they had to be killed by the ones they loved? Umi's life was quickly becoming a Shakespearean tradgedy. She didn't like it one bit. Well, maybe one bit. There was, after all, Ascot. Umi had found the person she was meant to be with. What a shame he was supposed to kill her.

There had to be another way. There had to be a way so that everybody could be saved. She was in love with Ascot, but his enemies were her family. The other team was her friends. Clef; he was a member of her clan. How she let Clef's soul become lost? She couldn't do it! 

Umi flicked on a light and searched her room for a phonebook. Umi grabbed her cell phone and dialed Ascot's number. His sleepy voice answered, and she could practically feel him smile when he realized who was on the other end. "Ascot, love, how do you feel about skipping school today? You sound kind of tired, so I could treat you to a latte and then we could hit the library. I have to find a way to save everybody, Ascot. Clef, he's my best friend, and he's on the other side. I can't let his soul be flung down to Hell and tortured for all eternity."

"The library! Why didn't I think of that?" Ascot asked himself. He rubbed his tired eyes. "Yeah, it sounds good, but no latte for me. I've been warned to stay away from caffeine. You start getting four hours of sleep an night, six hours of school and six hours of work plus, you know, and the chance that you can get addicted to coffee rather rises quickly."

He paused. "Umi, our clans, they did... horrible, unspeakable things to each other. I didn't think I could ever forgive them. Ferio and I, we've... it was useless. But, maybe you and I could have more luck."

"Great! Damn, I've got a call on the other line. One second, okay? If I don't answer this, the beeping will drive me insane." Umi began to work tangles out of her hair as she transfered lines. "Hello? Oh, hi there Fuu!" 

Fuu twiddled with the phone line as she waited for Ferio to be done with the shower so she could have a turn. "Hey Umi. Listen, I was wondering, are you going to school today? I wasn't feeling very good this morning, so I decided to kind of skip. Ferio and I were going to hang out. I was wondering if you wanted to join."

"You're skipping school?" Umi laughed brightly before sighing. "I don't know, Fuu. Three's a crowd. What if I dragged Ascot along?"

"Even better!" Fuu began to remake the bed as she talked. "Ferio says there's someone he wants me to meet, but after that you take your turn to drag us anywhere you want. . . ."

"Are you trying to say that Ferio is over there with you? In your shower? Forget skipping this even juicier! Why in the world aren't you in there with him, Fuu!? Anybody can see that you two were made... made to be together." Umi's mind seemed to rush around in circles. "Where do you want to meet? Ascot knows where? Okay, whatever you say, Fuu. See ya later. Oh yeah, nine o' clock. Have fun with an hour alone with Ferio."

Umi got Ascot back on line, barely able to contain her excitement. "How do you feel about a double date?" 

  
  


*****

  
  


Monday: 8:45

  
  


Lantis pulled the car into the High School parking lot, Hikaru beside him in the front seat. He glanced at his watch, hands stuck to the steering wheel. "You still have fifteen minutes before Kendo. You haven't given me answer yet. Do you want to go out sometime?"

"We always go out together, Lantis!" she said cheerfully. Too cheerfully for somebody who hadn't eaten breakfast. Lantis almost began tosay something, but Hikaru bounced in the seat to face him, her perky attitude gone save for her body language. "Lantis, let's go out now. Forget Kendo practice, forget school: let's go have some fun! I've never skipped a class before, but I want my first one to be because I spent the day with my best friend!"

"If I leaned over and kissed you right now, what would you do?" Lantis asked. His violet eyes stared into Hikaru's face, puzzled. She was beautifully naive, but why didn't she understand the way he felt? Didn't she feel it? He tilted down his head and kissed her gently on the lips. 

When Lantis spoke, he was back to staring out the front shield. "Hikaru, I kissed you because you're my best friend. I know that you're strong enough not to need it, but I want to protect you from the world. You're the only person on this whole world who can make me smile. I want to get to know you, beyond the limitations of friendship. I want to be able to know what you're thinking just from holding your hand." 

Hikaru slwoly reached over and covered the hands attatched to the steering wheel. Lantis thought she looked prettier than ever, with her red braid falling over a shoulder and her long-lashed eyes a mixture of age and innocence only Hikaru could have. "Can you tell what I'm thinking now?" she asked shyly. Lantis shook his head no. "I'm thinking we should start immediately. Forget school, and just go out and have a good time with each other." 

"I know the perfect place." 

  
  


*****

  
  


Monday: 8:59

  
  


The hospital wasn't supposed to have visotors until after nine o'clock, but Presea bated her long lashes and flashed a bit more skin, and she was in. Presea thought the large bed made Clef look even smaller than normal. The large sheets dwarfed poor Clef. Presea pulled a chair up to the bed. "He looks so peaceful when he sleeps." Presea gently took Clef's hand. 

"Shouldn't you be heading to first period class right now?" he asked her wearily. Clef felt Presea pull her hand away, frightened. 

"I thought you were asleep. I have an excuse slip for first period. I thought you might want some company. You've been here since last night, Clef. What did the doctor's say?" 

Clef sat up in the bed, makinh him look even smaller. Presea wanted to take him into her arms, and she might well have if she wasn't so worried about upsetting the iv in his arm. The heartbeat monitor beeped loudly while Clef tried to find the energy to speak. "The doctors say I used up all my energy. They think I might be anemic or something. I should be out of here by this afternoon. The doctor's wanted to keep me overnight to make sure I'm okay. Presea, you haven't told anybody about what happened at the park, have you?" 

"No. You asked me not to tell anybody, and I promised you I wouldn't. I wish you would tell me what was going on, Clef." Presea hid her eyes, afraid they would reveal her inner tears. "I'm so worried about you, right now."

He stared out the window, away from Presea. Strands of her sandy hair still caught her vision, floating in the controlled breeze of the sterile room. "I don't know what's going on."

"And if you did know?"

"I'm not sure. If it was alright to let you know, then I would. If, on the other hand, it was harmful to let you know, there's no way I would place you in danger. I think that whatever is going on, it's harmful. It's bad news for both of us." 

Presea frowned, and she sat on the edge of the bed. She took Clef's hand again. "Clef, I know I don't say this often, but you're lying. I can feel that you aren't telling the truth! You know what's going on, and I just wish that you would tell me. I can take care of myself, so screw the danger. Let it... let it choke on a wet lightbulb! I care about you, Clef."

Her eyes were downcast, and glowing shyly. Even her cheeks with pink. With the close life that he had with the skimpy clothed sugar addict, he wanted to say something, but centuries of hatred stopped him. He pulled his hand away and glowered at Presea. "I care about you too, Presea, but not the way that you mean. You know that. I'm in love with Umi. I've loved her since even before I liked girls. Before I even knew how to spell the world girls and before I could even pronounce her name. Thank you for your concern, but it's misplace." He crawled back into bed, and rolled over. "Now, please leave me alone. I don't feel very well. I think I need some more sleep."

He went back to bed, but Presea was fairly sure he was faking again. She had no choice but to leave. She felt like crap. Presea had put her heart out on the line and it had been thrown on the ground and stepped on. Maybe she would go to the mall and shop to make herself feel better.

After Presea had left, someone else entered the room. Warning lights went off in Clef's head, allerting him. He sat back up in bed. "Hello." Clef winced when the iv came out of his arm. "I always hate that part. I hear that Geo Metro is dead."

"Geo is dead. I do thorough work." Eagle sat in the chair left by the bed. He tossed the iv in the trash. "Are you certain you're alright for an attack today? It will be dangerous. We haven't attacked anybody in daylight since our last lifetime." Eagle's voice was calm, althought he felt anger starting to form in his body. The topic of Geo was making him uncomfortable. 

"I want mention him again, don't worry. We must have been cursed again if we all have become friends with the people who are our enemies. I think I have it worse, Eagle. I'm friends with both Umi and Presea. Can you please pass me my clothes? They're in the closet." 

Eagle got the clothes for Clef and turned away while the short boy changed. "But I've been friends with Geo for longer. At least he died quickly. It's also lucky I decided to become a police officer in this life. There's no way I can get busted. Any prints they find are meant to be there because I live there, and there's no incriminating evidence. I don't even have a motive. Would you like to go home first and pick up some new vestments?" 

"No thank you." Clef finished the last button. "There's a chance my parents may be home, and I don't think I could slip by our maid. You know hoe to get me out of here, right?" 

"Yes. Eagle is waiting in the car. Are we going to try to go after Umi? She bested you; she must be strong. To blast you with such a strong spell, she must also be very weak right now. She might even have blocked the memories of the park incident because it won't fit into her life. On the other hand, your memories become intact when you faced Umi; could hers have returned from the same event?"

"The Summoner was there. That's who I was originally after. The rest was just a matter of chance. No, Umi isn't our target. We are down to three men, they are down to four. The fourth has not yet regained her knowledge. We take out the girl named Presea while she is still vulnerable. Then we go after the Summoner; hopefully he will still be weakened from our battle. I'm not worried about Emeraude; she's naught but a pacifistic tea reader. We can take her out behind Zagato's back. Our fortune teller can at least fight. They will be down to one: the Swordsman. We will still have four. That's when we go after Umi. We can use her to find the other two girls and be rid of them all in one blow. However, we must keep an eye on Lantis. He may have gone to the other side, and he knows our tactics. If needs be, we can use that bright-eyed girl he likes to silence him."

Eagle smiled, a gorgeous smile suitable for a Valentine's Day card. "You always were a smart one, Clef. Still, didn't we try this before? Or something akin to this?"

"We never knew who the girls were, before. Now we have one of them. Umi will know who the other two are. With the proper motivation, she can find them." He threw on his jacket and glanced back at Eagle. "Be a bit careful about it, would you? If it's done properly, we can be rid of the other two girls and I can still have Umi."

"You know, I don't recall you telling me why you loved this girl. Clef, you've had more lives then a cat's' squared. Out of every woman you've ever known, why is this one so important to you? And why would you let me have my way with her?" His poster-boy smile turned malicious. The light in his eyes became bloodthirsty. Oh, he would have a fun time with this Umi. "Do you have a picture of her?"

Clef tossed Eagle his wallet, a picture of Umi carefully placed on the inside. "She's important because she the key to saving our souls and damning those of the Forest. Umi's also different because... I love her. I want her, Eagle! I told her how I feel, and she laughed at me! She laughed! I poured my heart out and confessed my love and she kicked my personal feelings in the dirt! Instead of me, she went off to cahoodle with that cheeky young brat from the Forest Clan! I know she did because I saw them! She might be attracted to him, but it's nothing more than a physical atrraction! I'm the one who actually loves her, and I know she feels the same way! She just doesn't realize it yet. She will be mine, Eagle. I swear to you that Umi will love me and we will be together."

*****

  
  


Monday: 9:02 am

  
  


"Umi's late." Fuu blew her sandy bangs away from her face. She glanced at her watch a third time before she looked up to see Ferio staring at her. She began to turn pink. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" 

"I just think you look cute. And I'm not trying to be flirtatious," Ferio pointed out to avoid any confusion. He put his still unshaven chin in his palm, not taking his eyes off Fuu. "C'mon Fuu, you can't label me a flirt everytime I give you a compliment. You're my friend. Friends are supposed to give each other compliments. You try. Try to give me a compliment now. I tell you you're cute, you're supposed to tell me I'm well-dressed or something."

Fuu rolled her eyes, but gave in anyway. "Okay you... you look cute too. What do you mean that's not a proper compliment for a man? Okay, you snore. What do you mean that's not a compliment?" She shyly sighed. "The truth is I'm not very good at the whole being social thing. That's why I'm a reporter. Okay, I have friends, but we're usually the quiet type."

He smiled across at her, a twinkle in his eye. "Liar. You just don't want to compliment me because it makes you feel uncomfortable. Rather amusing how you can hit on me ans ask me to stay the night and then not tell me I look nice, wouldn't you agree? I can wait Fuu, I've developed quite a patience over the years. Can I tell you a story? Great.

"One day, there was a handsome prince who had fallen asleep. The only thing that could wake him up was the kiss of beautiful woman; but not just any kiss: the kiss of true love. You know, the Disney kind of story. One day, after many years of pain and loneliness, the girl of his dreams finally arrived. She frought many dangers to reach the sleeping prince, and she was extremely tired when she got there. The beautiful woman managed to kiss the sleeping prince and tell him that she loved him even though she didn't know the real him. She was so tired she fell asleep immediately afterwards. But the spell had been broken and the young prince had heard what she said. He let her sleep, her had against his chest, and decided to wait for the perfect time to tell her he loved her back. That's my story." 

Fuu was a deep shade of red. Surely he hadn't heard her say that! But if he hadn't then what was the point of his story? She didn't understand! Eventually, she squeaked, "You heard me?"

"I'm sorry. What was I supposed to have heard?" Ferio asked with an innocent fac. Fuu told him to nevermind, and Ferio waved to the two approaching figures. "It looks like this conversation will have to wait until later. Umi and Ascot have arrived. So why still have a second alone, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Tonight? I was going to go to work. I can't let my story slide! Last night the Green Knight stopped a bank robbery and I missed it. I can't let that happen again. You can take the night off for all I care. I can take my own pictures, and hopefully they won't become fuzzy. Besides, I took advantage of your generosity once. I'm not going to do that again. It's not like I need anything. You know, it's not like I'm. . . ."

"Whatever. It's just I... feel uncomfortable just leaving it like this." Ferio's hand reached across the table to take Fuu's hand. He toyed with the gold ring on her finger as he spoke. "It almost feels like a one night stand or something, but without the sex. Where are we now, Fuu? Are we friends still, or have we moved on to some new level of friendship that involves more intimate feelings?"

Fuu took the biggest risk of her life -up to that point- on Ferio's question. With a meek voice, she lowered her lashes and responded. "I'll let you decide." A spark of happiness flashed in his eyes so bright Fuu thought a sun was being born. For a moment Fuu thought that Ferio might lean across and kiss her but Umi and Ascot pounced on them.

"Let's get this show on the road! So, is this, like, a double date?" 

". . . ."

  
  


-To Be Continued


	8. FHOH: Hope, A Universal Idea

AN: Back again with another chapter! ^_^ The plot's doing something odd here (let's face it, the PoF has lost it again and doesn't know where her Muse is taking her again). Hope you enjoy this one. A lot more talking in this one, but hopefully you'll enjoy the little bits of fluff none the less. (P.S.: due to circumstances beyond my control -namely homework, other work, and all the crazy stuff in between like the consuming of food-products and that restless little time some of us call sleep and the rest call dreaming- the chapters will probably come out less frequently. I mean.. Come one! Learning 20 new Latin words a day and spending two bloody hours recopying messy notes from a dictation here! Have fun anyway!)

Disclaimer: The characters and all that jazz belong to the people most of his worship in secret, CLAMP. The plot, on the other hand, is the product of too much sugar, too many mangas, a desire to write a fanfic, lack of sleep, post-exam stress, pre-university stress and the all round craziness of my head. Therefore, I'm pretty sure it's mine. ^_^;.... I needeth sleepth.

  
  


Chapter Eight

  
  


"A bar?" Fuu squeaked. She stared at the building, then blinked. Once, and twice. She turned to Ferio at her side. Her high voice turned disbelieving. "Ascot and Umi asked us to meet them at a bar. It's two minutes after nine! Don't you think it's a wee bit early to get drunk?"

"You can always have a Shirley Temple," Ferio teased. He put a hand on Fuu's back and guided her through the door he held open for her. Zagato Priest's place was deserted except for two people sitting in a far away corner. Umi and Ascot sat on one side of a booth, Umi sipping delicately from a glass of orange juice, Ascot chugging back on a Coke. Ferio slipped in across from them and pulled Fuu in after him. "Remember, I'm just a reporter and you are our friends. Fuu doesn't know anything!"

The other boy leaned forward. His green eyes were just slightly visible under his bangs. "Aren't you going to tell her? I thought you were supposed to tell her the trust last night! Ferio, you obviously like this girl, and as far as we're concerned, you too are made to be together! She deserve to know."

He frowned. "Something more important came up."

Umi's blue hair spilled over her shoulder. She placed a pale hand on Ascot's forearm and stared up at him with calculating blue eyes. "Ascot, honey, don't you think it's odd how we were meant to be together? And how Fuu and Ferio seem to be made for each other? Don't you think it's just a little. . . ."

Ascot place a finger against her lips. "I know, hon, I know. But I'm not going to say anything at all. And neither are you. Not a single word, do you hear me? Let them find it out on their own. To them, it will seem to be a bigger discover than how 'e' is equal to 'mc' squared. Trust me. It meant that much to me." They smiled at each other, and kissed. 

Fuu stared at them, almost as she had at the bar. This time her expression was astonished. She had to hold back on the urge to reach over and hug Umi for capturing such a wonderful guy like Ascot. They looked so adorable together! Instead, Fuu reached underneath the table and placed her hand on Ferio's, smiling to him. Her expression told Ferio that she was proud of Umi and Ascot. But Ferio wasn't looking back at her. He was gazing past her, and his face held the same emotions that Umi and ascot sported: love and affection. Fuu turned to see what Ferio was staring at. 

It turned out Ferio was staring at a girl. She was a little or than they, as Fuu guessed, and astonishingly pretty. She had hair down to her knees, maybe longer, made of pure gold. Despite looking older, her body was not as curvy as Umi's or even Fuu's. What she did have was showed off from tight Japanese-style shirt and a matching mini skirt that resembled a business suit. 

She waved to the man in the bar, who nodded back. Now there was somebody who could be stared at. He was taller than Ascot, and seemed to be in his early twenties. Broad shouldered, he had black hair that fell past the strong build, pulled back into a ponytail. His hair was as dark as the new girls was golden, but all he did was nod his head and return to cleaning glasses. 

Ferio pulled Fuu closer, and for a second she thought he was flirting with her, but then she saw he was only pulling her over so that the new girl could sit down. Wedged in between Ferio and a girl she didn't know, Fuu felt utterly uncomfortable. She doubted she was going to like the next hour or so.

"Hello again." Ascot greeted the new girl, then introduced her to Fuu, and vice versa. Turning to smile at Fuu, she blinked when she saw her, and then politely shook her hand. It gave Fuu time to notice that this pretty girl had eyes the prettiest shade of blue she'd ever seen. Of course Ferio would look at her so devotedly. Ascot didn't notice Fuu's attempt at inconspicuousness, and continued. "Emeraude knows about the start of the Green Knight and the Summoner. We thought you might like to know."

At this, Fuu showed some signs of interest. Her ears piqued up and she dug a notepad our of her purse, as well as a pen from her pocket. She flung it on the table and began to write. "I suppose it means my friends have already cleared it with you to tell me about their origins." 

"Yes." Emeraude nodded, hair sparkling in the dim light. Her voice well mannered, a gentle soprano that didn't seem ill-suited to a young adult. She smiled back at Ferio, who continued to gaze at her admiringly. "However, we must wait for two other people. They will be here soon."

"Others?" Umi repeated. She frowned and slumped against Ascot. "I think I should've eaten a bigger breakfast. I'm worried that I might fall asleep."

"Tough time sleeping?" her boyfriend kindly inquired. 

Umi bobbed her head upside down, stirring the ice cubes in her drink with a slender finger. "I had some nightmares. That's all. You know... about... that." Ascot was surprised, and Fuu's reporter eyes didn't miss his face. Umi snuggled closer and yawned. "Wake me up when they get here."

Ferio's eyebrows knotted. "Who are we waiting for?" Emeraude's blue eyes met with his green-yellow ones, and his face turned glowering. "Them. We're waiting for them. I can't say I don't mind waiting for the girl -she's... plucky, to say the least- but as to the man... we're not sure as to what he's after."

"No matter what he's after as you so eloquently put it, Ferio, he's a part of this. As is, I believe, the girl." Emeraude sighed, sinking into the deep couch. "You certainly know how to pick them Ferio. You found one when you saved her, and another one fell into your lap. The third is about to come walking through that door. But finding them was not enough. Deep in your heart, you know that."

Through it all, Fuu was listening. She didn't really know what was going on, but she was making sure to pay outmost attention to their conversation. Fuu even jotted a few notes down, but she stopped when she felt Ferio's eyes on her, and was sure they held just a few hints of gold. She glanced up and found him staring at her. Her cheeks began to turn red. "What?" she demanded in a harsh whisper. 

"Uh... nothing. Never mind."

A second later, the door opened, and two people walked through. The young reported caught a tall shadow and a flash of red hair. Hikaru wanted to hold Lantis' hand while they walked, but he was too tall. Her poor arm would run out of blood if she tried to do that. However, Lantis seemed to sense her desire to touch him, and his fingertips kept brushing her red hair. The sensation made Hikaru want to start purring. When they entered the dim bar, Hikaru immediately recognized the green hair belonging to Ferio and the reflective glare of Fuu's large glasses. 

"Look, Lantis!" she cheerfully pointed to them with the eagerness of a young child. Lantis said nothing, and she craned her neck to find him staring past her. The naive attitude disappeared when she followed his eyes to a dark man behind the bar. He slammed the glass down on the bar, and Lantis draped his arm around her protectively.

Before the people had the table had indicated for them to come over, Lantis had already begun to pull Hikaru towards the booth. He also pulled up a chair for them to sit on, placing the small girl in his large lap. Hikaru cuddled against him, wrapped safely in his arms, and unaware of the angry looks he was shooting over his shoulder to the man in the bar. 

"Hey Lantis," Ferio greeted. He tugged at his earring. "I was ind of wondering something. That guy's Zagato Priest, any relation to you?"

"No," he coldly sad. His eyes appeared black in the empty bar. Lantis was relieved to see that Ferio dropped the question after that. 

Emeraude introduced everybody, flashing everybody their own personal smile. Hikaru felt a sense of doom, as if she was going to lose herself or some part of herself. Lantis felt hope, that somehow everything was going to work out. Umi felt that her nightmares were finally going to be fully explained and that knowledge would make them stop. Ascot felt that he was about to read some wonderful book, and become wiser and stronger from reading it. Ferio felt nothing but love, knowing that even if Fuu never reciprocated her feelings the way he wished, he as no longer alone. And Fuu, she was in reporter mode, and felt the story of her life time coming on.

"The origin of the Green Knight and Summoner, and all their affiliates is an ancient story. It is, in fact, so old that the beginning as been lost. There were two tribes: the tribes of the Plains and the Clan of the Forest. Nobody knows how the hatred between them was started. The two tribes did many horrible things to each other, keeping the hatred between them from vanishing. Somehow, four young adults from the opposing tribes met. I believe it was by a river bank. Regardless of where it was or how it was achieved, the two girls from the Plains clan fell in love with the two young men from the Clan of the Forest. 

"They kept their relationship a secret, knowing that if their clans found out about it their lives would be over, as would the lives of the person they loved. They kept everything a secret, until one day the secret became revealed. Nobody knows how, but it was discovered. The day that the clans attacked, it was on their wedding day. The massacre on holy ground and such a holy day cursed the two tribes to immortality.

"Over time, some of the tribe manners lost their anger and went on to whatever life is after our Earthly one. Now there are only thirteen left. These are the ones who cannot deal with the anger they feel, the instigators of the war, they are the ones who are left. These souls are so filled with hatred they cannot learn to live in peace with the opposite clan. For them, there is only one way to find eternal rest: murder.

"The two brides who were killed had amazing amounts of power. There was third, a guest from the mountains who also had an amazing amount of power, killed in the marriage massacre. These three girls hold the key to eternity. Their blood, when shed upon the ground, will open the door to the afterlife. Whoever sheds their blood will be the one who can jump into the hole and rescue not only themselves but their clan as well. The clan that doesn't open the portal will be cursed to the underworld, their souls to be tormented for all of eternity."

Fuu was so shocked she didn't realize she was interrupting Emeraude until she was saying something. "That's horrible!" From Lantis' sheltering lap, Hikaru nodded her agreement. 

Emeraude also nodded, then continued. "The other ten beings are five from each Clan: a swordsman, a hunter, a thief, a priestess or priest, and a magician or summoner. They fight each other now to find these three girls and keep them for themselves so that when all three are killed the portal will open. However, the love that these people share are still strong: another way must be found! Time is running out. The Swordsman of the Plains has defected and joined the other side, and I believe his intentions are true. The hunter of the Plains has been killed, and the their has not yet awoken. The Green Magician and Knight are members of the Plain clan, and have fallen in love with girls from the Clan of the Forest. They will not kill them. The women are willing to give up their lives, but the men will not take them for they are of the other Clan and will be sentenced to Hell. It is a standstill, and so, some other way of stopping this war must be found."

She sadly blinked her eyes and looked at Fuu, only at Fuu. "If you wish to know more, go to the library. Read books. Philosophize, even. Try to find some way to stop more bloodshed. Please. You six are the only ones who will not fight, and you must try to find a way to stop it all."

When Emeraude had finished, Fuu's heart leapt in her chest. She was going to help stop this! Then, her mood changed. The biggest story of her lifetime and she'd promised not to say anything! Fuu jumped from her seat, though she was squished in between Emeraude and Ferio. "Okay! So, let's get to the library and start to research this stuff! Hurry, while the day's still young!"

More urging than the desire to find the story, she wanted to get out of the cramped space. She didn't want to sit between the handsome boy with the green hair and the girl with the strange blue eyes anymore. Fuu jumped out of the booth, walking out the door without even looking over her shoulder to see if anybody else was following her. 

Umi and Ascot were hot on her heels, hand in hand. 

Ferio reacher over and held Emeraude's hand. He kissed his sister on the cheek. "Thank you. I promise you that we'll try and find the three girls and keep them safe."

Emeraude clasped his hand. Her mysterious eyes now turned to him, so deeply gazing at the soul of the man she called brother the world fell away. "Don't let her get away, Ferio. She means so much. And I need to tell you something else. The other clan is planning on attacking one of Umi's friends tonight. She is the Thief of our clan. You must save her. Only together can you be strong. Embrace Lantis, he will take the place of the one you have lost. If it is at all possible, try and find the other Summoner. He's weak, and you can easily be rid of him. I don't approve of the action, but if they are always forcing you into defending yourselves, your strength will eventually wear down and you will lose. Sometimes you must attack back."

She looked at Hikaru next, and smiled. "Small one, you must be quiet about that which you know. Some secrets are meant to be kept, and you will know when it is time to reveal themselves."

Lantis stared down at Hikaru, violet eyes black in the bar. "What do you mean, secrets? What is she talking about?"

Hikaru smiled up at him and her cheeks blushed slightly. "Everybody has secrets, Lantis. You let me into some of yours, today. I'll let you into mine soon enough. Once I have everything sorted out, that is. Everything's been confusing since that day when you kissed me. I've been trying to sort life out, but I can't make out what's what."

Thinking he should leave and let the two nervous love birds be, Ferio rushed outside. He looked out and down the street, but Fuu wasn't there. Neither was Umi or Ascot. He pulled his car keys out of his back pocket and swore. A windy voice stopped him. 

"Were you thinking of leaving me behind?" He turned to see Fuu leaning against the wall, hands stuck in her coat pockets and a pout on her face. "Umi left with Ascot in his car, but they're going to meet us at the library." She pulled herself away from the wall, still pouting, but indicating the bar with a shrug. "So who is she?"

Ferio's eyebrows creased together. He spun the keys around his finger, watching them reflect sunlight. Then, he understood. "You mean Emeraude. You want to know what Emeraude... means to me, that's what you're getting at, right? Fuu, what does that even mean?"

"It means what does she mean to you? I don't understand you, Ferio! Is she your girlfriend? Is she your ex? Is she somebody that you want but can't have? How come I sit between you two and all I can feel is this... bond. How come I only feel it with you two? No, actually, I can feel it with Ascot and Umi. But I can't feel it with.... what is she to you?"

He almost laughed. Instead he brushed Fuu's cheek, and he almost had his heart crushed when she jerked away. "Fuu, she's my sister." He was surprised when Fuu suddenly rushed into his arms, giving his cheek a kiss. 

"Oh, you don't know how happy that makes me feel!"

"I have an idea," Ferio muttered.

Back inside the bar, Emeraude had left the table, leaving Lantis and Hikaru together at the table. The tall man and the short girl stared at each other. Lantis looked away first, the faintest hints of a blush painted on his cheeks. He stood up, still holding Hikaru, and carefully put her down. "Why don't you catch up to Fuu and Ferio and see where we're going to meet them? I find this story interesting, and I'd like to help them. Besides, we don't have anything better to do, correct?"

"Right," she answered, her cheerfulness unusually forced. Her face went pink. "Although I was kind of hoping we could... that we could maybe go and sit under that tree like we did when we had that picnic. I like what happened that day. I guess the library wouldn't be the proper place for that, but do you think it would be okay if you held me?"

Much to her surprise, Lantis chuckled. His large hand ruffled her braided hair, and she made an annoyed face. "I think that would be perfectly alright. Besides, you're so short I think if I didn't hold you in my lap I'd lose you in a pile of books." Hikaru's expression turned exasperated, and he chuckled again. He gave her lips a quick kiss, and she had to remember to breath. Finally, Lantis carefully set her down, and with the same carefulness, pushed her gently out the door. 

He knew he was being unfair, but didn't really care. Lantis locked the door, turning to the man behind the bar who he had been trading dirty looks with since he had arrived. The man behind the bar looked very much like Lantis: black hair, and eyes holding the slightest hints of a violet light.

"Hello, brother."

Lantis sat down on a stool, folding his hands on the wooden table top. "I never thought I'd see you again. No, I knew I would, I just didn't expect it to be so soon. Have you been keeping well?"

If Lantis' voice had always been deep and cold, then compared to the man behind the bar, his was a summer day. Zagato finished cleaning a glass, then poured himself a drink in it. "I've been keeping busy, if that can be called well. You look like you're in good health."

"I've started taking up martial arts, Karate Do. I'm much stronger than I was before, and I feel much better as well."

Zagato smirked. "Is that because that sprite of a girl who was on your lap is keeping your bed warm an night?" Lantis reached over in the blink of an eye, and dragged his brother up to his face. The older man merely smiled. "No matter how high a belt you achieve, no matter how calm you think you are, I know what's behind your facade. And I can still get to you. Still, I never thought you'd stoop so low as to rob the cradle, Lantis."

His face twisted into a snarl, and his hold on Zagato's shirt tightened.

"See what I mean? Come now, Lantis, brothers are meant to share everything. What do you say I have a go at her? If you don't want to share that badly, I'm sure you could put the pressure on her tonight. The idea of a family reunion in your bedroom is rather amusing."

Only now did he realize his mistake. Zagato had wanted to try and get him riled up. He'd been probing, trying to find Lantis' weak spot. Now he had found it: Hikaru Shidou. By holding his dear little Hikaru in his lap, wanting to be close to her and trying to shield her from Zagato's prying eyes he'd unknowingly pointed out his weak spot. Lantis, disgusted with himself and his so called brother, released the other man.

"You touch even one hair on her head, and I swear I'll forget everything I ever learned and kill you." Zagato merely smiled. 

As he walked away, the sound of his brother's icy voice made him freeze. "Why did you defect from us? Master Clef already has found one of the girls, and came very close to killing her. By changing sides, you've made yourself our enemy, and when we win, you won't be saved. We could have lived in Heaven together, brother, but you had a change of heart. Why?"

Lantis' body was rigid when he turned around. His violet eyes were throwing icicles at Zagato. "Emeraude may not remember or be able to do a Tarot reading as to how the three people getting married were caught, but I do. I was there, do you remember, brother? I was wearing my best clothing, and my fiancee had given my a handkerchief she had made from materials found in the mountain ranges where she lived. The moon was low over head, and the sun was beginning to set when we began to say our vows, but we never got to finish them. Because the one person I trusted in my Clan had turned their back on me and told the Elders I was going to marry outside the Clan. I remember who it was. I'll never forget how you betrayed me, Zagato."

He spied Emeraude hiding in the doorframe behind Zagato. Even standing in the shadows could not lesson the brilliance of her hair. Her hand was clasped at her throat, and her tear-stained blue eyes glanced back and forth from Lantis, to Zagato, and back again.

Giving a disgusted snort, there was a hint of a smile in his flat mouth. "But now, it's your turn to suffer. You've fallen in love with their Priestess. The Priest and the priestess. It sounds like it should be a perfect match, doesn't it? Is she keeping your bed warm at night, brother? Maybe you should stop. After this final battle, it's going to be lonely again in your chambers. Turn around, Zagato, turn around and look at the woman you love. Look even deeper than that, look at the soul of the woman you're in love with. Then tell her that you're going to sentence her soul to an eternity of torment for a crime committed by her Clan, and not by her. Maybe then, you can stop asking why I defected. Even Hell with Hikaru is better than Heaven by myself, because as long as I'm with Hikaru, nothing can hurt me."

Outside, Hikaru had her face pressed up against the glass, trying to see what was going on inside the bar, but she could only make one thing out for sure: there was a lot of hostility between the two men. When Lantis came out, the red headed girl nearly jumped on him. "Who was that, Lantis? Why were you and he exchanging such harsh words?" The tall mean was quiet. Frustrated, she stomped her foot. "Lantis!"

Turning, he picked her up around the waist and kissed her. His lips were warm against hers, and she felt her small frame starting to tremble. She was so aware of everywhere they touched -their lips, his hands pressed against her back, his muscled chest hard against his breasts- that lightning seemed to crackle around her body.

Releasing her, Hikaru could swear there was a hint of laughter in his seductive violet eyes. "We all have secrets, isn't that what you said? I'll share this one with you when you tell me yours."

"We never used to have secrets before!" she protested with lips swollen from his kiss. He reached down and brushed his thumb across her mouth. She nearly lost her train of thought. Hikaru wanted to curl against him, or run her hands through his soft, coal colored hair, but she did neither. "Please, won't you tell me what it is? I've never seen you become so. . . ."

"Tell me your secret," he urged. Hikaru fell silent. Draping his arm around the short girl, he lead her to his car. "We never had secrets before, it feels weird to have them now, doesn't it?"

"I was the only one you ever opened up to, Lantis. I can't remember a time when we couldn't talk to each other. To do so now... I feel like I don't know you anymore, Lantis. And yet, sometimes, I feel like I understand you more than ever and I start to fantasize that we're keeping the same secret."

Lantis looked down at her sharply, is way of showing he was surprised. Lantis smiled down at her. "Hey, Hikaru, want to have a sleep over tonight?"

  
  


****

  
  


After spending several hours at the library, the three "couples" had found nothing about the two tribes Emeraude had spoke about. However, in that time the six of them soon became very good friends. Ferio's flirtatious attitude had gotten to Lantis, and the dark haired man nearly bit his head off, but after Lantis saw it was just how Ferio was, he cooled down. Ferio and Hikaru kept everyone in good spirits, the first with jokes and the second with her perky nature. Fuu and Ascot had the determination to urge everyone to try just one more book, and over time "one more book" stack after stack after stack. Umi, when not being goofy, was running around doing errands, putting her fencing lungs to good use, although Ascot worried about her, knowing she was still weak from the fight with Clef. Lantis provided a calming presence, one of strength, and his level-headedness, which had returned during the ride to the library, had a different perspective than the others. 

When the kind, elderly librarian had told them the library was closing, the girls excused themselves to use the washroom, and the man had a chat. Ferio was the first to speak. "We'll take them home, then meet at the usual place, Ascot. Lantis, do you want to come with us? Emeraude said we could trust you, and my sister never lies."

"I'd be honored, but I do not have an... alias. Nor do I wish to leave Hikaru alone. Zagato. . . ." Lantis trailed off, worried.

"We'd not be out long," Ascot said with a smile, slapping him on his shoulder. "I know exactly how you feel. I don't like leaving Umi for very long, especially now. Clef knows who she is, and she's still a little weak from her fight with him. But, if we join forces, it won't be for very long. We can find Clef, trail him to the Thief, and then rescue her. If we're lucky, we won't have to even fight them."

"United we are strong," Ferio said, sticking out his hand. Ascot cover it with his. Hesitant at first, Lantis placed his own large hand on theirs. 

"And without women, you wouldn't be here in the first place."

"So count us in too."

Umi and Hikaru placed their own hands on the pile, their smiling looks receiving ones of displeasure from the males. As if on cue and before the males could say anything in response, their hands flew to their hips. 

"We're not going to let you guys foolishly going to go and risk your necks! It's like you and Emeraude said, Ferio, united we're strong. You three aren't united. I'm a part of this too, don't ever forget that! This life may be my last one, and I'm not going to sit by to let you play the hero and turn myself into a victim. This time, I'm fighting back!"

"A part of what?" Hikaru innocently asked. Umi blushed and started mumbling to herself, irate at almost letting their secrets slip out. She strained her neck to look at Lantis. "Wherever you go, I go. That's the way it is... because... because I think I love you!"

Everyone gasped, and Umi let out a giggle at the melodramatics of the moment. 

Lantis sighed, rubbing Hikaru's head so she would know he hadn't said anything because he was uncomfortable, not because he wasn't touched. "You're a fine warrior and I trust you. Those should be all the things needed for these two. I'll take you home so you can change out of your school uniform. I guess it's time that I came clean, even though afterwards you may want to take back that statement."

"Nothing could make me take it back," she muttered low enough so that only Lantis could hear.

Ascot stared Umi in the eyes, twirling her soft hair in his fingers. She smiled up at him, her blue practically glowing. "You already know how I feel, Ascot, so why do I have to embarrassed you in front of everybody?"

"Hey, if it's embarrassing to hear the woman of my dreams say that she loves me, then who am I to say I don't want to go red in the face?" Ascot hugged her close and kissed her on the cheek, rubbing his chin against her head. 

Ferio, almost afraid to ask, found his voice was shaking. "Fuu? What about Fuu?"

"She doesn't know what's going on. She's busy checking out a book," Umi said with some sadness. She knew what Ferio had wanted. He had wanted Fuu to say that she would fight alongside them, and to be able to tell her his secret. Dejected, Ferio walked away.

"You guys go and get ready. We'll met a nine, just like this morning. I've got to take Fuu home." 

Around the corner, Ferio found Fuu talking to the kind librarian. She smiled and told the elderly women goodbye when she saw him. She rushed to his side, still wearing her gorgeous smile, and the way she held her book to her chest made her seem younger than she was. Taking her hand, he escorted her to his car and helped her inside. Only then, did she talk, and nervously at that.

"So... out of curiosity... did you want to stay home tonight? I mean, stay at my house tonight. You know... like we did last night? Because... I thought it was kind of nice... waking up to you. I wouldn't mind waking up like that again."

It broke his heart to say no. Ferio wanted to be able to say yes so badly his entire being was screaming it. He shook his head, earring catching the dim light and green hair obscuring his eyes. "Sorry, I wish I could -you have no idea how much I want to stay- but I have things to do. I've been neglecting them for too long."

"Oh." Fuu fell quiet, staring out the window. She took off her glasses, cleaning them. Beside her, Ferio put his keys in the ignition and then stopped. 

Reaching over, his slender fingers cupped Fuu's chin and tilted her face back to them. His breath was taken away when he found himself staring into unshielded eyes the most amazing shade of green he had ever seen. Fuu was just as taken by the hint of a golden sheen in Ferio's eyes. She put that thought away for later. Ferio's eyes broke off and he put Fuu's glasses back on for her. 

"Do me a favor and don't take your glasses off for anybody else, okay? I don't like the idea of having somebody see your pretty eyes. I like the idea of me seeing them, and only me." His fingers trailed behind her ear, tucking fine stray hair back to where it belonged, then down to her chin again. 

Fuu could feel her lips begin to quiver. She felt oddly cold, but warm at the same time. She watched Ferio's eyes travel to her mouth as she wet her dry lips. She tried to take a deep breath, but couldn't. "Ferio. . . ."

"Yes?" he eagerly asked in a hushed voice. 

"That story you told me earlier. . . ." He nodded, leaning in closer. "It was about us, wasn't it?" Fuu's body seemed to be itching. She felt like little bolts of lightning were running across her skin. Her breathing was coming out in short, hollow waves, and the air in the car was so hot it was freezing. 

"I suppose it was," he said. Fuu ran her fingers through his green hair, and he actually shuddered from pleasure. He was surprised that he could make a sentence of more than two words. 

"Could you do me a favor?" she asked. Fuu's cheeks turned bright pink, but she still couldn't manage to take her eyes away from Ferio. She felt so silly, but she wanted it so badly. . . . Ferio shook his head emphatically. She leaned a little closer, and pulled her glasses off, afraid they would get in the way. Her eyelashes brushed his cheek, and his breath warmed her lips. "This might sound odd, but... please, could you kiss me?"

Ferio blinked. He was pleased, but he wasn't sure what was going on. "You... you want me to kiss you?" This time, it was Fuu nodded. 

Swooping forward, his heart surged as his lips touched hers. With a free hand he undid his seatbelt and pulled himself towards Fuu, who found herself backed up against the door. His hands laced themselves in her hair. Their bodies shook as their lips brushed over each other. As if sharing a mind, they found a rhythm, each trying to fill the heated passion rising in their stomachs. She let out a moan when his lips traversed her neck. Fuu wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Fuu was barely even aware when she began to pull at his shirt. With a slow kiss, he ended the heated embrace. His hands brushed down the hair he'd messed up. Even then, his lips still brushed hers as he spoke, and she clung to him. Fuu was glad that he was there to support her, because she felt like she couldn't sit up straight if she wanted to.

Their eyes still locked, he appeared just as breathless, fingers still trailing through her hair and across her cheek, then up again. He didn't even know what he was saying until it had come out of his mouth. "I'll be done around midnight. Will you wait for me?"

Fuu tried to nod, but it only came out as a shiver at the very idea. She gave his lips another kiss, but Ferio pulled away before it could deepen to the extreme it had before. 

Damn, it was going to be a long night.


	9. FHOH: Fight: The Teams Are Decided Almos...

FHOH 9: 

Fight: The Teams Are Decided... Almost

  
  


Author's Notes: Please... just step around the plot holes. ^_^;

  
  


Everyone assembled on top of Umi's roof. While being an odd spot for people to get together, it was practical: there were no buildings to look down on them, it was isolated, and the first attack made by the other Clan had been in this area. Ferio was the last one to arrive, gracefully floating up from Umi's porch. His green eyes blinked in Hikaru's direction. "Lantis told you everything? You understand?"

Hikaru crossed her muscular arms across her small chest. She looked like pink pixie trying to get mad: it didn't really work. "One of the things about being a martial artist is that we're supposed to keep an open mind. It doesn't seem... odd to me. I know that it's odd that I don't find it odd, but it isn't odd. Bother. . . ."

The tall man who appeared to be a shadow behind her, put his large hand on Hikaru's shoulder. His violet eyes seemed to draw Ferio's attention from Hikaru. "You know. Don't pretend you don't. But don't say anything yet. Please. It might be... traumatising." Ferio agreed, but Hikaru arched her neck to stare up at him. He smiled down at the girl who had again and again captured his heart. "I'll talk to you about it later. And don't forget that you promised to tell me your secret." He tapped her nose and Ferio rolled his eyes, turning to Umi and Ascot.

They stood side by side, hands entwined, lightly supporting each other. Umi looked ready to nod off at any moment. It probably was too early for her to be out after exhausting all her energy fighting Clef, but Ferio wasn't about to tell her. He wasn't that crazy. Nonetheless, he offered her one more chance out. "Your friend Clef might be there tonight. Are you sure that you're ready to face the idea of hurting your friend?"

He saw that Umi squeezed Ascot's hand. "I have to be," she meekly said. Ferio actually began to feel bad for her. "It's him or us. But we're going to try and save everybody. So that means I have to keep pushing him back down until I can help him. I don't want to hurt him, I want to save him, but sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind."

Ascot beamed down at her.

It made Ferio feel so alone. So very alone. He'd only just made a friend to lose him to a girl. It made him wish -and he knew it wasn't going to be the first time that night- that Fuu knew everything and could fight along side them. No, he didn't really want to her to fight. That would endanger her. He just wanted to know that she understood his life, that she really knew him, that she could say she loved the real Ferio, and to be there on the sideline cheering him on. Knowing that Fuu loved Ferio without even knowing what he was, made him irate.

"Let's get going," the green haired man growled. He twisted the ring on his finger and his clothes were lost in a swirl of green cloth. He saw Ascot doing the same. Pointing a clothed finger at Hikaru, he shook it, golden eyes menacing. "Not a word of this to anybody."

She nodded and pulled off her jacket. She wore a gi underneath, black with red highlights. With only a single pin, she twisted her long braid around her head and stuck it in place. Hikaru pulled on a mask, only her eyes visible. To finish the look, she put a katana in her belt sash. 

"My dad would probably flip if he saw what I was wearing," Hikaru said to Ferio. She then shrugged. "It's an old Halloween costume. Lantis suggested that I might not want to have my identity revealed, and this was the only thing I could think of. Lantis also suggested that I have a sword. Apparently, besides magic, pointy metal objects are the most common weapon." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "If that's really the case, then most of you people must be male."

Umi laughed, patting Hikaru on the shoulder. "It's going to be good to have another girl around here. We'll show these doofuses how to fight, right Hikaru? And we've got to keep them from getting hurt. Guys always loose control when they're fighting." The other girl giggled.

She turned her own ring, and when her new clothes reappeared after a blue flash, she was wearing a skin tight fencing uniform of sky blue. She was wearing a face mask too -which actually made many of the people present think of Spiderman- but her blue hair was still swirling around her body like a cape. The three males stared at her.

Her boyfriend was the first to speak. "I didn't know you were going to wear that!"

"I made an improvement," she said simply.

"If I was a jealous person, I might have a problem with you going out dressed like that," Ascot teased. "I guess you're just lucky I'm not jealous. You know... if you were blond, you'd look a like Seven of Nine." Umi muttered that Ascot was a geek, but she gave him a tight hug anyway. Everybody could tell Ascot was pleased by getting hugged by a woman who looked like... well... like Umi.

Hikaru was not exactly pleased. She liked Umi, she really did, but she didn't like the idea of Lantis ogling somebody who was made of curves and wiry muscles, instead of being short, less curvy, and built like a cat. In other words: somebody who was exactly the opposite of her.

A hand pulled on her mask and lips touched her mouth. She opened her eyes to see Lantis. "Don't worry," he said. "If I wanted somebody who looked like that, I wouldn't have kissed you, would I?"

Ferio frowned under his mask. "You're going as is, Lantis?" The dark man replied that they already knew who he was and it would make it clear that he had switched sides. The golden eyed boy bit his lip on some snappy comment that would have been cruel and unprovoked to say. "Then let's start talking and get out of here. Ascot and Umi, you trail Clef. Lantis, you trail Zagato. I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Use the rings for communication. Oh here," he tossed a ring to Lantis. "They're going to try something tonight. I know they are." 

  
  


****

  
  


"Why is there a dog here?" Ferio demanded. The dog in question barked and thumped his tail, clearly happy at being a topic of conversation. The thing was almost as big as Hikaru. The little girl said his name was Hikari -and Ferio hid a smile- and that they were a team. Ferio was too preoccupied to argue much. Who knew? Maybe a dog would come in handy. . . .

He eyed the house they had determined as being the target for the enemy's attack. It was pretty obvious, especially when one saw the figures outside with the multi coloured magic. The house was like any other in the neighbourhood: large, expansive, ritzy, and screaming that the owner had money. Ferio's own house was just around the corner. But he wasn't about to say that. 

Ascot approached, a tired Umi leaning on him. When Umi saw the familiar house, all her old strength came flooding back to her. She gripped Ascot so hard he yelped, and she apologized when she finally realized it. The blue eyed girl swallowed nervously. "That's my friend Presea's house!"

The tallest man there pointed out their enemies. "That quartz coloured magic that's the weakest belongs to the Summoner. The black energy that's the next weakest, belongs to the Priest. I don't know why he's here. He's not the type of person who usually fights. He's probably doing it just to spite me. The green coloured magic belongs to the Hunter, the violet to the Thief. We have them outnumbered, but probably not out powered."

"Right," Ferio agreed. "Ascot, you take care of the Summoner. Lantis, had we still been enemies, you would have fought me. I'm asking you to fill the position of Emeraude and take care of the Priest. I'll take care of the Hunter. Hikaru, Hikari, I know it's asking a lot, but take care of the Thief, okay? There are two of you, and she uses knives more than magic, so hopefully you can be alright. Umi, make it quick. If she's your friend, then hopefully you can go in there and get her out of that house without too much problem. If we get separated, we'll meet up again at Umi's house."

"Do you think that's a good idea? Splitting up like that?" Umi asked. 

"It's more honourable than instigating a fight in which you are doomed to win," Hikaru pointed out. She then paused, thinking it over. "Let's get it over with."

  
  


*****

  
  


Clef's mind felt hazy. He sauntered up to the door, and was about to knock, casually about to ask if Presea would be able to come out and talk to him, when a green bush came running from out of nowhere and barrelled into him. He fell, a heavy weight on him. The grin on his chubby face was evil, twisting it into some hideous monster. "Ah, the Green Magician. Such a tacky name for such a tacky costume."

"Shut up!" He hissed. Ascot stood up, a shimmering light glowing in one of his hands to become a weapon, though one not quite so astonishing as Ferio's. He held it at Clef's throat. "You're so full of pride and vanity you don't even hide your face. Not unless there's a chance you might get caught. Get up and fight me."

"What if I don't want to? Maybe I like it here on the ground, being held there at sword point! What do you think would happen if the Thief's parents looked out and saw me, their daughter's best friend, being held at sword point by the supposed 'hero' of our fair city?"

"That's not going to happen." He held out his finger and a blue haired fairy flew over and landed on it. He never took his eyes off Clef. "Well? How did it go?"

The little fairy nodded, doing a little balance-beam dance on his finger. "I did it just as you asked, sir! They'll sleep and snore until the dawn doth stir! With dreams of happiness and peace, none the wiser are they to the proximity of this disease." After sticking her tongue out at Clef, the fairy disappeared, back to the world where she lived before Ascot had summoned her.

"I never did like fairy prose," Clef grumbled. "I never liked fairies in the first place. Just like I never liked swordplay. Lightning!" Lightning raced up Ascot's sword, and he dropped it faster than he would a hot coal. Clef cackled. Half a second later, he was clutching his head. Why did the annoying voices have to yell at him? Damn it, the world was turning black again! He wasn't ready for a fight of this calibre; he wasn't ready for any fight. "Curse that girl."

Ascot laughed at him. "What's the matter, Clef? Did Umi hurt you too much? You know, there might be some children's Tylenol inside the house."

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Clef hollered. Blue light entered his hand, and he pointed his sword up at Ascot, who had dove for his. They each held their sword at each other's chest. Clef's lungs raced up and down, as if he was having some type of a panic attack. "Why are you making fun of me? That's right! You were there at the park! I was fighting you before Umi attacked me. Why were you with my old friend?"

"That's none of your business," he growled. 

Clef's eyes widened, the answer etched on the other boy's face. "You love her? Oh, that's rich! Then... if Umi is one of the girls we're supposed to kill, you must be the one who wanted to marry her in our first life! You won't kill her, will you? No, you'll let yourself be doomed to Hell, so that she can go to Heaven. And so that you won't ever have to feel your blade sink into her warm flash, watch blood trickle from the corner of her kissable mouth, watch her clothes become stained red, watch her skin turn pale, hear her struggle with breathing as her heart begins to slow, and watch her beautiful blue eyes ask 'Why? Why did you have to kill me? You killed me! I hate you. . . .'"

"Shut up!" Ascot roared. His blood was boiling. Damn Clef... his magic suddenly increased, and words threatened to blow up.

The small boy suddenly looked surprised, and very, very afraid. His frame began to shake, sword wavering dangerously close to puncturing Ascot. "No... No, you can't! If you use that spell here... now... we'll both be electrocuted! We'll loose consciousness and accidentally skewer each other!"

"Point being?" the green eyed boy demanded in a guttural voice. His gaze was so harsh Clef's skin was crawling. "I don't really care. It means that Umi won't have to fight you, and that you won't kill her. I don't care if I die, as long as she lives. We want to find a way to save everybody, Clef. Why don't you join our side? Umi's your friend! She's part of your Clan! You don't have to kill her, Clef. Join our side!"

"Never!" he spat. "I'll never join your side! Umi's nothing to me! I hate her, just like I hate you! She betrayed us, and she must be punished! She's nothing to me! Nothing!"

Ascot's lips tightened. "So be it! Lightning!"

  
  


*****

  
  


Lantis did not want to draw his sword. If possible, he might even refuse to fight his brother. Except... there was Hikaru to think about. They were a team, and he did not like being sperated from her. He landed on the ground, rising a small amount of dirt, though he was as silent as a cat. He vaguely heard something hitting the ground behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Hikaru and Hikari standing amongst the designer trees. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "You were supposed to go after Caldina."

"I know," Hikau said, petting her dog between the ears. She slowly approached Lantis, katana still undrawn. "She's moved. This... Caldina is here with the Priest." Her eyes stared ahead, blinking slowly. "Who appears to be the bartender from before."

It was like looking into a mirror. Zagato always forgot how much they looked alike. He grinned at his brother, Caldina holding him against her protectively. "The rest of your rag-tag assembly have hidden their identities," the dark haired man pointed out. "Why don't you hide your face behind a mask?"

"Because I have nothing to hide," Lantis replied. 

Zagato's grin was clearly amused. "Nothing to hide? Everybody has things to hide. Little girl, I assume you are the same that was with our old partner in the bar. Did you know he's in love with you?" Hikaru remained silent. "I see. So you do know. Do you wear your heart on your sleeve now, brother?"

"Brother?" Hikaru glanced at Lantis, catching his eye. He'd hurt her. She turned away, refusing to betray anything. "You neglected to mention that fact, Lantis. You live alone. Is the reason why you enjoy being alone because your brother has a goal different than yours?"

"I wanted nothing more than to care for you. You are my own flesh and blood," Zagato told them before Lantis could answer. Caldina's pink-painted lips kissed his cheek, but he still ignored her. "Your memories awoke before mine, and you left. It was then that mine awoke. Perhaps we might have continued living happily, had you not turned your back on me."

Lantis was uncomfortable with the topic of conversation, but he felt talking was better than fighting. "I was aware of my past from the moment I was born," he growled. "I was still able to live with you for many years. Then you started a monopoly, as if money was the most important thing in the world to you. Money means nothing. Your greed sickened me. That is why I left. And I am glad that I did so."

"And so, if money is not most important in the world, what was the most important thing in the world then?"

"Love."

Once again, Hikaru suddenly looked up at him. Way up. 'Lantis... like me... thinks that love is the most important thing in the world? But... he loves... he's in love with me? Am I what's most important to him?'

"This is ahll vahry fine ahnd dandee, but Ah wahnna fight, y'all," Caldina drawled in her accent. "Cahn Ah fight them, Kitty?"

"Kitty?" Hikaru asked, sweatdropping.

Caldina smiled cheerfully, pointing a teaching finger in the air. "His name's Zagahto, and 'gahto' is Spanish for 'cat', yah see? So reely, his name means caht. It's just thaht eesy."

Hikaru scratched her head. "Yeah but, there's also 'gateaux' in French, and that means cake. So his name could also mean cake. Don't you think?"

"Yes!" Caldina clapped her hands. "Mah, you ahre ah smahrt one! Ah think Ah like ya'll, girl! Let's not fight them, Kitty-Cahke!"

"Um... are you drunk?"

"No, Lahntis, why d'yah ahsk?" She giggled. "Ah know Ah seem ah little bit flahky, but Ah'm ah thief. No mahtter how mahny lives Ah have, that's ahlways what Ah'll be, deep down. But it's not what Ah want to be. Ah wahnna die, Lahntis. Ah'm sick of living. Life's great ahnd all, but Ah wahnna bee ahble tah finally rest!"

"Then defect like I did! Find a way to save everybody!" Lantis urged. Unbeknownest to him, at that same moment, Ascot was asking Clef the same thing. 

Caldina's smile vanished, but it was Zagato who answered for her. "Didn't you hear her? She's a thief. She has no alliances to begin with. That's how thieves are. Caldina doesn't care what team she's on or who dies or who gets saved. She's only interested in herself. "

Lantis remained silent a moment, but beside him Hikaru was muttering about how it was a horrible idea. Even Hikari seemed distressed about Caldina's lack of interest in anything the world held. After a moment or two of staring at his brother, who was just as maddeningly stoic as he, Lantis said: "Tell me, Zagato, have you recovered all your memories?" Lantis' brother nodded. "Then you know as well as I who betrayed their clan, in reality."

Caldina's head flipped between the two. "Now what the Hell is that suppose t'ah mean?"

A flare appeared overhead. Hikari barked, and Hikaru pulled on Lantis' sleeve. "It's time to go, Lantis." She waited patiently for Lantis and Zagato to stop staring at each other, Caldina just as confused as she.

"I love her. And I know who you love. If you don't follow your own heart, you'll be a worse traitor than I am." With that final warning, Lantis turned, Hikaru and her dog hot on his heels.

  
  


****

  
  


Presea sat on the edge of her back, wringing her fingers back and forth. For once she had discarded her skimpy clothes and large jewels, dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a tank top, her sandy hair wound in a braid and curled into a bun. She was so out of it, she wasn't even wearing any makeup. Unwillingly, she thought back to the last conversation she'd had with Clef.

"I'm worried about you, Clef. You don't seem like yourself."

"Nonesense. I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you aren't. I know you, Clef. There's something wrong in your life, and I want to help you. You're my friend... and... and I love you!"

"What do you mean you love me?"

"I mean... I mean I love you. As in, I've been in love with you since we were hanging upside down on the jungle gym bars. You were the first guy who ever kissed me, and that made me love you even more. I've dated other guys, but none of them made me feel good about myself, or made me laugh the way you do, or even knew me like you. I'm so sorry for blurting it out like this, not even face to face, it had to be on the phone, but I just wanted you to know that I care for you and always be there for you, but that you need to open up to me. I'm even more sorry to say this, knowing how you feel about Umi. I mean, it's a love triangle, right? And. . . ."

"You can't love me! I hate you! I hate Umi! I hate you both! You two females go against everything I stand for!"

"What do you mean?"

Clef had then said something which Presea's mind could not repeat, a string of harsh, furious words Presea didn't even know Clef knew. She was astonished, but so confused she was finding it hard to concentrate and beginning to hate herself. Why was it when Clef refused to let her get close to him, she got mad at herself and not at him?

She was tired of sitting down. Presea got up and began pacing the room. It was because of her uneasiness that she was able to see what had happened. She had glanced out her window, to see Clef pinned under a large man in green who just happened to match the description of the Green Magician. Her voice was unused, weak, barely even a squeak. "No!"

Umi raced in at just that moment, fencing helmet in hand. "Presea? Pre... oh no!" She pounded on the glass, screaming. "Clef! Ascot! No!"

Ascot looked up. He waved, standing up and holding Clef's body in his arms. The small boy had fainted at the idea of being electrocuted and skewered. Everything was okay. Umi let out of breath, but Presea was definetly unhinged. 

"Umi? Ascot... What are you doing... what are you wearing? Why was that man holding a sword to Clef? Where did Clef get a sword? What's going on?"

The blue eyed girl took Presea by her shoulders. "Listen, I know that this is hard to grasp right now, but you're in danger. You're in danger from Clef. I don't know how to explain it at this moment, but you have to come with me. Come with me to my apartment, and we can stay up all night like we did when we were little, and I'll try to explain everything, because there's a lot to go through. But Clef... isn't exactly Clef anymore. Okay?"

Presea glanced out the window again, chewing her lip. The tall man was staring up at the window, still holding the limp body of the boy she loved. But Umi had been Presea's friend longer. Which part of her heart was she to follow? How could Clef ever turn against her? Still, he hadn't been himself lately. Presea weakly managed to nod. "Okay, Umi. I'll come with you... what about my parents?"

"Leave them a note." Umi opened the window, while Presea scribbled a note for her parents, saying she had gone to school earlier than normal to meet with Umi. She whispered the spell for the water dragon, and a spark of blue water went flying into the air before bursting, and water ran down as if it were a summer shower of rain. She packed a small bag for Presea, although Umi doubted her friend would be going to school the next day. Looking up, she saw the sandy haired girl staring at her oddly, as if Umi had just done the impossible. Umi smiled brightly. "Presea, there's a whole new world out there, and we going to rediscover it together!"

  
  


****

  
  


Ferio swung up on the branch, waiting patiently. He gripped his weapon tighter, staring down at the masked man known as the White Hunter. Cloaked in that colour, the strands of colourless blond hair that hung into his eyes were almost invisible, and his brown eyes stood out as if they were black. He was the only member of the Plains Clan that had masked his face. Ferio found that interesting. "Why do you hide your face?"

"Because if my identity were ever to be revealed, my job might be hurt. I wear it to protect both myself and my friends, the same as you do." The man's voice was muffled, but it was clear that it was soft, rather musical and pleasant. He undid his cloak with more gracefulness than Hikaru and Lantis combined. Underneath it, he wore plain white pants, white running shoes, and a peasant-like top. It was all so normal looking, Ferio found it hard to believe. He still wore a loose scarf, which hid his mouth and nose, so that his eyes and short blonde hair were clearly visible. Magic glittered momentarily, and a rapier appeared in his hand, glittering as if made with pearl. "I assume you've come to fight me."

"You assume correctly, although I wish we could all work together." Ferio jumped from the tree, his sword half raised to a fighting position. "Aren't you tired of endless fighting?"

"No," he said shortly, much to Ferio's surprise. His eyes gave Ferio the impression of a smile. "I like fighting. Being either the antagonist or the protagonist is the only thing in life for me. When the sun is high, I am the protagonist, but when the moon rises, I become the opposite. It's rather exilerating, and it broadens your horizons by leaps and bounds. In fact, I enjoy the learning experiences and physical excercise it provides so much, I've already started our little war before all the players were assembled on the chessboard."

"Chessboard?"

He nodded. "Yes, I rather like the idea of our little war being a chessboard. Surely you know what I'm referring too? That's right, the other hunter. I feel rather bad about having to kill him, because he was a good friend and it was slightly unfair. Will you be attending the funeral? Not going to say anything? That's a good idea. After all, should I also attend, we could meet each other, and then what would the point of all this secrecy be?"

Ferio agreed. "Then I guess there's only one thing left to do. Would you care to atack first, or should I?"

"I think I'd like the honour, thank you very much."

With a running charge, the fight was on. It was like a leaf fighting against the reflection of the moon. Their swords clashed, metal meeting pearl, and they found themselves evenly matched. Ferio missed it when Umi's signal went up. It had been long since he had been in a fight this good. The other members of the Plains Clan were all busy seeing to Clef, except for Cladina, who had already gone home. 

The White Hunter was starting to get angry. He didn't show it, but he wanted to win and he would do it at any cost. "I remember you, Green Swordsman. Yes, I remember you. You left your Clan all for the love of a female. Has she been reincarnated again? Nevermind, that's a silly question. We all got recincarnated. Have you found her yet?" The White Hunter swung, and Ferio's block was slow, confused by the topic at hand.

He fell back, clutching his arm where he'd gotten his hit. He glanced down at his hand, not surpised to find it stained with blood. "That's none of your business," he growled, attacking back.

He blocked the attack easily, coming in quick with another dart. Ferio's skin began to bleed again. "Now that's an answer that could be a yes or a no. Maybe you haven't or maybe you don't want me to know. I think it's the first. So you haven't found your soulmate yet. Interesting. In that case, maybe I should work on finding her first."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Ferio demanded. "Aren't you guys all about finding people and killing them, that way you can save yourselves?"

"Actually, it's whoever kills the most of them. So you see, I could kill Umi and the second girl, and keep the third girl all to myself. I just have to make sure your soulmate is the third girl. Of course, since we weren't made for each other, we'll never be completely happy, but I'm sure I can satisfy her in ways you never could."

Ferio's sword vanished. He wasn't going to fight in this fight anymore. With the White Hunter trying to use his heart to hurt him, Ferio wasn't going to win, and he wasn't going to be part of a fight he was doomed to lose. He didn't like the idea of turning tail and running, but dying was even less of an idea he enjoyed. "It's been a pleasure fighting with you, but I don't look forward to continuing it, or to have a rematch. Good night."

He vanished into the trees, and from that into the night. Ferio made sure he wasn't being followed, then he briefly visited Umi's apartment. Umi was inside talking to Presea, Hikaru had fallen asleep on Lantis' shoulder, the tall man had a smile on his face which seemed slightly disturbing and refused to get up incase he woke the red headed girl. Ferio talked to Ascot and then left.

After all, he had promised to be home before midnight. 


	10. FHOH: Love: The Curse and the Gift

  
  


Author's Notes: Yeah, in case you didn't hear, my computer crashed, and now I had to write the chapter all over again. The first was SO much better, so if I ever get my laptop fixed, I'll have to replace it. I mean... it was a ten page chapter, and four of those pages were a super fluffy make out seen between Ferio and Fuu! (It was only kissing people. . . .) So enjoy chapter ten of FHOH, version 1.5! Oh, and if some of this stuff actually happened in other chapters... meh, then just step around the plot holes. I'll try and fix those later.

  
  
  
  


Chapter Ten: Love, the Curse and the Gift

  
  


Ferio found the door unlocked, waiting for him. He couldn't help but smile, while at the same time he mentally frowning. It was romantic, sure, but it was also dangerous. He shut the front door and quickly heading upstairs to the bed room, following the trail of rose petals. His grin grew broader, but he didn't take the time to oggle. He wanted to make sure that Fuu was alright.

Entering the bed room, he found a collection of candles burning, creating a gentle light. Sitting at the computer desk, the mutating screen saver cast Fuu in her own light. Coming up behind her, he tapped a key, and the computer immediately flashed back to the computer program. Ferio saved the program and shut off the laptop before he began to rub Fuu's back.

She yawned, slowly waking back up. Fuu glanced at the clock. "You're back later than I thought you would have been."

"Didn't anybody tell you that you aren't supposed to fall asleep with the candles burning, little girl?" he teased. "I thought you said that you were going to wait."

"I've been up for almost nineteen hours! Even I need to get a little shut-eye now and then. Besides, in case you didn't notice, it's not as if I haven't given you the idea that I want to spend the night alone, now have I?" He felt her shiver under his hand.

Leaning against her desk, his fingertips travelled to her chin, and he leaned down to kiss her softly on her lips. Fuu all but fell into him at his touch. She tasted so good. Everything about Fuu Hououji made Ferio feel as if they were the only people in the world. Her lips were supple against his, but he stopped kissing her to gaze down into her eyes. There was something about her wide green eyes that made Ferio feel insignificant. What a crazy world he found himself surrounded by whenever he was near Fuu. He felt omnipotent and powerless all at the same time. What made the feeling even odder was that for once he felt as if he were only himself: Ferio. With Fuu by his side, he could confidently say he knew who he was and like himself.

"Are you certain about this?" he murmured. His sweet breath stirred the wisps of hair hanging stubbornly by her chin.

"No," she conceded. "But not being able to be with you, for whatever reason, is driving me crazy, and for the life of me, I can't figure out why. Ferio, when I'm around you I feel... I don't know what I feel, and that's the problem. But when you hold me and you kiss me everything just feels. . . ."

"Right?" he nodded. "I feel the same way."

The tall girl before him, the girl who looked as though she were an animated reed or a flower come to life, scared him. To Fuu, the taller man with the eyes that seemed coated with gold and the pirate like earing scared her. What were these feelings they were having? They didn't understand them, and it seemed they had no control over them.

Fuu wanted to say what she was feeling. She knew they were dangerous words, but the words were demanding to be said. "Ferio, I. . . ." But then his lips were on hers, and there was no longer any need for words.

He kissed her so passionately her body stopped their subtle quivers to become almost paralysed. Ferio's warm lips moved down to her neck, and she relaxed against him, running her long fingers through his green hair. She pulled out the hair elastic holding his short ponytail in place, and toyed with the ends.

Practically purring from Fuu's toying hands, he stifled a pleasured sound by breathing in deeply. She smelled so good. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he hoisted her from the chair and pulled her knees against his hips. She laughed, clinging to his neck. With a devious smile, she nuzzled his neck in return, nipping at his ear playfully. 

Ferio fell unto the bed, pulling Fuu down with him. She sat up, her grin broad and teasing. Staring down hi, her graceful fingers toyed with the buttons on his shirt. Ferio smiled back up at her, his large hands travelling up the sides of her body. She moved with him, as if she were putty in the hands of a sculptor. When she sighed and moved against his body, the young man felt as if he were going to die. 

When his fingers began to work at undoing her shirt, Fuu made no move to stop him, and went limp. The way he stared up at her made her feel like she was a goddess in the throes of a heartfelt worship. She had never felt that way before. Being around Ferio made her feel like she was a treasure he loved more than life itself. She felt more beautiful and powerful than she ever had before. Fuu felt the room grow hot as the last button came undone, but her pale skin was covered in goosebumps. His fingers began to trail up her stomach.

She felt her jaw drop over, and her warm lips tingled from the air she was breathing in. Fuu stared at his handsome face that masked over whatever it was he was feeling in his heart. "What are you doing to me?" she whispered, feeling her insides tremble. How come it was only with Ferio that she felt this way? She felt like Aphrodite and Athena rolled together in a complex pattern she could never hope to understand. She felt hot and cold all together. All she wanted was to feel him touch her in ways only he could. Fuu felt like he was weaving a spell around her heart, and she didn't care enough about it stop him.

The thought that she was all his made Ferio almost lose control of himself and become the Swordsman. She had never given herself up to anybody before, and she had chosen him. She'd left her door open for him to enter, let him taste her lips, and everyday she was giving him more and more. It made him feel horrible that he couldn't offer her anything in return, because the only thing he could give her that was his was something poisoned and disfigured beyond recognition. 

He could never give Fuu his heart. That was like giving her a death wish, and who would want his heart, anyway? All it brought was destruction and misery. But he'd give her anything else; anything she wanted, he could have. 

Cupping her chin, Fuu's hand touched his gently, and he saw the ring on her finger. She noticed the way his eyes stayed there, and Fuu jumped off of him, as if guilty. She flung it into her dresser drawer and shoved the drawer shut. He smiled at her, sitting up on the bed. She didn't even want the Swordsman. Ferio never thought he could love Fuu more than he did watching her surrounded by candlelight, trusting herself to him, and only him.

Taking her by her hips, he kissed her stomach, lips begin to travel upwards as his hands fumbled with the strap of her bra. He was acting like a young boy nervous about trying to appear learned in the way of undoing bras. 

Smiling, she nuzzled his cheek with hers. "I don't think so," she muttered. Fuu began to pull at the bottom of his shirt, undoing the buttons slowly, letting him watch as her fingers teased the skin under her shirt. When Fuu finally got the shirt open, she had to swallow to keep from drooling. The urge to jump into his arms and have her kiss him until she was breathless was all but irresistible. She placed a hand over his heart, puzzled at its quick beat. Running, her hands over his skin, she jumped away when she found something wet.

"Ferio!" Fuu lifted his arm and stared at his side. 'Ferio, you're bleeding!"

"I am?" He followed her gaze and found a gash in his side. He stared at, puzzled. Now why hadn't he felt that earlier? Where had he gotten it from? His eyes narrowed, and he glowered at it as if his body had betrayed him. The other swordsman. Ferio had underestimated him. Now the romantic mood was out the window, and it was because Ferio had gotten cocky. He'd never make that mistake again. 

"Sit on the bed," Fuu ordered. As if embarrassed to be caught in her simple white bra from who knew when, she threw her shirt back on. After momentarily disappearing into the washroom, she returned carrying a first aid kit and a cloth. 

"I'm sorry if this stings a little," she said, beginning to wipe away at the wound with the cloth. Ferio hissed at the cold water on his skin. When she was certain the wound was clean, she dabbed an edge of the cloth with peroxide and gently began to disinfect the wound.

"Ow!" he snapped, feeling as if salt and been rubbed into the gash in his side. He smiled at Fuu and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, honey. I know you didn't do that on purpose. It's not your fault hydrogen peroxide is a bitch and stings like hell. So, where you learn all this doctoral stuff?"

With a shrug, she placed some gauze over his side. "Everybody's got to learn this stuff sometime, right? I guess I must have learned it when I was little, because I can't remember learning it recently." She tapped the gauze to his skin with some surgical tape, and then began to put stuff away. Returning from the bathroom for a second time, she handed Ferio his shirt. "Here. That will hold for now, but you should still go and get it checked out. You're going to need stitches, more than likely."

He took the vestment, staring at her with puppy dog eyes. "You're kicking me out?"

Fuu put her hands on her hips and stared back at him. "Well it's not like we do anything else without making that wound of your worse! Besides, I think that finding your kidney's suddenly hanging outside your body might ruin whatever atmosphere we manage to create. You. Hospital. Now."

Ferio sighed. "Yes, doctor." He grinned at Fuu and gave her a quick peck on her lips. As he was putting his shirt back on, he said, "Just as a reminder, I'm taking you out for dinner tomorrow night to make up for tonight."

"Don't bother. That's completely unnecessary. I just wish you could tell me how and where you got it. Or why you were coming in so late. I know you said that you had things to do, but really! If you stay out like that, I wonder how you ever find time to sleep."

"No, I mean it, I'm taking you out. I really want to." He smiled at her, and she gave in. Passing by her, he snapped his fingers. Just for the hell of it, curious to see her answer, he asked, "By the way Fuu, what was with that ring you went and threw into the night stand?"

Her face went bright pink. She looked only puzzled for a second, then she smiled. "Oh, that. Well, it was given to me by someone I once met through the newspaper. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." It was kind of scary that Fuu was almost as good a liar as he was.

After she saw Ferio off, waving to him until his dishevelled car had disappeared, Fuu poured herself a glass of water and swallowed as much Tylenol as the bottle's directions would allow her. She was starting to get a really bad migraine. . . . Half a second later, the phone rang.

"I forgot to tell you," Ferio said to her over his cell phone, "I'll pick you up at nine o clock for a late dinner. That will give you enough time to recuperate from work, right? See ya tomorrow!" With that, he hung up before Fuu could argue with him.

Fuu took a sip of water, and paused. Even though it was so late it was early morning, her only thought was, "I don't have a dress to wear."

  
  


****

  
  


The next day at school, everybody commented about Fuu, though none of the comments were to her face. She was acting very strange. Fuu was usually a levelheaded girl, aware of every little thing that was going on around her. Helpful and friendly, there was not a single soul in the school that didn't admire her. The day that she and Ferio were going to go out for the first time, however, she was a walking day dream. She didn't notice when the teachers called her name, and almost walked into open lockers several times. Then, strangely, to combat the day dream, she would often complain of headaches. 

But all that had been forgotten when she went to Umi's house to get ready for the date. Ascot let her up after giving her some Acetaminophen to help her headaches, and then Umi ushered her into the bedroom, where the dress that Fuu was supposed to wear had been laid out. Fuu put it on dubiously. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. "I mean, it feels so short."

Umi rolled her eyes as she tried to motivate Presea in a game of cards. Her friend had been walking through a fog since discovering her real past. "That's only because you don't wear dresses, Fuu. If you did wear them a lot more, you'd realize that it's not short at all. I swear, you have more pant suits than my mother. Besides, it's the only dress I have that isn't blue or purple or black, even. I don't think those colours would look good on you. Are you ready yet? Come on out so we can see."

She nervously stepped out of the bedroom. The dress in question was made of a dark green colour, and had a sewn-on shift of translucent gold over top. It came down to an inch or two above Fuu's knees, and the loose fabric could make a ballerina jealous when she spun around. The spaghetti straps felt unusual to the reporter, but the back of the dress made her feel sensuous. It was backless, but the spaghetti straps were cris-crossing each other to hold the dress in place. Umi had even leant her shoes, open toed sandals with long laces that wound up her calf. The whole ensemble had a Grecian look that Fuu secret loved.

The blue haired girl clapped her hands approvingly. "Oh! Ferio's going to speechless when he sees you, Fuu! You look like you could be a female Apollo with that dress and your hair and your skin. But you know what you need?" Umi helped Presea out of her chair. "Come on, Presea. You've got to help me do Fuu's hair and make up."

"Make up? Hair?" The other girl seemed to perk up a little at the idea of playing hair dresser.

By the time Fuu had been poked, sprayed, prodded, brushed, curled, pinned, and painted, by objects she couldn't even identify, it was almost time for Ferio to pick her up. She'd told him to come and pick her up at Umi's, since there was no way she was going to be escaping from the clutches of Umi's hair and make up supplies unless he rode in on a white horse to save her. Fuu stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyeshadow was a subtle green, and instead of blush they had applied a faint amount of gold shimmer to her cheeks. Her lipstick was a dark pink, which Umi said would match her cheeks by the time she had gotten to the restaurant with Ferio. Her hair had been brushed until it sparkled, and half of it had been put up into a loose knot, while the rest had been curled to frame her cheeks and neck. Umi said that leaving part of it down would entice Ferio to play with her hair.

Umi rushed to get the doorbell. Fuu hadn't even heard it go off, but she could hear Umi as she answered the door. "Hey, Ferio! Wow, you're looking sharp! Trying to impress Fuu, are we?" She giggled, but Fuu hadn't heard Ferio answer. "Of course she's ready. She's just a little camera shy, that's all." Umi rushed back to the bedroom and pulled Fuu to the door.

"Did you know what your lipstick matches the colour of your cheeks?" Ferio teasingly asked. Fuu was already starting to go pink, and when she saw Ferio, she almost started to go red.

He was wearing a suit so dark the green was almost black. His tie was golden, and his white shirt appeared to have been almost ritualistically pressed to make sure it was flawless. While it was nothing special, Fuu thought, as far as suits went, on him it looked amazing. His hair had been pulled back into a tighter ponytail than normal, and his bangs still fell into his eyes in a childlike, careless manner. He might have been wearing a suit, but he was still her Ferio underneath it all, the young man who was never without a snappy comment.

Almost nervously, he held a flower out to her. "Here, this is for you."

She accepted it with a nervous hand. Without getting too close to it, she could already smell the sweet aroma. "Thank you, Ferio. It's lovely. I'll give it to Umi to keep in water so it doesn't try out while we're out."

Umi waved them off like a mother would a daughter going out on her first date. Shutting the door, she sighed contentedly. She turned back to Presea, who was lounging on the couch... upside down. Umi tilted her head to look at her somewhat more properly. "So, what do you want to do now? It's just you and me, Presea. Girls night in! Want to watch a movie and live on the wild side by making up popcorn dripping with butter and salt?"

"No, thank you. I... I'm getting really tired. I think I'll just hit the hay a little early." Presea dashed off to the spare bedroom without another word. Thinking nothing of it, Umi went into the kitchen and began to make up her ultra (unhealthy) butter and salt with popcorn, hoping that the smell would attract Presea out of the bedroom to enjoy herself. Just because someone had lived through a couple of lifetimes didn't mean they weren't allowed to veg out and watch some great movies.

Meanwhile, in the car, Ferio held the door out for Fuu. The two were both so nervous that they barely said anything to each other as Ferio drove to the restaurant. Ferio only said one thing to her while he drove there. When they were waiting at a set of stop lights, he turned to her and said, "You look really beautiful, tonight, Fuu."

Fuu merely blushed in response, too tongue tied to say anything. She was afraid that of she tried to speak she would either ramble or her words would come out as gibberish.

  
  


****

  
  


Although it was late at night, for Hikaru, the dojo never closed. She rigorously pushed herself through a warm up, and then started working on her swordsmanship. Although he did not live over the dojo as Hikaru, the dojo never closed for Lantis, either.

Standing outside the doors, he watched as she performed movement after movement, proceeding only to the next when she could move from stance to stance flawlessly. Lantis felt something tug at his heartstrings. He loved her so much. God, how he loved her! The way she moved, the way her hair flowed behind her, it was all poetry to him. He'd bleed for her, kill for her. He'd even die for his dear, sweet Hikaru. Which is why he hated himself for loving her. The more he loved Hikaru, the more he detested himself. But then, as if she knew what he was thinking, she'd look at him and he would see that she would love him just as much back, making him wonder how someone like her could love a monster like him, or that he might not be as bad a human being as he'd imagined.

After all the things he'd told her, she still loved him. After all the horrible, despicable things he'd done in all his previous lives, she still accepted him as who he is, and loved him for it. It was no wonder why Lantis thought of Hikaru as his own personal saviour.

He took off his shoes and stepped into the dojo. Hikaru didn't even look up as she corrected her shoulder and tried to perform a perfect execution for the third time. Waiting until he was done, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "You're getting rusty, Hikaru. You should have sensed my presence long ago."

"I did," she responded before sipping from her water bottle. "Just because I didn't say something doesn't mean that I don't know you're there. I usually do, don't I?"

"Usually."

"I learned a new trick. Want to see it?"

Lantis smiled despite himself. Only Hikaru could ever make him smile. "Okay."

Hikaru held out her hand, and a small ball of fire appeared. She grinned proudly up at Lantis, displaying her new talent. While she wasn't trying to be proud, she knew that such an accomplishment should not be hidden away in the dark. Hikaru wanted her new skills to blossom, just as she wanted herself to blossom. She wanted, secretly, to become as beautiful as Umi, as graceful as Lantis, and as smart as Fuu. Hikaru felt like such a child around Lantis sometimes, that she wondered if maybe he might like her more if she were a little more mature, oblivious to the fact that he would only open up to her, and that he could only love her.

He pulled on her pigtail teasingly. "That's quite a new gift, Hikaru. What else did you learn, and wherever did you learn it from?"

"My dreams," she responded. "My dream self told me how to do it. It's really easy. It also taught me another little trick, but that makes things explode. You see, Lantis?" Her large eyes began to fill with tears, and they slowly began to trickle down her face. Hikaru didn't know why she was crying, as she was more happier than she had ever been in her whole life. "You see, Lantis? I was right. I am one of you. But... I don't understand why I'm now crying. . . ."

Wrapping his arms around her, he bent down to her level and held her against him tightly. Lantis felt something wet on his face and realized that he was crying too. "I know exactly why you're crying," he told her. "Because it's the same reason why I'm crying. I'm so sorry, Hikaru. I'm so sorry."

She dried her eyes on the sleeve of her gi. "Why are you sorry, Lantis? If you mean about the gi, don't be. I can wash it when I get up tomorrow morning."

"No. I'm so sorry because. . . ." He hesitated. Admitting to his emotions was hard for Lantis. He decided to keep them inside his mind, but only for a little while longer. Instead of finishing his thought, he dried his own eyes and pulled away from Hikaru. Lantis kissed her gently, and then patted her head, not missing the rather silly smile on her face from his kiss. 

"Go back to your work out," he told her. "Just know that whatever happens, Hikaru, I'll never let you leave my side."

"No," she answered. "I know you won't. Because, you see, I know that I'm one of those girls with the reincarnated pasts. And I know that if the other people, if your old team kills me, than we'll all go to Hell and be tortured and stuff. Because that's not going to happen because we're stronger than they are, no matter how many there are of them. We'll always be stronger. And because if I do go to Hell, you should be there too, because you switched sides. And then how can I be in Hell when my true love has kept his promise and has never once left my side, not even in death?"

Lantis kissed her again, but instead of an attempt to cheer her up, he did so because he still could not stand to tell him how much he loved her.

It would break his heart.

  
  


****

  
  


Presea stood at the gate to Clef's house. She had snuck out when Umi wasn't watching. Presea could not deal with it. She refused to believe that she had been brought back time and time again for a battle she wanted no part in. She loved Clef, and she knew that deep down he loved her too. He might love Umi too, but Presea would accept whatever affection Clef had to offer her. There was no doubt in her mind that Clef would never hurt her.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

She spun to try and find the owner of the voice. Presea spotted a man dressed in white sitting in the tree beside her. Dressed like that, she could almost have believed he was a ghost. She narrowed her eyes. "I don't know who you are. Therefore, you must not be real. What would a man in white robes be doing sitting in a tree, talking to a crazy girl outside her best friend's house, wondering whether or not the man she loves would kill her, at almost midnight? The idea of it actually happening is ludicrous! That's why it's not real. None of it is real. It's got to be some huge nightmare. And, since it's a nightmare, then I have to stop it by confronting my fears. You, sir, are nothing more than a delusion of a delusion! You are beyond the stuff that dreams are made of!"

"Or, I could not be. I could be real. I could be a member of your time, sent by Umi to make sure you won't do something that makes you very, very dead," the man pointed out. "Or, you could be right. Do you really want to wager one which one of us is right? I can guarantee you, miss, that I feel quite real."

"Haven't you ever heard of Descartes? You can't trust your feelings, because they can be fooled. You can only prove your own existence by one thing only. Thought. I'm thinking, therefore, I am real. But I can't prove that you exist, so you must, therefore, be fake to me. A fictional entity in a dream world!" Somehow, in her nerve shaken and tired state, Descartes' somewhat backwards logic made complete and total sense, and was basis enough for a reasonable argument to prove that Presea was the only one who actually existed.

"When you think about it, it's quite a risky hypothesis." The man jumped down from the tree, and started to walk towards her. "Only a thief would be so presumptuous as to assume that they are the only ones who actually exist in the world. But you made one more fatal mistake, my dear."

Without warning, a hand lashed out from the folds of his cloak to grab her by the throat and dragged her close. Presea barely had enough time to notice the reflection of a street lamp off the wicked looking blade before it dug into her chest. His grip on her throat tightened, choking any scream she would have made. 

"Just because Clef might not have the balls to kill you doesn't mean I don't." The man shrugged as he dropped her bleeding body to the ground. "I killed the man who was like my own brother. I saved him from a life of torture. Now I've saved you two. But, really, when one thinks about it, what's a best friend to a scantily clad sugar addict waiting by some dark corner in the street? Oh, Clef... I have a surprise for you. . . ."


	11. FHOH: Past: The Lives of Then and Now

FHOH 11

Author's Notes:  Everybody thank The Walrus Is Paul!! This update is all thanks to her and her wicked-cool-fresh Mom who are letting me use the computer so I can update my/our stories!  Thank you for the reviews again, and please, drop some more, because my muse has kind of parted with me and now I have to finish the story by myself.  Bring back my muse!  A note to Fuu: Fuu has a ring because Ferio gave it to her when he was the Green Swordsman, and her taking it off was supposed to mean she chose Ferio, not some superhero: she chose the man, not the dream.  I hope you all enjoy it!  This was certainly one of my favourite chapters to write!!   
  


Chapter Eleven: Past: the Lives of Then and Now 

  
  


When Fuu awoke the next morning, every ounce of her mind was filled with pleasant thoughts. Wrapped in Ferio's arms, she smiled and pulled the covers higher over them both, feeling the room a bit chilly. She stared at Ferio's sleeping face and tentatively traced its outline. Closing her eyes, she buried her face in what she could find of the pillow. When had he planned on telling her? When had Ferio planned on admitting to Fuu that he was the Green Swordsman?

Maybe he hadn't been planning on telling her at all. . . .

In all honesty, she didn't really care. Fuu loved Ferio. Nothing mattered beyond that. Love was not conditional. No matter what surprises he pulled out of his hat -turban, really- she would continue to love him.

But his secret occupation created problems for Fuu. He was supposed to love only one person in life! What if she wasn't the one person? Worse, what if she was? Would Fuu be able to deal with the idea of being reincarnated?

Reaching over, she pulled the ring out of the night stand and slipped it back on her finger. The ring felt suitable on her hand, comforting, like a sign of hope. Ferio had given it to her, he had offered her a promise of protection. Surely that had to mean something!

She wriggled out of Ferio's grasp, feeling her headache descend. It made Fuu feel grumpy. It was only seven in the morning! How come her head had to start hurting now? Couldn't it have waited until at least lunchtime?

Opening the medicine cabinet, she pulled out the acetaminophen and popped a couple pills. Leaning her hands on the side of the sink, she splashed some water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was wax pale, and her cheeks feverishly bright. As she stared, she blinked once, and her hair and eyes seemed to change colour. Fuu jumped away from the mirror. Had she. . . .

Looking again, she saw she hadn't been imagining it. Her eyes were so bright they were glowing, and her hair several shades lighter than normal, looking almost like pale silver. She had to be imagining it all! 

The world began to turn dark and the bathroom floor rushed up to meet her body as she fell, clutching her head. Oh, it hurt! The wind rushing in her ears sounded like screaming. NO, no! No, it was screaming!

Everything fell into place as she landed on ground that felt real. The world around her was different, and terrifying. The moon seemed closer then ever and was missing several craters. The earth beneath her was sandy and cold. A village lay in front of her, a cute little village with tiny huts made from dried branches and mud.

But it was on fire.

Not knowing what was going on, she rushed ahead anyway. Fuu stopped short when she saw the people who were putting the houses on fire, slaughtering the people who came out of the houses. Almost exactly at their head stood Ferio.

He looked very different, but it was still him. His hair was black in the darkness, but the reflection from the fires showed it was really green. The sword he held in his hand had not changed. It was the same sword used by the Swordsman. She called out his name and he turned around. His eyes too, were the same bright gold as the swordsman.

Ferio spotted her and shoved his sword into the ground, wiping off his bloody hands as if guilty. "Fuu? What are you doing here?"

"I wish I knew. The last thing I remember I was in the washroom and then I think I fainted," she said. Looking around, she covered her mouth to keep from being ill. "Ferio, what in the world is all this?"

"It's my dream," he disgustedly said. "Nightmare, rather. It's my first raid against the other clan. The day I met the girl who would be my undoing. It's seared into my memory. I remember being sick at the sight of so much human carnage, but the anger kept me going. The last time the Plains Clan had raided us they stole all the food we'd harvested. My baby sister starved to death because they stole our supplies."

Fuu was confused. He'd admitted to being a member of one of the clans. Ferio would never make such a slip! It slowly dawned on her that she was seeing Ferio's subconsciousness. This was Ferio without his mental walls, showing himself to her completely. 

A man came rushing at him, and Ferio sliced him open. The only thing that kept Fuu from throwing up was knowing that it was all a dream. She couldn't vomit in a dream. Ferio continued on, narrating as he helplessly forced himself to reenact one of his greatest guilts.

"My job was to keep the burners from being killed off. I remember hearing a sound behind me, and I raised my sword." The weapon clicked in his hands. "I turned around and blindly swung. But, then, I stopped."

Her jaw dropped when she saw who it was. It was a stick thin girl who came up to his shoulder. With wide green eyes and flat, silver looking hair, it was the same girl she had seen in the mirror.

The girl stared up at Ferio silently, arms half raised as if paused in attack. He stared back, and within the blink of an eye, Fuu found Ferio looking at her.

"Look at her," he said. "Coming at me with only magic to defend herself while I have my sword. She's so brave. And so beautiful too, with silver rays of the sun for hair and eyes the same shade as the forests I call home. I was... intrigued by the first time I met her."

"I was intrigued by you too," Fuu heard herself say. She didn't seem to care that she called herself the girl. "My name back then was Windam. You attacked my home and I had no love for your kind. I was going to defend my home against you, with my magic. But I miscalculated. You seemed to move with the grace of darkness or the grass upon the plain. You could have easily struck me down, but you didn't. So I didn't hit you, but I stood there, wondering why you had spared me. The question was on the tip of my tongue, but then the retreat sounded and you left me."

"The day we met again was... is one of the happiest days of my lives. Any day we were together is locked away in a special place in my mind, where I can relive them any time I want."

The scene melted away to be replaced by a glorious sunny morning. Fuu -Windam- fixed her hair as she glanced into the shore of the bay. She was supposed to be collecting seashells. Smoothing her white shift, she picked up her basket and began her oyster collection.

As silently as a few days ago, with the stealth of the coming dusk, Ferio reappeared at the edge of the forest by the bay. He stood amongst the trees, watching her. She was so amazing. He slowly ventured out of the woods when he was certain none of the other Plains clan were around. "Isn't it a little dangerous being out here all by yourself?"

She jumped, but she didn't look startled, beyond her initial reaction. Windam held her chin up proudly. "I'll scream," she warned.

He held up his hands, slowly inching forward. Windam noticed that he certainly didn't look as though he would hurt her: he had a small smile on his face, his eyes were friendly, and he looked completely relaxed, not ready to attack. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. You don't need to scream or fight or run away." He paused, his feet shifting in the sandy shore. "My name is Fiero."

Fuu's modern self noticed the similarity to his name in this life, but her old self could not be interrupted from replaying the scene. "I'm Windam." She eyed him nervously. "You attacked my village the other day. We're still burying the dead you created." 

He hung his head in shame, green hair hiding his face until the sea breeze ruffled it away. "It is the first and only time I will ever attack you," he solemnly promised. "I don't see why we need to be fighting. We should be working together."

"An astute observation. What made you arrive at that conclusion? Aren't you supposed to be really stupid, rude, and... and. . . ." She stopped staring at him like he was an antediluvian and blushed. 

"An animal?" he suggested with a sarcastic grin. "Funny, Miss Windam, but that's the same thing we say about you. That's how I learned it wasn't true. I met you. I don't think it was stupid of you to try and defend your home. I think it was brave. I don't think you were rude, because you didn't say anything, and you didn't seem rude now, just cautious. Nor do you look like an animal. You look like a human; a human just like me."

They stared at each other for a long time. Eventually, Windam sat down on a beach rock. After hesitating, Fiero came and sat down next to her. "Don't worry," she said, knowing the reason as to why he took tender steps. "I'm not going to run away. You're only human. That's nothing to be afraid of. Or everything to be afraid of."

"So you're a philosopher as well as a warrior," he stated.

Windam shrugged, her hair shimmering in the summer sun. "I suppose. If you wanted, I could teach you. But I.... what are we going to do, then? You and I have promised not to fight, but there's so many others. They can still destroy so much, and so many lives. Should we start a revolution? Though I doubt that would work."

"I always wanted to start a revolution of some kind." His grin grew true, his eyes thoughtful. He scratched his ear as he thought. "It's an ambitious plot, to say the least. You're not exactly the one for taking small steps, are you?"

She smiled and his heart began to beat so loudly he swore she could hear it. She had a beautiful smile. "'And all the angels of Heaven bowed down at the feet of their Mistress, their Songs quieted in the hymns of Nightfall; for never had they seen the Moon settle in the eyes of a mortal, nor the Hopes of all Mankind settle in the Heart so simple a gesture.'"

Her eyes widened at his words, lips parted as she stumbled to find something to say.

"Windam!" Saint ran by them, and so entranced was Fiero by Windam that he was taken off guard. The Swordsman of the Plains had appeared as swiftly and quietly as his nemesis. Now Saint held the other Swordsman by his shoulders, a dagger pressed against his throat. Fiero clenched his fist, but loosened it, recalling his oath to Windam.

"Priestess, did he hurt you in anyway?" Saint's purple eyes stopped burning holes in Fiero's head to briefly check Windam for injuries. Seeing none, he turned back to his prisoner, who was showing no sign of resistance. "Priestess, if he offended you or your family, I swear I shall cut out his blasphemous tongue!" 

"No!" She covered her mouth and regained her composure, straightening her back and becoming stone faced. "Someone who can speak so eloquently as he, who can quote passages from the Sacred Scriptures as easily as I should not be punished. Rather, he should be rewarded for being... so compellingly admirable."

He looked on her in a new light. "Priestess? You're a Priestess of the Goddess of the Sky?" He tilted his head. "That would explain the white dress. I didn't know you worshipped her! My own sister is the Priestess of my clan."

She smiled at him. God, she had such a gorgeous smile! "Then it seems we have much more in common than what we first thought. I have been out too long. Come, Saint, accompany me back to the Temple. I thought I told you that you were not supposed to leave. Your wounds have not yet finished healing." 

Coming to his side, she touched his hand, indicating he should lower his weapon. Her eyes were kind, her voice as soothing as it was commanding. "You are beyond this fight. No harm was meant by his arrival. This is no man's land, and a sacred area. To shed blood here will anger the Sea God, and the sea will overcome the land to try and reach us as it did three years ago. Besides, he's unarmed. Would you want your legends to say that you were a slaughterer of undefended creatures?"

He sheathed the dagger and let go of Fiero. Standing up, he placed a large hand on her shoulder. "You use gentle words to soothe my anger, when you could have easily spilled my secret." His eyes darted down at her, pinpoints of bristling curiosity. "Why?"

"Because just as Fiero and I have areas of interests which overlap, after today, so do you and I. I will not pick up a sword again, but to you I am a new kind of brother-in-arms. Your secret is now my secret."

Fiero also stood up. When her gaze turned back to him, he bowed to her. She was, after all, a priestess. It was obvious to Windam by the way that Fiero spoke and acted that he came from a society as noble as theirs. Still bowed, he stepped forward and knelt, touching his forehead to the back of the hand he had captured. When their skin touched, it was so powerful Windam forgot if they were holding hands or holding each other in a lover's embrace.

"Perhaps we shall see each other again." His voice hinted it was more than a mere suggestion. He looked up and saw the exhilarated flash in Windam's eyes. 

She'd go crazy if she couldn't see him again. "When?"

"'When the moon is eclipsed by the stars.'" He winked at her, and then calmly walked away.

Later that night, Windam was again sitting on the beach rock, still wearing her white shift. She wore a necklace with a single moonstone, and had brushed all the tangles from her hair. Pulling her skins tighter around her shoulders, she checked to make sure the basket was still beside her, and still warm.

"I didn't know if you would understand my message, or know where to meet," Fiero said as he stepped out from the tree line.

"Good sir, you insult me. I know that passage well. The stars are eclipsed by the moon at sunrise. As the story goes, there was only the moon and the sun, the sky, and the stars. The moon and the sky chased each other all day and all night, always trying to reach each other. Finally, the sun grew impatient and created the Earth. He walked across it to the other side and demanded that the moon came down and joined him. She gladly did, and the world was plunged into darkness. To celebrate the first time they first caught each other, the moon and the sun disappear on this very night, every year."

He stood in front of her and slowly held out a flower. It had only three white petals, and a few green ones that framed the subtly triangular shape. It was beautiful, looking delicate and strong at the same time. She took from him gently, overwhelmingly aware of when they touched. "It's a flower that doesn't grow in your planes. They are to bright for such a delicate plant, one that prefers shade. I thought you might like one."

She tucked it behind her ear and pulled the basket into her lap so he knew he could sit down beside her. "It was a very thoughtful gift. I hope that one day I may seem them as they truly grow. The woods always appear so dark to me, but if they are filled with bright creatures such as these, then they must be bearable."

He took the seat she had silently offered. "Oh, Windam, they're far more than bearable. The leaves sparkle in the sunlight. In the denser areas, light comes through in golden shafts that not our greatest poet could have truly captured. When the wind comes through the forest, it ruffles the leaves, and they talk to us. The woods are... well, if you wouldn't mind, perhaps I shall escort you through them one day. What's this?"

Windam was handing him a bun. "I thought you might be hungry. I know that watching the eclipse always makes me feel hungry. I suppose because it's a festival day in my clan. All anybody does is eat." She didn't need to bother to add that tonight many people would be in mourning and would not participate, or that the healers would still be working to cure people. He knew it all too well.

"Fertility festival?" he inquired. Windam nodded. "It is the same in my clan. People believe that whoever is conceived on this day will become a strong person within their village. Tell me: our scrolls are the same as yours, and in my clan, the Priestesses of the Goddess of the Sky is supposed to be chaste. Is that also the same as in your clan?"

Nibbling on a bun, she swallowed and moved closer to Fiero, so she could lean her head on his shoulder. "No. Actually, I'm not. The Priestess is supposed to have lots of children, because we believe the stars are the offspring on the Sky and the Heavens. They protect us. I suppose you don't see the stars as well as we do, since you are always surrounded by the tall trees. If you stay until the eclipse is full, you'll see how beautiful they are."

He was going to say something that probably would have sounded better in his head than out loud: something about how he already knew the stars were beautiful because he saw them in her eyes when she smiled, but she spoke first, and for that he was glad.

"Why, exactly, were you wondering that?"

Reaching out, he cupped her cheek with one hand. He turned to face her, rather awkwardly, because of the rock beneath them. She was staring at him with not a drop of fear, but complete and utter devotion. His gaze wandered, and fell on her necklace. His other hand moved to her shoulder, following the slender silver coil to the stone on the end of her jewellery. Fiero felt goose bumps on her soft skin, and knew exactly what they were from, because he felt it too. 

Feeling lightheaded from his touch, she took the necklace off and gave it to him. "Have it. It's for the flower. Wear it, and think of me. It brings good dreams, and protection."

"I will," he swore. He let go of her so she could hang it around his neck. He smiled at her. "When the time is right, then."

Amused, she laughed, and Fiero had to remind his heart to keep beatings. "When the time is right indeed. When I don't get dizzy from you touching me." She threw her skin around him and nimbly climbed into his lap, the picnic basket an easy reach away. "But you may hold me. Just promise that if I fall asleep, you will wake me up in time that I may be home by the ending of the eclipse."

"Should that happen, Priestess, I'm afraid you may have to send a wind-sprite down to stop me from carrying you away from this land steeped in blood, to a place where we could live as we were meant to live."

"I wish you would," Windam said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She paced along the beach, water nipping at her heels. "We've been together for a year now, Fiero, and I don't know how much longer I can take it. The fighting won't stop. Your family is getting into trouble because you made a promise not to fight. My family wants to wed me. And all the while I sneak out here to see you, and when we're together, all I can think is that there will never be a day when I will be able to wake and see you." 

"I know," he agreed, hugging her. He kissed her tear away, and she laid her head upon his chest. "I suppose there is only one thing I can do. I shall talk to my sister. She gets visions, and I'm certain she will be able to help us, to accept me. I don't know why. Maybe I have the ability to see the unseen as well."

She kissed him on the cheek, and pulled away, he green eyes overflowing with hope. "Then hurry you to her, and I shall go see the High Priest. He is the brother of Saint, who is sworn to protect me, and is aware of Saint's feelings, which are akin to mine. If we can get Saint in on it. . . ."

"And my friend as well. He is in love with a girl from your clan as well, although I know not the name. I shall ask him. Should the six of us band together and do something. . . ."

"Then they surely cannot destroy us all!"

Fuu groggily awoke. She knew what happened next. With the help of their aforementioned companions, they had concluded that if they wedded, they would become family, tying the clans together. They would become family. There was a hole of memory, and then she recalled being born again. And again. And again. There was so much pain, but they joy she experienced at finding Fiero again in each lifetime overcame all the dark parts.

She peeled herself off the bathroom floor and found her headache gone. Walking back into the bedroom, she paused to gaze at Ferio as he began to wake. She smiled at him as he floated back to the land of the non-sleepers. "I can't believe I finally got to see you wake up."

He grinned at her, the same smile he had worn when they had first met, that still made her want to giggle like a foolish girl. He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, was it worth waiting for?"

"Most definitely," she purred before giving him a passionate kiss good morning. His hand travelled down her arm to find her hand, and when his fingers slipped over the ring, he stopped kissing her.

He glared at the ring. "It wasn't a dream, was it? You really were there. You are Windam."

Ferio's words were like darts aimed at her heart. She pulled her hand out of his, defensive. "Well, excuse me if you wanted a change. I certainly didn't ask to be reincarnated all these times! God, my memory feels like Swiss cheese! That's not exactly the best feeling in the world, you know. Never mind, of course you know. God, if anyone should be mad here, it should be me! I mean. . . ."

To silence her rant, he grabbed her and threw her down on the bed, pinning her before she knew that he had grabbed her. She was so surprised she quieted. The look in his eyes made her forget why she had been mad in the first place.

"I meant that I wished you could have kept on not knowing."

"Oh." She squirmed, uncomfortable. "Well, you know, we always pull through."

"So, your brain feels like Swiss cheese, huh?"

"Yes."

"Sleep well?"

"Had a bit of a headache, but it's gone now."

"That's good."

"Think the dead will mind? I mean, we do have two hours before the funeral starts."

"We're only human. Is that enough small talk?"

"God, yes." 


	12. Memories: The Pain and the Hope

AN: I have the net back!!!!!! *does a little dance*

And, because my thing is a witch an I have lots to update still, here's all your questions in the same order they were asked: Yes, Fiero is Fiero with the change. I'm really not good at making up names. Hmm... how do I keep the old characters old while still making them fresh? I don't know I even did it. I'll take your word for it. Thank you for the advice, and I did consider it. The rating is now PG-13. I know exactly what you mean! I always identified with Fuu too (I dressed up as her twice for the convention!) But I always fel like she got the short end of the stick. I mean, for instance, in series one, she only has one attack. What's up with that? Oh well... I love Clamp dearly, so I can't complain. I should day, she has the short end of the stick except for when it comes to Ferio. *^_^* Can't complain there. Thank you so much for your reviews! Knowing that people like my story keep me going. And now... Chapter Twelve!

  
  
  
  
  
  


FHOH12

  
  


Chapter Twelve

  
  


Meanwhile, Umi's father was flipping through the newspaper when he came upon an article about a girl found choked to death by a house not too far from their own home. He clucked his tongue. "Whatever happened to that hero Umi's new friend was writing about? If our city really is being watched over by a Superman, I wonder why he didn't save that girl."

"Even superheros can't be everywhere, Father. Anyway, save what girl?" She took a deep gulp of orange juice to hide her worried expression. Forget why Ferio or Ascot hadn't saved the girl. Why hadn't Umi saved her? Why hadn't she saved her best friend? Umi knew exactly who her father was referring to.

Presea. When Umi had found out her friend was dead, her shock was so great she lost focus on herself. She forgot all her life, reliving the time she had first met Presea. The had been sisters.

She was supposed to marry Clef. Each time he had asked her, she refused. She kept creating excuses for him. Umi knew full well that her sister was in love with Clef. There wasn't much Presea loved, except for him. Umi had feelings for Clef too, but not love. He was her best friend, she loved him like family, and if he married Presea, then he would be family. No, Umi would never love Clef, not in the way he wanted. 

Umi didn't love anybody.

Just when she thought life was hopeless and she was destined to be alone, she had met Ascot. She'd been swimming, floating on her back, letting the healing waters of the ocean take her where they wanted. Then, all of a sudden, someone had grabbed her, and she felt a strong body beneath hers. Somebody was pulling her back to shore!

"Let go of me!" she had promptly demanded, elbowing her attacker. She turned around and found herself face to face with a very good looking young man.

He sheepishly rubbed his stomach, treading water with his feet alone. Umi was impressed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't see you moving at all, and I thought you might be unconscious. Or worse."

Umi rolled her eyes. She dunked herself under water to get her hair out of her eyes. After, she stared at him. She didn't recognize him. Her eyebrows drew together in a look of bewilderment. "You're not from my clan, are you?"

"No," he replied with a carefree gesture. It made her feel a little more relaxed.

"But," she said slowly, suspiciously, "you just tried to rescue me. You tried to rescue me, even though I'm your enemy?"

"Yes." The boy began to blush. "If somebody's in trouble, I don't care if they're my enemy or not. The need help, and the right thing to do is to help them. I'm a protector of the people."

And, in some strange way, she knew she had found the person she was meant to be with.

Umi excused herself from the table and picked up the phone in her room, dialling Ascot's number. He sleepily answered. She couldn't help but smile when she heard his voice. But even so, she felt so miserable, it was only a half-smile. "Presea's dead," she said, her frown back on her face. "There's only us. My Mom's sick, so we can't meet over here. We've got to call everybody together. United we stand. . . ."

"Divided we stand," he finished. "Well, we can't come over here. The dojo will be opening with an hour. It's either Fuu's or Ferio's. If you call one couple, I'll call the other. Lantis is probably over at Hikaru's.

On the other end of the phone, a frown tugged at Ascot's lips. "I know that you don't want to hear it, Umi, but... now that it's down to the line, we may only have one option left. I want to find another way to break this cycle, but when push comes to shove, we may need to shove right back."

She lowered her head and closed her eyes. Umi's hair hid her face, and the tear she almost shed. Clenching her jaw, she reminded herself that she was strong, that she was a warrior. "You're right. I don't need to hear it, because the question has been on my mind too." Umi had turned cold, her face a heartless weapon. "Presea was found right beside Clef's house. I don't know how, but he brought himself to do it. He killed her. He murdered Presea! I don't know who he is anymore."

He could hear the pain hidden in her voice. It hurt him to hear it. He wanted to hold her and tell her that it was okay for her to cry. More so, it hurt him to know that he had failed. It was like he had told Umi centuries ago: he was a protector of the people. That was his job. Presea had long ago been born into the Plains Clan, but she had since changed sides, and become his teammate. They had lost Caldina, but they had gained Presea. And he hadn't been able to save her, to protect her.

What if he failed Umi as well?

"I've got to go," Umi quietly said. "If we're going to call Fuu and Ferio, we need to do so now, before they leave for the funeral. It's Mr. Metro's funeral today. I'll phone them if you want to ring up Hikaru. Hopefully she hasn't left for school yet."

"Okay. And, hey, Umi? Cheer up, okay? This isn't the end of the world. We'll find a way to save everybody. We have to, right?"

"But we've already been looking this whole time. . . ."

"Just because we haven't found anything yet doesn't mean the answer isn't out there. It doesn't mean we won't find anything, or that we won't give up. We can't give up, not yet! And don't even think about saying what you were going to, Umi Ryuzaki! Killing you and Hikaru isn't even an option!" Feeling guilty, his voice perked up. "I love you, Umi. Take care."

"I love you too," she weakly said. Umi slowly hung up the phone. Her father stood in the doorway, and she acknowledged him before she searched her phonebook for Fuu's number. "Can I help you? If you wanted to know where the Tylenol bottle is, I think it's on Mom's night stand. The second drawer from the bottom."

Umi's father smiled at her. "Thanks, honey, but I wasn't looking for the painkillers. I was just walking by and I couldn't help but hear you. You love somebody? Has my little princess finally found herself a prince?" He hugged his daughter, tickling her. "Who is it, honey? Who's the lucky boy?"

"Ascot," she sighed. Realizing her father would know Ascot was the boy who worked at the reception desk downstairs, and that he'd think Ascot was completely the wrong match for her. She punched in the number. "Sorry, I'm not done making calls yet. Can we talk later? Oh! Hey Fuu!"

  
  


****

  
  


Fuu reached out and took Ferio's hand as they entered the funeral home. For such a prominent figure, they were holding a closed ceremony, by invitations only.

"Miss Fuu Hououji, and Ferio, I presume," said the man who greeted them at the door. He had a voice as quiet as a soaring bird, and just as deadly. Fuu shuddered. "Geo always spoke highly of you two. He called you his future replacements, you're that good."

The man speaking took her breath away. Besides Ferio, she had never seen anybody so handsome. His face was open and friendly. His eyes were brown, and slightly melancholy, with a haunted look lurking behind them. His hair was as white as snow, and he was taller than either of them, built in the same tone as Ferio.

It was he who answered. His grip on Fuu's hand tightened. "Yes, that's right. And who might you be?"

"Eagle," Fuu answered before the melancholy man could respond. She remembered seeing a picture on Geo's desk.

His eyes widened before they shrunk, almost glowering at her. Fuu would have questioned her about the rather sinister look he gave her, but Ferio dragged her away, appearing as disturbed as Eagle. Fuu made a mental note to ask him about it later. The ceremony was starting.

  
  


****

  
  


"Thank you for not driving like a mad man," Fuu said. Ferio grunted a reply, never taking his eyes off the road. Since she didn't have to clutch the door like she had when she had first driven with the green-haired man, she folded her arms and tapped her foot. "Okay, pull over. We need to talk. Something's bothering you, and I want to know what it is."

For once, he did as she asked. His eyes were burning gold as he whipped his head around to look at her. "It's... it's that man! There's something... there's something wrong about him! I can't put my finger on it. It's like he's one of us, but it's as if his spirit has been. . . ."

"Contaminated," Fuu suggested. "Twisted. Warped. I felt it too, for some reason. I thought I knew him. I'm certain he is one of us, whether his mind is warped or not. But that can't the only thing that bothered you. Did you feel what I felt when I looked at him? My skin started crawling."

He snorted. "I was too busy being mad at him. You didn't see it, did you? He gave you a funny look. If he is one of us, then he knew who I was prior to me entering. But you, he wasn't expecting you. When you said his name, he looked surprised, and then he looked at you like he would a disturbing bug. I don't exactly like the idea of him looking at the woman I love like that."

She smiled at him lovingly. "I don't exactly like the idea of having someone looking at me like that, either. He must be the Swordsman of. . . ." She suddenly clutched her head, straining her seatbelt as she leaned forward.

"Hawk!" Windam strove forward, her robes swishing as she walked. Her steps were filled with anger. At the front of the altar, a tall man turned around. She could have struck him. Windam was so furious, the ground benath her cracked, and wisps of lightning toyed with her fine hair. 

"Yes, Priestess?" He bowed low, but she could feel the disgust in his voice. He didn't want to be bowing to a younger female like her. Everything she was made him as angry as she was at that moment.

"Did you order our men to attack the village in the forest? Did you actually go and order them to burn down the forest?" she demanded. When he nodded, the ground beneath her blasted itself away. She stood in a crater, her hands shaking. "Do you know what you have done? You have disrupted the balance of nature!"

He lowered his bow. "Forgive me, Priestess. I thought I was making the right move. We need to retaliate, lest the people think we are cowards. It shows our people that we are strong despite our pain, and it shows them that we will not easily give up."

"And what of when they retaliate? They will burn down our fields, taking away both animals and grain, and we will have no way to stop them! Hundreds will die because you acted without the approval of any of the Priestesses! Your actions are reason enough for banishment!"

Hawk was silent. 

She sighed. "But I forgive you. Your hatred rules you, as it does most people of this village. You, Hawk, are my enemy, not those people in the forest. It is people like you who ruin life. Fighting only begets more fighting! We need to end the cycle, and it is people like you who keep us from obtaining peace."

Windam sat down in front of him, gently tilting his face up so he could look at her. Her anger was gone, and the peace left behind was as powerful as her anger. "I do forgive you. Try to learn this as a learning example. Let go of your anger, or it will destroy you."

Leaving him with that thought, she turned around and walked out. Her bodyguard Saint was waiting for her, as was the Priestess of the Water Shrine. Both of them had the same plan in mind as her. She nodded to the Water Shrine Priestess. "My powers can do nothing. But yours can."

"Right. If I find him, would you like me to relay a message?" she inquired.

She shook her head. "He'll have his hands full with the fire. So will yours. No, no, wait. Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him to tell anyone he can that we never meant for this to happen. I'll meet him tomorrow night, he'll know where, and I'll bring some herbs and. . . ."

"Are you okay?" Ferio asked. His golden eyes had lost their anger, and now they were only concerned. He looked so vulnerable when he looked at her like that. She had trouble believing that he was hundreds of years old, but when it came to her, he still hadn't lost his heart. She was his one vulnerable spot.

She leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Yes. I'm perfectly fine. I have another hole filled in, though. Did you know that Umi was a Priestess too? Oh, of course you do." She relaxed, leaning back in her seat. "His name was Hawk back then. He was completely and utterly ruthless. He was the one who led the attacks against your people. There were only five people who had the power to control him. The Five Priestesses and the Chief."

He started the car back up and they continued their way back to Fuu's house, where everyone was meeting. "If he was ruthless back then, he'll be even worse now. They'll be planning something, and soon. We're vulnerable, because we're on the defensive, and we're confused. Maybe we should ask my sister about it. She's the. . . ."

"I know." Fuu rubbed her forehead. "There was something about her. There's something I'm supposed to remember. I wish my memory wasn't so full of holes."

He reached over to pat her hand. "I know. Mine was like that, at first. But it filled in quickly. I'm sure yours will do the same. If not, I'm here, and so are Umi and Ascot. Lantis too. They may be able to answer some of your questions."

"Our plan... we had a plan? What was it again?"

Ferio smiled. "Our plan was to get married. All four couples: Ascot and Umi, Lantis and Hikaru, Emeraude and Zagato, and you and I. We figured that if all of us got married, they couldn't do anything about it. They would have to accept us. Or they would both reject us, in which case we would go live Hikaru's people, and try to make peace from the outside." His smile faded. "But it didn't work out that way. Our secret was out. It was Presea and Caldina. They told on us, and our clans attacked. It was a massacre. Only a handful of us lived."

He stopped talking. After all these years, it was still painful for him to talk about. He swallowed, trying to block the images that were always threatening him. It was easy to do with Fuu beside him. She always chased away the dark side of his being.

"Lantis lived. So did I. And Umi. We buried everyone. Every last person. You died in my arms. One of the last to go. The last one to die was Hikaru. She used up all her energy to save Lantis and I. I owe a lot to her. We all do. In every lifetime, she always gave herself up to save us. To save Lantis. But in her desire to protect him, to prove to him that she's strong, she causes him pain, because he always ends up alone."

Fuu was barely listening. She looked around, confused. "Wait, wait a second. You mean, the ceremony was never finished? Ever?" Ferio shook his head. Fuu began to laugh. She clung to the car door. "Put the petal to the metal! I figured out how to break the curse!"

  
  


****

  
  


Fuu was bouncing off the walls, barely able to contain her energy. She refused to tell Ferio anything, and spent her energy cleaning up the place for the others to arrive. Luckily for both of them, they arrived soon. Ferio was too relaxed to keep up with Fuu in her charged state, and Fuu didn't know how much longer she could keep the secret inside.

When Ferio let them into the living room, she exploded. "Guys, guys, guys! I figured it out! Well, part of it, anyway! I don't know if it will break the curse, but it will save people! We were supposed to get married, but we didn't. The plan was that by marrying, we would become family. It didn't matter whether we were from the plains or the forest, because we would be family. If we do that now, the same thing implies. The same fate will be shared by both clans, because we'll be related."

She finally noticed that no one looked excited. Infact, everyone looked pretty bad. Especially Ferio. He was pale, and sickly looking. She knew the expression was worry, but she had never seen it so extreme on his face. She tried to smile, but looking at their faces, she couldn't keep it up. "What's the matter? You guys all look. . . ."

"Congratulations," Hikaru said, the only one able to support a smile. Even on her, it was sad. "We never would have thought of that. But that's impossible to do now. We would need all four couples. Umi just got a letter. From Clef. They kidnapped Emeraude. She and Zagato were the ones who were supposed to conduct the ceremony. She's the Priestess of the Spirit Temple. They're holding her hostage. If we want her back, we have to meet them."

Ferio slammed his fist against the door frame. "It's that Eagle fellow! He's the one orchestrating all of this! It's obviously a trap. But... she's my sister! I have to get her back, regardless of the risks."

"There are no risks anymore, Ferio. This is it. It's the last battle. We need to get her back if we want to save everybody." Ascot looked around bitterly. He managed to grin, and took Umi's hand. "Guess, before we go into battle. I just thought I'd tell you that you're the finest group of friends I ever had. I'd never want to make a last stand with anyone else. I don't care whether or not we go through some stupid ceremony. You guys really are family."

Hikaru snuggled next to Lantis, who had placed a friendly hand on Ascot's shoulder. "I know exactly what you mean. Even with all the bad things in our lives, being with you guys make it all up. Umi the strong, Fuu the kind, Ferio the righteous, Lantis the brooding, Ascot the comedian. You're all such complicated people, I needed the time to get to know you all."

Lantis kissed her forehead. "You can't forget Hikaru the hyper." She giggled in response. He smiled at her, and everyone gazed at them proudly. 

"You know, Hikaru, you're the only one who can make him smile. That's quite a special power you have," Umi told her. She laughed again and told Umi she was well aware of that.

Ferio slowly looked up to Fuu. "And so, now it's my time to say something about you? I never was much of a public speaker. I speak better with pictures, not words. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you everything. I knew I live you from the first time I met you, when you fell out of that tree, and that should have clued me in. I could only ever love you."

She crossed over and silenced him with a sweet kiss. "You don't need to say anything. I do. No matter what happens here, I speak for all of us. All of us girls. We're all Priestesses. We know that sacrifices must be made for the good of the people. If things become hopeless, know that we love you."

He slowly let out a captured breath. "For a second I thought you were going to.. You know... say something about what I like calling 'option z'. You know... telling us to.... you know... if things started going really bad. We couldn't do that."

"Ascot," Umi gently touched his arm. "Ascot, we want to chose our own way out, when the time comes. I don't want them to kill me. And as bad as it sounds, I want you to kill me. You have to, to save yourself. And knowing that you'll be okay, means that I'll die happy."

Picking up his keys from the table, he tossed Umi his cell phone. "If that's everything, we have a rescue mission to do. Umi, phone your Mom and ask for her to send the limo. Tell her whatever she wants to hear to get it here. One of us can drive it, and we'll send the driver away. He doesn't need to get involved. The limo will sit all of us. Then we need to go to my house to stock up on supplies. I have my sword with me, so does Lantis. The rest of us need something to fight with. Fuu, go and... meditate or something. You have healing magic, and that will come in really handy when we get fighting. Hikaru, maybe you could help her. I know you both are still learning all this."

Everyone dispersed, except for the men. Ferio was all business as he looked at them. "Does anyone know what the girls are planning?" They shook their heads, making him swear. "I have a feeling they're up to something. And so are you two. Where are they keeping my sister?"

Lantis unhappily answered. "They took over the dojo."

"Eagle again," Ferio growled. His anger thawed into concern. "They're all armed too. And everyone who was at the dojo?"

"Knowing Eagle. . . ." Lantis slowly shook his head, purple eyes stuck to the floor. "We can only expect the worse."


	13. FHOH: Caldina: The Queen of Theives and...

AN:  Yes, I have seen the Rayearth OVA.  I cried.  I loved it.  I bought it.  And I will eventually build a shrine to it.

FHOH

Chapter 13:  Caldina:  Queen of Thieves and Deceptive Reason

Caldina pressed her painted lips against Zagato's cheek.  "Wait here, sugah.  Ah'll be right back."  Winking at him, she jumped off into the darkness beyond their hideout.  Caldina had some things to take care of before the final fight began.

"Why?" an innocent voice begged.  Zagato dared not to turn around, in case he became hypnotized by the blue-green eyes of the owner, the way her golden hair spiralled around her graceful neck and shoulders.  She knew she had his attention.  "Zagato, why are you doing this?"

He shook his head.  Slowly, he turned around and looked at her, his purple eyes saddened.  "I don't know," he slowly answered in his deep voice.  It was as distant as hers was familiar.  Emeraude often thought brooding was a family trait among the Priest family.

Zagato slowly move forward, and knelt down in front of Emeraude, where she was tied to a chair.  His eyes shifted to Clef, who was too far away to hear.  Eagle was nowhere in sight.  He reached out and touched her face.  "What type of spell do you have me under, Priestess?"

"I don't have you under any type of spell!  You know that I don't have any type of magic, the same as you.  I can only see things.  I see your heart, Zagato.  You're confused!  Even after all this time, you still love me, and you can't figure out why your love hasn't extinguished long ago.  It's because our love is eternal!  Don't do this, please, Zagato!  Don't do this!"

Something tickled at the back of his mind.  He almost reached the thought, but then he lost it.  "My brother... you put a spell on him, too.  He left because of you.  Because you warped his thoughts and turned him into my enemy."

"You two always had opposing viewpoints ," she said gently.  Emeraude was so scared she was trembling, and having trouble breathing.  The future her power was showing her was a grizzly one.  "Zagato, stop talking like that!  You know I have no magic remotely close to what you're speaking of!  He may have switched sides, but he's not your enemy!  He's your brother!

"Think of who you'll be fighting, who'll you be killing!  You'll be killing your own flesh and blood!  You're going to kill Lantis, Zagato!  And the woman he loves, too!  An innocent little girl!  You remember her, don't you?  She came into our bar.  A little ball of light.  That light -that _love_- brings light into Lantis' world.  Don't destroy it!  You'll be killing Fuu, one of your fellow Priestesses!  You two stood side by side in ceremonies, and now you're going to kill her.  She's never once harmed you!  Umi too, she was a Priestess!  How can you justify killing people who were once and still are your friends?

"And family," she softly added.  "They are my friends too, and also my family.  Ferio's going to be with them.  He's my own brother, Zagato!  Once, you were about to willingly accept in into our house, you were going to call him brother, the same as I!  What has happened to you that made you change your mind?"

Laughter filled the air, gentle, but insane.  Nobody but a mad man could laugh so openly at a dire situation.  Eagle came into her field of view, pushing Zagato out of the way.  "What happened?" he repeated.  "Can't your fancy magic tell you anything?  We all went mad.  Sure, some of us were a little unstable from the beginning, but now all of us just want to die and stay dead.  Him included.  I convinced him that it was you who wasn't letting him, that it was you who kept on bringing us all back.  And it was, wasn't it?  You were the one who cursed us all!"

  


She sniffled, shaking away her tears.  "I never would have done it if I thought it would go on this long!  I want to rest as much as the rest of you!  But it doesn't have to be like this!  Join us!  Help us find a way to break the curse without killing!"

"I don't think so."  He smiled at her, but his voice was filled with arrogant sneers of disgust.  "Team up with the person who sent us into this living hell?  You've got to be kidding me."

Emeraude blinked, and her cute face closed slightly.  "Fine.  You heard what you wanted me to say.  Yes.  I was the one who cursed everyone with my last breath, and I'll do the same in this lifetime.  You talk about finding peace, but you can never find peace unless you let go of your hate.  And you can never do that, Eagle, because your anger has filled you, and that's all you are anymore.  So just kill me already!"

"Not quite yet, Priestess."  He handed a piece of cloth to Zagato.  "Gag her.  We'll kill her once the others are dead.  I want her alive when they get here.  If she's dead, they'll fight harder.  People with nothing left to live for fight like the devil himself.  Which is why we will be victorious."

****

Caldina sauntered over to the car, and knocked on the window.  It rolled down, and she leaned inside, giving Lafarga a kiss on his cheek.  "Hello, sugah.  Fancy meetin' a cop like you in a place like this."  With her thieving skills, so complicated and fast that Robin Hood and Jesse James would be shocked, she reached over and pulled his gun out of its holster. 

Pressing it against his neck, she purred, running her fingers down his cheek.  The blonde man was obviously confused.  "Poor little bahby, ya don't know what's goin' on. Just do as Ah say and y'all be all right.  I know fer a fact that y'all have been followin' me.  That's not the type of action Ah expect from a trustin' boyfriend like yerself.  Lafarge, ya have no place in this fight.  This is mah fight.  Don't be mad at me.  Ah'd hate ta think that Ah finally found a guy wasn't crazy about some other gal just to have them get made at me when Ah go and die.  That'd be a horrible last thought, wouldn't ya think so?"

Lafarga rose a thick eyebrow.  "What are you talking about, Caldina?  I don't understand. . . ."

He didn't get to say anything else as Caldina swung the weapon, hitting him underneath his skull. He fell face first on the steering wheel, unconscious.  After checking she hadn't really killed the police officer, she climbed out of the car, and stuffed the gun in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Ah'm a dancer," she told herself.  "Ah shouldn't be fighting this battle.  Ah'm sorry, Lafarga.  Ah really did like ya.  Please forgive me for what Ah'm doin' here today."  She touched her cheek, and realized she was crying.  Caldina sniffled loudly before she yelled at herself for being so emotional towards somebody who could never understand what she was going through.

She gestured to the trees, where Zagato and Eagle stood.  "He's unconscious.  Throw the Sensei in the back of the cop car.  They'll be safe in here."

Eagle had been outvoted on this issua, and it made him bitter.  "I don't see what we just don't kill him.  The students too.  They mean nothing to us, and it would be so much more easier to kill them than to try and hide them with your policeman friend, Caldina."

  


Frowning, she kicked him harshly.  "Look, Eagle, ya may have the best ideas when it comes ta tactics and fightin', but Ah refuse ta kill innocent people.  Ah'm a dancer, and then Ah'm a thief.  Ah am not a murderer.  And besides, these people only have one life ta live.  We had hundreds.  Just because we want ta end this cycle, it doesn't mean we have ta kill innocents ta get the job done.  They don't get another shot at life.  They're not us."

"And for that, they should be thankful," Zagato said quietly.  Caldina nodded.  Eagle merely turned away, and went back into the dojo.

Caldina pressed herself against Zagato, staring up into his lost eyes.  "Ah bet she asked ya why, didn't she?  Ah bet she asked ya not ta kill them, because they're family.  Part of ya wanted to say yes, didn't it?  Ya say ya love me, but deep down ya still love her.  Eagle's gonna kill her, ya know.  How come ya don't stop him?"

"Because that is beyond my power."  He placed a large hand on her shoulder, and hugged her.  But it was a mere hug, nothing else.  He still did love Emeraude.  Slowly, he smiled at her, his dreary violet eyes lifting with satisfaction.  "But it is not beyond the power of my brother."  He blinked, looking at her strangely.  "How come you're still here?  Why aren't you with Lafarga?  It's obvious you two love each other, maybe even the same way Emeraude and I love each other."

She snorted.  "It can't be that strong a love if you're not even willin' ta risk savin' her!"  Caldina pulled away and crossed her arms in a puff of unhappiness.  "And besides, how would ya know?  If Lafarga really loved me, he wouldn't always be keepin' an eye out for me, as if Ah'm some little girl that he can't take his eyes off of or else Ah'll do somethin' stupid!  That's not love!  And he's never said anythin' at all ta me about love!  If he really did love me, he'd tell me."


	14. FHOH: Fighting: The Great Grey Gap

AN:  I tried.  My computer kind of crashed for awhile there.  Now I have windows XP and I have named my computer Cuddles.  Seriously!  Unfortunately, my shrine is kind of… not happening because I can't seem to launch the right program (yes, I'm using evil geocities!).  Hopefully, one day, though!  And I _love writing Caldina.  She's my favourite bad guy/good guy!  Well… female, I should say, because Ascot's just so cute!  And this chapter is… huh.  It doesn't say how many pages it is.   Oh well.  It still seems a little short, but hoorah for fight scenes and characters development!  And the next chapter will be longer!  Before my computer captuzed on me it was around 4 pages, and that's not even scratching the surface, because next chapter's… duh duh duh duh…. The last one!  Minus my epilogues, of course.  I do so love my epilogues!_

But now I need your help because I'm stuck.  Obviously Eagle is a little unhinged… I already know why that is, but why do you thing it is he can't let go of his hate?  I can't think of anything that hasn't been done before in this story.  With most of them, it was because they were either the victims or they felt wronged because they didn't feel loved.  But why can't Eagle let go of his hate?  Drop me your ideas in your reviews or in an email (though why not in a reviews, because the button is right there….) and I look forward to being able to finish this fan fic for all you wonderful people who stuck through me when I had no net!  ^_^

FHOH 14

Fighting:  The Great Grey Gap

"Come on!  We're almost there!"  Umi leapt over the fence, running full-force for the dojo.  They hadn't seen anybody, and the place looked deserted.  She had, foolishly, started forward without a second thought.  Even Ascot's warning had not halted her flowing steps, but another sound did.

It was a sniffle; the sound of someone crying.  And it belonged to Clef.

She skidded to a stop, her blood turned to ice.  When had she last seen Clef cry?  That wasn't important right now.  Anger stormed her heart, taking control of her normally rational (if emotional and comedic) thoughts.  He had killed Presea!  Umi knew he wouldn't think twice at killing her if she let her guard down.  After all, Presea had worshipped the ground he walked on.

The air in front of her shimmered, just as Ascot ran up to her side.  Clef appeared out of thin air.  His silver hair was ill-kept, but he looked oddly beautiful.  He wore the robes of a sorcerer, as if he could be a young version of Merlin.  Umi could practically imagine the Pendragons crawling along his wrists.

'Well, no wonder!' she thought.  'He's a Summoner, after all.  He's _supposed_ to summon things like dragons.'

His eyes were ice cold, as fathomless as the waters beneath the Arctic surface.  "Go," he whispered.

The dragons shot forward from out of nowhere.  The creatures Umi thought she'd seen were as tiny as grass snakes, but these could defeat even the largest anaconda or python.  They wrapped around the bodies of Umi and Ascot, squeezing their muscles and pressing together all the internal organs.

Ascot knew these creatures.  They were dragon-kin, but acted like constrictors.  Every time he or Umi would take a breath, they would tighten their coiled muscles, until the lungs of their victims crushed.  It was drowning without water.

He felt bad about having to hurt the otherwise innocent creatures, but it was them or him.  "_Aeros_, I summon thee!"  

Birds flew out of the tree tops, and pecked away at the now tactile beings.  The snake-dragons, angered and blinded, released their prey and slithered off, fading into the fence.  They would, Ascot knew, recover in a few decades, mere days to a creature as ancient as dragons.  The birds, meanwhile, returned to their nests, peering at the fighters in case they were once more needed.

Clef glowered in surprise.  "So, I summon the creatures of magic, while you rely more upon the creatures of this world.  Your allies are weak and pathetic!"

"Are you talking about Ferio and the others or the birds?" Umi inquired.

He rolled his eyes.  "The birds, you fool!  They're pathetic creatures with no power of their own!"  The birds ruffled their feathers and squawked, offended.  For a second Clef looked scared.  Then he returned to his now heartless self.  "If you place your trust in creatures such as these, you will surely lose our battle!"

"This isn't his battle!" the blue-haired girl shouted. "This is _our_ battle, Clef!  You and I!  It always has been, and it always will be.  Ascot has no part in this."

  


"Yes, he does!"  He childishly stamped his foot.  "He took you from me, Umi!  The only reason why you're in this fight is because of Presea!  Ascot is really the one I mean to do battle with.  Time and time again he stole the one thing I always wanted in life.  Your love!  You and I are from the same tribe, Umi!  If I had banish this demon, then you and I could have lived out the rest of our lives in peace and happiness, and be bound together for all of eternity in Heaven!  But now... now I will send you both to Hell!  _Garou_!"

The shadow of the fence lifted from the ground, twisting and turning, growing and solidifying until Umi and Ascot found the form of a wolf staring down at them.  The dog lunged at them, and they leapt out of the way, rolling on the ground.

Umi recovered first, drawing her sword and striding forward, aiming for the beast's muzzle.  Her attack went through the wolf!  She faltered in surprise, the ground rushing up to meet with her as if it were made of brick.  Ascot was immediately right beside her, helping her up.

"It's a hell hound.  Swords won't work.  If it goes to bark, cover your ears.  Its bark is so loud, it kills."  Ascot tried to think.  What would scare away a wolf made of shadow?  He couldn't think of an animal that would scare away a wolf, but he did know what would destroy shadow.  Light.  'If only Hikaru was here fighting with us!'

They ducked again as the wolf snapped its jaws.  Streaming between its legs, Ascot shouted to Clef.  "You're the fool here, Clef!  I summon creatures of this plane of existence because these are our comrade in arms!  As long as we treat them with respect, they will help us in our hour of need!  But, no.  You call upon the pet of the Gods themselves!  You dare bring the pet of Mars into this plane?  What will you do when it tries to take out its cost?  The wolf demands a sacrifice!"

"It will have a sacrifice: its first victim will pay for his time and energy.  The second he shall take directly to his master!"  Clef cackled like a mad man.  "I've thought of everything, Umi!  You should have picked me!  You never should have touched Presea, because she was my friend!"

Umi felt her anger rise in a shout.  "If she was your friend, then why did you kill her?"

Clef reacted as if he had been punched.  He recovered quickly.  "Don't mock me, Umi!  I didn't kill Presea, you did!"

She would have responded, but the hell hound was about to bark.  She covered her ears.  Even with them covered she could still hear the noise, and she felt it rumble through the ground.  It was so loud the only way she knew he had finished barking was that he had closed his mouth.  The noise was still ringing in her ears.

Ascot was sweating bullets.  He wiped his brow.  They couldn't keep up like this, not against something so large!  He ran through every animal he knew of that could control fire.  Salamanders?  They didn't usually live in cities.  The king of the jungle, the lion, could control fire, but it was a cat.  Even the brave lion might not win against the pet of Mars, and he wasn't going to sacrifice an innocent creature to find out.  There was only one animal he could summon, he just hoped that the price wasn't beyond his abilities.

"_Pyro__, regem cielis, festinate! Ego te faveo! Alde pavonem. es mi dominus! Auxilium!  Umbra lupus necas!"_

The sky overhead glowed with the colours of the dawn.  The ground shook, as if a nearby volcano was erupting.  A shrill cry pierced the air, and the wind grew as hot as sunspots.  Rising above the dojo, the body of a giant bird eclipsed the surrounding buildings.  The really amazing part was that the bird was on fire.

  


The wolf howled, as if in pain.  The ground shook harder still, and bit by bit, the wolf began to disappear.  First his tail vanished, then the body started to go too.

Sensing his death, the wolf spun on Clef.  Umi heard words, and realized the fierce vice came from the wolf.  "You! You summoned me here, and thanks to your lack of magical talent, I'm being banished to the other world again.  Damn you, Pheonix!  Damn you, Mage Clef!  But, at least I can take my revenge on _you_!"

He lunged forward, gaping jaws going to swallow Clef whole.

Ascot could do nothing.  It was not his place to interfere.  Clef had summoned creatures of enormous power, called forth creatures he knew he should have let be, not because they were forbidden, but because they were dangerous.  Clef had to learn his lesson: that when you roped the devil and lost control, the devil would bring you back to Hell with him.

"No!" Umi cried, running forward.  She knocked Clef's small body out of the way, and the jaws past harmlessly by, striking the wall of the dojo and misting into clouds that vanished under the Pehonix's light.

Pinning him to the ground, she shook him by the embroidered collar of his robe.  "What the hell is the matter with you?  God, Clef!"  She felt tears sting her eyes, and didn't care.  She couldn't see anymore, so Clef's softening expression at seeing her cry went unnoticed.  "You thought that _I_ killed Presea?  She was my sister!  Do you really think I could do that?  Besides, she was found right by your house.  You had the opportunity, and the incentive!"

"What incentive?"

"She was on a different side than you.  Wouldn't that make her your enemy?"  She let go of his shoulders and slowly stood up, rubbing her eyes.  "Presea always told me that you liked me.  How could you like me, how could that be true, when you would think I'd do something like that?"

Clef blinked.  "Then, you didn't kill her?  But Eagle told me... Eagle told me that he saw you do it."

Both of them became as stiff as marble.  Eagle!  They knew the truth.  Neither of them had harmed Presea.  They both loved her, in their own way.  Clef felt horrible, knowing that he had been the reason for the sunny girl's untimely death, that he wondered if maybe he could start loving someone like her, someone who wasn't Umi, but brave and vibrant none the less.  

'Look how happy they look,' he thought, recalling the looks he had seen Ascot and Umi share before.  'I can't break that up for them.  When I get my hands on you, Eagle. . . .'

His mental threat stopped when he saw what was going on between Ascot and the Pheonix.  The Pheonix was talking to Ascot in the language of the birds of the air, a language Clef could understand.  The Pheonix was demanding payment of his services.  Though not as hefty as the cost of the Hell Hound, it was still a heavy price.  Umi also saw what was happening, and went to his side.

Ascot wrapped his arms around Umi, giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek.  He let his fingers toy with her hair, knowing it might be the last time he would do so.  "The Pheonix wants me to go with him, and be his voice to those he cannot speak with.  I called him here, Umi.  I have to go.  And I can't risk going inside now, because if something happens to me, my oath to the Pheonix will be broken.  Please, go and find the others.  I know I can't stop you from fighting, and I'm not going to ask you to come with me in Emeraude's time of need."

She sadly nodded.  Umi understood completely.  She told herself to be brave.  "I will, Ascot.  I'll go and find Fuu and Ferio, and join up with them.  And then I'll wait for you."

  


His smile was gentle.  "Yeah, Umi, I know you will."  He squeezed her one last time, wishing he would never let go, and then he forced himself to do so.  He turned to the Pheoniz.  "All right, sire.  I. . . ."

"No," Clef said hoarsely.  His eyes, usually so bright and vibrant, seemed dead.  He felt that he had no reason to live now.  The person he had loved since he had first been born would never love him the way he needed to be loved.  And the one person who had loved him with all their heart was now dead.  His only regret was that he had not come to this conclusion sooner.

He stepped between Ascot and the Pheonix.  "He should stay here.  I'll go with you, Pheonix.  I'm a Summoner too.  I can understand you and translate as easy as Ascot could.  Please, sire, allow me to take his place in your service."              

The giant bird nodded in agreement.

Ascot was deeply touched, but he didn't show it.  His face was neutral.  Umi didn't know the cost of being a helper to the Pheonix.  As a fellow Summoner, Clef did.  "Are you certain?"  When the short boy replied yes, Ascot finally smiled.  He held out his hand.  "Thank you.  From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Clef stared at the hand.  He slowly reached out, and shook hands with Ascot.  He grinned back.  Might it be possible he actually liked the guy Umi had picked?  Ascot was actually he decent guy, and Clef told her so.  "All be all right, as long as I know you're happy, Umi.  So you have to go in there and kick Eagle's ass, okay?"

"Okay, Clef."  Without warning, she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck goodbye on his lips.  She gave him the biggest hug she could.  "Take of yourself too, Clef.  Maybe, if we're both really lucky, we'll see each other again."

He gently held her.  Umi was brave, and beautiful, and strong.  He couldn't disappoint her by telling her that they would never see each other again.  Umi was hardly naive, but he still couldn't tell her.  Clef may have been willing to let her go to the better man, but he'd already made her cry once this lifetime.  He wouldn't deliberately do it again.  She was far too strong to be so uncontrollably emotional.

"Maybe," he said eventually.  A brief glance with Ascot confirmed that the green-eyed boy would never tell Umi the truth, allowing her to keep hoping that one day she would be reunited with her oldest friend again.  "Maybe we will."

He stepped unto the Pheonix's clawed foot.  The giant bird flapped his wings, sending sparks like shooting stars dancing into the sky.  As it rose, the foot shifted, cradling Clef easily.  Never had he looked so small, or so tall, to Umi's eyes.

They watched until the Pheonix had disappeared, until Clef was far away.  Umi whispered his name once before she retrieved her sword, all traces of sadness gone.  She held her sword like she was dying to use it.  

"Come on, Ascot.  We still have to rescue Emeraude."

Ascot watched the sky a moment longer, before he too turned away.  

****

Lantis pulled Hikaru to a stop and motioned for her to be quiet.  He could feel his brother's presence.  Under his hand, Hikaru quieted, but then she began to squirm, impatient to get away.  Tensed by the difficult situation they were presented with, Lantis was short-tempered, though his voice was still slow and husky, still seductive sounding and powerful to the faithful girl by his side.  "What is it?"

  


"It's just... I don't feel anything.  Is there really something there?"

He nodded, not looking into her deep eyes in case he became entrapped within them.  He pulled out his hilt, though he did not call out the sword.  He glanced around the empty street.  

As if the lights had heard his unspoken question, they began to flicker out one by one, until the whole street was engulfed in darkness.  Beside him, in her black gi, Hikaru's skin was as white as a ghost.  It gave Lantis chills.

"First sky becomes one with the morning flames, and then darkness settles into the street as if Prometheus had never given us the gift of fire," Hikaru muttered.  She shuddered, catching a gust of wind from the direction of her home.  Her eyes narrowed.  "Evil forces have entered home.  There's hatred, anger, sadness, so many negative emotions!  The power at work here is beyond my knowledge."

"'There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamed of in your philosophy," Hikaru."

She scrunched up her face.  "Oh, very funny."  She clenched her first, feeling the blood pumping in her veins.  Never had her blood felt so much like that of a dragon's, as if it were fire racing in her body.  She skin was warm to the touch.  Hikaru couldn't ever remember feeling so dangerous, or so powerful.  But then, she had never had to try and rescue her family from a demon in the form of man, either.  "You want some light?"

Lantis was about to answer no, but then the air shimmered.  The shadows were moving.  

Hikaru inhaled loudly.  She was scared.  Even dragon-blood couldn't make her be brave when the shadows themselves held alien life.  She slipped down into a rooted fighting stance, arms up and ready to attack or defend.  'Although it doesn't too much good.  I can barely see.'

He changed his mind.  "Hikaru, give us some light, if you will."

Cupping her hands, she muttered a spell.  Fire sparked awake in her cup hands, solidifying into a small sun.  She tossed it into the air, and it affixed itself overhead of her body, as if she was the centre of its world, or as if it had a life of its own.  The spell cast, she lifted her eyes, and stared across the street at the man who owned the bar.

The tall man, taller even than Lantis, stared back.  Then his gaze shifted from her love to hers, and he glared.  "So," he purred.  His voice was dangerous as cat's when it played with a mouse.  It was frighteningly close to Lantis'.  It had the same cold tone, the same waves of power.  But when Lantis spoke to her, she could sense his warmth.  This man, the bar owner, was dead in his voice.  "You've learned magic."

Feeling foolishly brave, she nodded.  "I've _remembered_ magic.  You want to try and see how much I remember?"  Her inner voice yelled at her.  Was she actually challenging someone to fight?  She was never supposed to challenge people to fight.

To both of their surprises, he laughed.  Even Lantis had expected his brother to take up her offer.  Zagato quieted, and his voice warmed up a single degree.  "I don't want to fight you.  Nor, I think, does Caldina.  Do you, Caldina?"

Emerging from behind the tall man's armour, a pink-haired girl tossed her hair over her shoulder.  "Ah'm glad to see that y'all have finally come to your senses.  But, Zagato, ya know that Eagle won't stand for this, right?  If you back out now, he might do something ta Emeraude."

  


"No, he won't.  It's just like he said, Caldina.  People who have nothing to lose fight like the devil."  He approached them, gliding across the ground.  "I'm sorry if I sacred the both of you, but I had to make it dark.  The darkness muffles everything, even the good things in the world.  Now he can't see what we're doing."

"You mean he can't see you changing sides," she quickly retorted.

His powerful gaze shifted to her.  If it wasn't for Lantis' protective closeness, she would have felt two inches tall.  "Miss Shidou, we've all changed sides so many times, the only way we can remember alliances is through blood.  All those things you have been told as a little girl were true.  Family lasts forever.  In some cases, beyond forever.  Why else would your parents, your pet dog, even, come back life after life?  Because in the first one you disappeared without warning, and they have been trying to find you ever since."

The world seemed to fall from under Hikaru. Against her body's better judgement, she stood up tall again, her hand searching for and clinging to Lantis'.  "You mean my... they really were... they're...."  She sniffled, and bit her lip to keep from crying.  It would be bad to go into a fight blinded by tears. 

Caldina handed her a handkerchief, kneeling down to her level.  "Here ya go, hon.  Don't worry about yer family.  We all made sure that they weren't hurt.  And yer dog was just so cute I couldn't bring myself to knock him out.  He's a real fighter, ya know that?  We have him locked up in the basement, safe from harm."

She stood up and looked at Lantis.  "Ah wanna apologize.  All this time Ah've been runnin' after yer brother.  Ah realized it long ago that he'd nevah love me, but Ah couldn't accept it until now.  Ah hope that both of ya will forgive me."

"Of course we will," Lantis said without looking at his brother.  When he did, his voice was sharp.  "And what about all the things you said about Hikaru, Zagato?  Are you going to take them back?"  

"Of course.  I'm also coming with you.  If you're going to break the curse, you'll need my help."  He swept his hand in Caldina's direction.  "What about you?  There was no way you could have taken Hikaru and my brother alone.  If Clef hadn't said anything, Eagle would have sent you out to meat your death."

Her face was as locked as her heart.  "Ah know.  So as far as he'll know, Ah did meet my death out here.  Y'all can even brag to him that ya killed me.  Ah don't care.  Ah've got a great guy out there waitin' for me, and only one life to live with him.  Besides," here she grinned proudly, "Ah'm a thief.  Ah don't have a side."

"And before that, you're a dancer," Lantis chuckled.  He had heard the speech many times in his youth.    

Confused but what was going on, Hikaru cheerfully smiled.  "I don't really understand everything, but I know that everything's for the best."

Zagato bent down to her level and patted her head, as if she were a younger sister.  "You're quite right, my dear.  And I truly do apologize for the things I said about you, even if you didn't hear them.  I haven't been myself for a long time.  Lifetimes, actually.  Neither Caldina or I have.  Eagle had us wrapped around his little finger, and we're ashamed that so many people had to do die before we regained our senses."  He paused.  "Can you do me a favour?"

She nodded before he told her what it was.  He leaned in close and told her what it was.  Giving him a questioning look, he leaned in again and whispered to her why.  His answer made her blush. 

  


Tugging on Lantis' cape, she got his attention and motioned for him to come down to her level.  He did so, and she gently placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling his mouth down to hers.  She kissed him gently, lips running over his in a kiss that could have come from a Shakespeare play.  Her cheeks blushed as she initiated the kiss.

She released him, and he stared at her, shocked that she had been so forward as to kiss him in public.  Then she giggled, smiling like the Hikaru he knew and loved, and for a brief second he recalled why she loved him.  It wasn't because of power, or looks, or swordsmanship, but because she saw past all the shields he had put up to see the real him.  And that she had loved him since she had first looked at him and saw only a decent, caring guy who was as scared about being hurt as she had been.

She made him smile.

"Thank you," Zagato told her.  He was able to smile now too, knowing that his brother really was, finally, happy.  He even winked at Hikaru, who giggled childishly.  "You know he only does that near you."

He turned to Caldina, having taken the bull by the horns.  Lantis let his older brother take the lead.  Somehow, he knew that his brother was right.  There had been some other power controlling him.  Zagato nodded to Caldina.  "Good luck."

Caldina clapped him on the shoulder.  "You too."  Winking at Lantis and Hikaru, she disappeared into the darkness.  

The older swept back into the darkness.  "Come along.  Eagle still needs to be dealt with."  The lights flickered back to life as they proceeded to the dojo, toward their awaiting future.

Approaching the door of the dojo, the ball of light still following the dojo, Hikaru squeezed her fist, a brief flare of power in the dragon blood heating her heart as she thought of her friends.  Had they gotten away so lightly?  So unscathed?  Or had they met their death at the hands of Eagle's henchmen?

Sitting on top of one of the street lights, Caldina was wondering the same thing.  From her vantage point, she could see the hidden police car.  'Lafarga. . . .'

She was a dancer, dang it!  She punched her metal seat.  It didn't really bother her.  She was too mad.  She'd just gotten out, and now she was diving back in head first.  She leapt from the pole.  

Eagle wanted to send her out to meet her death?  She'd show him what death looked like, even if it killed her!


	15. FHOH: Endings: The Perfect beginnings

AN: *sniffles*  Well, here it is: the second last chapter: an amazing twelve pages written when I was high off of Inuyasha and Blaise Pascal was speaking into my ear.  I loved the ideas that you guys suggested (all two of you who suggested something) but I just kind of left it open.  Why should I give bad guys their ideas, I figure, when you guys can create one all your own? Alithiel and Arlyssa, I'm afraid  meant a shrine in my closet.  I can't build websites.  I tried, once, and let us never speak of that again.  I hope you like the Caldina in this chapter though.  I would love to write a sequel, but I'm just going to stick to fluffy one shots for now.  I have been neglecting my own characters for a long time and they have been threatening to beat me if I don't start giving them happy endings.  Enjoy!  Next week: the epilogue!  As always, step around the Gundam-sized plot holes.  There are a few.  I tried to fix the ones I could. ^_^;

FHOH15

Chapter 15

Eagle didn't think that his followers knew what he meant when he said he'd protect the southern entrance.  He was going to protect it, yes, but not in the way his companions thought.  Because they seemed to have forgotten that he was completely and utterly insane.  

He tightened the gag around Emeraude's throat until she made a noise of pain.  He didn't want the gag to slip off.  Then the little witch would start to recite the vows for marriage for her brother and his traitorous wench.  All his careful planning would go to waste!

But Eagle needed to have some type of entertainment.  He wasn't without a sense of amusement, after all.  It just happened to be twisted and mutated into something completely unrecognizable by others.  So when Fuu and Ferio arrived, they would really get a treat.

Ferio entered first.  He kicked the door in, an amazing feat of strength.  Fuu was right behind him, and arrow notched in her bow.  Ferio spotted his sister strapped to a chair and nearly ran to her, but Fuu stopped him.  She motioned for him to be silent.  She was the smart one.  She smelled a trap.

'Teamwork!' Eagle grumbled to himself.  'Bah!  What a troublesome concept!  Let's see just how well they work without each other!'

One second, to Fuu, she was right beside Ferio.  She was petrified of what they might find in the darkened dojo, looking cavernous in the dim city, and more than occasionally wondered how Hikaru was doing.  The only relief to this thought was that she was with Ferio. They were together, finally.  They could accomplish anything together, and they were brave.  Nothing would stand in her way, not Eagle or death or fear, as long as she was near Ferio, her other half.

And then, suddenly, she wasn't.  Suddenly the light was blinding.  She had to blink away sunspots.  When her vision had cleared, she found herself on a field.  She pulled back the arrow slightly, though she did not raise the bow.  Obviously, something was wrong, although she didn't know how.

The roar of the ocean reached her ears.  She turned around and found herself staring at the ocean.  The petals of swaying daises tickled her exposed knee.  Fuu knew that it couldn't be the real ocean.  Was it an illusion?  She didn't know if any of them could create illusions!  Monsters, yes, but illusions?  Maybe it was Zagato.  Somehow, it seemed like magic he would use.

She inhaled deeply.  The world was scented like wildflowers and the salty ocean air.  She changed her mind.  No illusion could look or feel this real.  So what was it then?  Maybe it was a memory of some kind.  

"Windam!"  Ferio's voice rang out as the shot was fired.  He ran forward to catch her body.  She fell into his awaiting arms, clinging to his shirt all because she didn't want to let him go.  Hot tears ran down his cheeks.  "Oh, Fuu."

His mind suddenly cleared, as if he had stepped out of his own body.  He could still feel Windam, still feel the blood slipping between his fingers as he tried to stop the bleeding, still hear the screams and merciful begging of his family members and enemies alike.  It was Windam who had died, not Fuu, even though they were the same being.  'But... this all happened years ago!  Centuries ago!  What type of new sorcery is this?' 

  


Glancing up, he shielded his eyes from the carnage.  This was where -when- it had all started.  It was the clearing where they were going to be married.  Windam was in his arms, he could feel the warmth of her blood on his hands as he tried to support her.  Ascot and Umi stood by his right; the latter shielded by the fight from Ascot's body.  Lantis was trying to protect Hikaru in the same way, but Umi and Hikaru were fighters.

Emeraude clenched her tight fists.  "Stop it!  Stop this, all of you!"  Her voice was too soft to reach over the war cries.  

As they stood, staring in shock and pain, their clans ran at one another.  Swords slashed at the air before meeting flesh.  Arrows whistled down from the tree tops.  Ferio tried to ignore it all, focussing all his attention on the young lady in his arms.  "Sister, can you do anything?"  His eyes wandered up to Emeraude's short frame.  "Sister?"

Fuu began to walk toward the ocean.  She had no direction.  It seemed like a good place to start as any.  The sky began to darken.  Worry crept up her spine.  Suddenly, the field didn't feel like such a good place to be.  In fact, it looked down right foreboding.  Fuu couldn't recall the last time she had seen something so natural and simple look so dangerous.

She began to turn around.  In fact, if this was the ocean from her memories, then the forest shouldn't be too far away.  Fuu didn't know what was going on, or what had happened to Ferio, but she knew that the woods would be safer than a wide-open field.  At least she could hide in the woods.  

Linking the bow around her shoulder, she headed in the other direction, and almost ran into someone.  She slowly looked up, and found herself staring at somebody with hawk-brown eyes and light coloured hair.  In the glow of the sunset, it looked orange, but Fuu guessed it was really pale white.  The hatred in her voice surprised even her.  "Eagle!"

Bending over Hikaru's body, Emeraude shook her head.  "I'm so sorry, Saint.  There's nothing I can do."  Her large eyes began to water, and she dried them on the hem of her dress.

Hikaru smiled up at them.  Even to the last, she was still perky and happy.  "That's okay, Priestess.  Please, don't cry.  It doesn't hurt or anything."  If she noticed that Saint's large frame was shaking in rage, she didn't say anything.  She didn't even notice that all the fighting had stopped.  

Saint helped her up.  He reached a hand to take out the arrow from above her heart, but she stopped him.  Held safely in his arms, cradled against his chest, she ran her fingers across his wet cheeks.  "Don't be sad," she said, trying not to cry herself.  It wasn't working.  "I'll wait for you.  I'll wait as long as I have to.  I promise."  Her hand fell over his chest.  "I'll be right here."

He leaned down and kissed her gently, but she did not return his favour.  Opening his eyes, he saw that hers were closed.  The last traces of life were fleeing from her face.  He had never seen anybody look so peaceful.

Ferio dried his own cheeks, slowly standing up as Lantis also did so.  The Swordsman's hand was on his weapon, his amethyst eyes smoldering with anger.  "Who did this?" he bellowed.  His voice echoed against the armour or the fighters, female and male alike.  "Who shot the arrow that killed the woman I loved?  Who was it who murdered a non-combatant?"

The silence that had accompanied the shot of the arrow was suddenly broken by a sneering man.  "If she was going to marry you, then she deserved to die!"  In a fiery state of madness, Lantis drew his sword and cut the man in half in one swift motion.  The battle was on again.

Fuu took a step back, caught off guard.  She shook her head, continuing to move backwards as she drew her bow up to eye-level.  "I know this isn't a memory.  This has never happened, so why are you here?  Why am I here?"

  


His only response was to laugh.  He laughed at her, reaching out and snapping the arrowhead off her weapon.  "You're pathetic," he said, in his gentle voice.  "So weak.  You were the first one injured.  Now you will be one of the last ones to die."

She felt the ground give way beneath her.  Glancing over her shoulder, she saw there was a cliff.  But there hadn't been one there before!  She tried to hold her grounds.  "Is this a dream?" she stammered.  "Are you the one controlling all of this?  How are you making everything so real?  And why?  I don't understand, Eagle!  Why can't you just give up your hate like everybody else?"

"Because all I am is hate."  His brown eyes narrowed, and he clasped her shoulder.  He drew her close, his mouth almost brushing hers.  His gaze was as intense as fire.  "Everything I was is now dead.  Yet my consciousness cannot die.  My heart cannot die.  I don't want to live anymore, and because you are still alive, I am forced too!"

"No!  You can just give up!  Accept that Ferio and I love each other and you can find own peace when this life is done.  Go out into the world and experience everything this life has to offer!"  She tried in vain to smile.  "I bet you've never even tried ice cream! Do you really want to die without trying ice cream?"

Ferio put his hand on his sword, looking pleadingly at Fuu, who was hiding herself behind a rock.  "I'm sorry.  I can't run."  

"I know.  I wouldn't be able to run either."  She hissed in pain, snapping the arrow and drawing it out of her own back.  She ripped off a piece of her dress and held it against her chest.  Looking up into his eyes, a smile was not hard to find.  "Go play hero.  I'll be fine.  Our idea was in vain, obviously.  But we tried, so that's all I have to say."

Looking over, he saw Umi battling her sister, and could hear bits and pieces of their conversation.  

"Why do I have the feeling it was you who betrayed us?" Umi demanded as she ducked under her sister's swing.  She responded by attacking.

Presea blocked several of Umi's furious chops before answering.  "Because you left your diary open, you foolish girl. You stupid girl!  If you hadn't said anything about how you had found yourself the perfect man and how I could have Clef all to myself, I wouldn't have become so curious!  And then, then I found out that you were going to marry that... that _thing_!"

"That 'thing' is my fiancé, and he does have a name!  I suggest you learn it and use it since he will soon by your brother in law!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"  In the heat of anger, Presea knocked her sister's sword away and lunged forward.  The look of horror on her face told Umi and the praying Ferio that it had all been an accident.  When Presea fell to her knees, the blue-haired priestess knew that it was going to be a scar she would carry for lifetimes to come.  "Goddesses!  I'm so sorry!"

Umi held her stomach with a brave front.  She was doubled over in pain, soon collapsing to her knees, but she managed to hide it from her sister, somehow.  "Don't worry, sis," she joked.  "It's only a scratch.  I'll be just fine.  Tomorrow, I swear I'm going to get you for this.  You better watch out or I'll exchange your shampoo for honey or something."

Tears poured down Presea's cheeks.  "No!  No you aren't! You're dying and it's all my fault!" she wailed.  "And I'm not just sorry for that!  I'm sorry that I ever read your diary and told everyone what was going on!  Anybody who agrees to marry you has to be insane, and that's just the type of person that you need.  I should've trusted you.  If you say he's a great guy then I believe you.  Oh Gods, this is all my fault!"  The sobs began to make her words inaudible.  "Tell me how I can fix this!  I never meant for this to happen!  Please, sister!"

  


"I would, sis, I would, but I don't know how to make it all better.  I really don't know how."

Ferio was crying too.  He felt trapped in his own body.  He knew what was coming next.  All too often he had encountered these same events in his nightmares, keeping the memories painfully fresh in his mind.  He wanted to change it.  He wanted to turn around.  But he couldn't.  He was doomed to repeat it all.

Eagle laughed, honestly amused by Fuu and her question.  He had a beautiful laugh for someone so twisted.  "Priestess. . . ."

She rambled on before he could finish.  "For that matter, I don't even understand why you of all people continue to hate us!  Everybody else has a reason, but you don't!  Clef loves Umi, Caldina loves Zagato, and we four couples, we always have to be reincarnated until you accept us.  So why do you have to be here?  Why can't you just accept us?"  Her voice was no more than a whisper.  

He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers.  Eagle's hands slid down to hold her hands, to keep her from lashing out at him.  His lips were warm, and rough against hers.  The kiss was exactly the opposite of Ferio's.  She could feel Eagle's hunger, and shook her lips away from his.  

Green eyes staring up at him suspiciously, she searched his face for an answer; an answer for why he had suddenly kissed her.  He didn't love her, did he?  Were all the years of their suffering and wasteful deaths because of _love_?  She could find no trace, not even a grain, of it in his eyes or visage.  Whatever his kiss had been for, it had not been because his heart had taken hold of his mind.  

With his ghostly grin, he released Fuu's hand and sent her falling over the edge of the misplaced cliff.  "Goodbye."

She didn't let out a scream as she fell, headfirst, toward the relentless sea.  The wind felt oddly comfortable, though frighteningly real.  Fuu knew, somehow, that this was real, and she refused to die.  The wind wrapped around her, holding her gently as she began to float to the bottom of the cliff.  It cradled her like a child, it moved in and out of her body as if it were a part of her.  Her body felt warm, as if she were part of a solar flare.  Her eyes opened to the sea below…

And darkness claimed her.

"Fuu?"  A gentle voice was calling her, waking her up.  She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them, finding herself floating in darkness, but she was not alone.  Another girl stood across from her, a girl with silvery hair and a kind expression.  "It's nice to finally meet myself," the other girl giggled.

"Windam!  You… you're… where am I?"

"Unconscious," Windam replied.  "You're in your unconscious.  That's how I was able to save you.  Or save myself, rather.  That's where we were all long.  It's the only place you can talk to this version of me.  You fell off the cliff, but the moment you did, you refused to die, and allowed me to take control.  Fuu, you can't beat Eagle by fighting this way.  I wish we could talk to him, but he's irrational.  You're a Priestess, you have to use your Priestess powers to stop him.  You don't have to kill him, and it's obvious to both of us that we'd prefer not to, but we have to keep him at bay. 

"I don't have long.  The moment you wake up, you have to rescue Emeraude.  Ask to her to start the marriage vows.  If everybody recites them, then we can we can save everybody: Eagle, Clef, Caldina, Presea… everybody!"

Her green eyes sparkled.  "You want me to use magic.  That wind that saved me, it was you."  Windam nodded.  Fuu contemplated this request.  She was going to protest that she didn't know any magic, but she realized that she did.  She had known magic for lifetimes.  The power of the wind followed her everywhere, all she had to do was master it… no, join with it, and it would help her.  "What about Ferio?  If this is something Eagle started, he's trapped in own unconsciousness too.  Can't I help him?  Is there anything I can do?"

Windam's shared pain with Fuu was obvious.  She bit her lip and wrung her hands.  "I wish we could.  I wish we could enter his mind, but maybe the old Ferio will help him as I helped you.  It might even be unnecessary.  Who can say?  He has been aware of his magic and memories much longer than you, after all.  We just have to trust that he will be fine."

"But if I snap out of it and he doesn't," Fuu pointed out, "he'll be a liability.  I can't protect him and rescue Emeraude at the same time!"

"If it comes down to it, we rescue Emeraude," Windam said.  "Ferio would understand.  He would want his sister to live.  And then… we have to protect at any cost.  Even at the cost of our own life.  You know what to do if that is the only road open to us."  Her younger self agreed, and the world returned to normal.

Windam was gone, Fuu was laying on the ground, Ferio beside her.  Emeraude was tied into a chair, and Eagle was nowhere in sight.  She automatically reached out and checked Ferio.  He was alive, just sleeping.  She had to trust that Windam's words were right.  Fuu went over to Emeraude, and was taking off the other girl's gag when she realized that her bow and arrow were gone.  

The doors at either end of the room slammed open.  Fuu jumped in surprise, but smiled when she saw that it was her accomplices, as well as one extra Priest.  

Emeraude smiled up at Fuu.  "Thank you," she said, her blue eyes far away.  When she turned her gaze to Zagato, they seemed to clear slightly.  She sighed as Fuu began to work at the knots.  "It has been a long time since I was taken prisoner.  Is my brother okay?"

She frowned and stuck a bleeding finger in her mouth.  The cords were impossibly worked together into an arsenal of knots!  "I hope he will be.  Hikaru, I need you to start burning these things!  Just try not to hurt Emeraude, okay?  I'm checking on Ferio."  Now that her friends were here, it didn't matter about Windam's warning.  They could do anything together.

Pulling Ferio's head into her lap, she brushed his dark hair, and felt muscles twitch under hand.  Was he starting to revive himself?  She bent down and kissed him gently on the lips, feeling as if he were Sleeping Beauty.  "Please, Ferio," she begged, "wake up.  I don't know what you're seeing, but it's not real.  It's all in your mind.  This is the real world, here, with me."  She slipped her hand into his, squeezing it tightly, so that he could feel she was right beside him.  "Please, Ferio, come back here to be with me.  We can't do this without you."

Zagato knelt in front of Emeraude's side.  He reached out and stroked her cheek gently.  She stared back at him, her blue eyes slowly feeling with tears that trickled over her pink cheek to touch his fingertips.  His heart was breaking. "I'm so sorry, Emeraude.  Please, forgive me.  Forgive me for everything I've done in these past lifetimes.  I don't know what came over me."

"I do.  Eagle has mastered the power to control minds.  Not like a puppeteer, he's not that good.  It's more like… hypnotic suggestion.  That's how he tricked you into capturing me and making me your prisoner.  I know you wouldn't have done that if you were yourself, Zagato."  She smiled at him warmly.

Laughter suddenly filled the air, echoing all around them.  The dimly lit room became even darker as some of the light bulbs burst.  Blood burst from Zagato's shoulder from an invisible enemy.  He cried out, but his attacker had already moved on.  Hikaru's tiny form, nowhere near done burning the cord off, was picked up and flung across the room.  Lantis tried to catch her, but even he was not fast enough to stop her from slamming into the wall.

Eagle suddenly materialized, still cackling cruelly.  "You people are all weak!  And I will claim the weakest first."  He drew a sword from the flickering shadows of the room.  As a hunter, Eagle possessed little magic, but he knew how to make himself and his allies become unnoticeable.  Not invisible, for nothing was ever really invisible, but he could easily move without being seen, if he wished. "Say farewell, Lantis!"  And he brought the sword down.

The sword came down.  Hawk looked pleased with himself as he stabbed Emeraude, his own team mate.  His mouth was curled back in a snarl.  "Death to those who forsake their family!"

She stared down at her bleeding robe in shock, and collapsed into Zagato's awaiting arms.  He held her, erecting a shield of power before Hawk could make a second attack and take off his unprotected head.  The only rage that could match Eagle's on the battlefield that day was, surprisingly, Emeraude's.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," she panted, finding it difficult to breathe.  Her words were directed to her lover, and almost husband, but her eyes were locked on Ferio.  He knew what she was planning to do.  "I will make it the way it was supposed to be.  Time heals all wounds.  I shall give everyone all the time they need.  Lend me your strength."

As his sister started weaving the curse that would carry all the dead, dying, and alive souls into the next life, Fiero stared down at Windam.  She looked as pale as her wedding robe, but her bright eyes still gazed up at him.  "Everything's going to go be okay," he cooed, patting down her hair.  He felt tears sting at his eyes.  "Everything's going to be okay."

Then, inexplicably, her hand squeezed his.  He felt shock freeze him, and his eyes slowly slid down to her hands. Every time the nightmare had played over in his mind, in his dreams, she had never squeezed his hand.  The wind blew by, and he heard a voice.  Fuu's voice!

"It's not real.  It's all in you mind."

But it was real!  It was a memory…

'A memory.'  He repeated the word over and over in his head.  If it was a memory, then how come he was reliving it now, when he was supposed to be rescuing his sister with Fuu and his new friends?  Why not when he was asleep, when it normally came to torture him?  

'No matter.  What matters is that I can change this.  I couldn't change what happened then, but I can change it now.'  He leaned down and kissed Windam's forehead before he seized his sword and blocked an oncoming downswing.  When all this had originally happened, he had been caught, trying to shelter Windam's body.  Now he was able to stop his own death.

Eagle's face stared back at Ferio, even though it had not been Eagle who had originally killed him.  The green-haired young man smiled menacingly.  "I'm not going to let you or anybody else try to control my death, Eagle."  He pushed the sword away and ran Eagle through, and the world suddenly exploded in white lights.

Hikaru held her aching head and looked up in time to see a descending sword.  She heard Lantis scream her name, but put it off to be deciphered later.  Hikaru clapped her hands together, and easily caught the edge of the blade.  She felt warmth run down from her stinging hands.  Her sweet little face smiled when she saw Eagle look surprised.  "What?  You thought just because I was the smallest and the youngest that I would be the weakest?  You should know that appearances aren't everything."

Eagle glanced over at Ferio's body and saw the man was starting to awaken.  He pulled his sword out of Hikaru's hands.  The girl stood up slowly, made sure her head was clear, and then Eagle felt the sensation of having the wind knocked out of his lungs and flying through the air as she kicked him square in the chest.

Lantis hurried over and checked her for injuries.  She grinned up at him, but she couldn't hide her relief at still being alive from his prying eyes.  He smiled back at her and took her in his arms.  "You looked like a Valkyrie just then."

"Thanks," she smiled, "but… Lantis?  What's a Valkyrie?"

". . . ."

Fuu helped Ferio to stand up.  "Glad to see you could join us in the land of the awake.  I hope you had a nice nap."

"Well, the ground was a little rough," he grimly grinned his crooked smile for her, "but there was a really cute girl there.  What'd I miss?"

"Oh, nothing but the usual.  Everybody, quickly, shields up!"  

Without wondering what she was up to, everybody did as she asked.  Lantis and Hikaru held each other close they were encased in a wall of amethyst and red fire.  That of Umi and Ascot alternated hues of blue, and shimmered like water.  Emeraude's and Zagato's was grey, a combination of their pure magic.  Because of Zagato's injury, painful but not serious, his side was weak.  Emeraude poured more of herself into the shield to compensate.  

Fuu closed her eyes and remembered the wind.  She felt her hair begin to wave in a breeze.  Goosebumps crawled up her flesh but her heart felt like it was burning.  Words poured from her lips, as natural as Ferio's name, and she felt the defences raise themselves.   They sparkled green, making Fuu feel as if she were inside a giant emerald.  She glanced over at Ferio and saw he was pursing his lips.

"This is all fine and dandy, Fuu, but now we can't fight Eagle."  He gestured to the man in question, who stood hacking with his sword at Emeraude's defences, as they were the weakest.  Ferio bristled with anger and held up his own weapon, begging the fates for a chance to use it on Eagle.  

She shook her head gently.  "Fighting isn't everything."  She reached up and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.  Her eyes glittered mischievously.  "I just hope you haven't gotten cold feet.  Hit it, Emeraude!"

Still tied to the chair, the other girl cleared her throat.  Her sweet voice echoed in the dojo.  "Say your vows to each other.  You only need Zagato and I to end the ceremony.  The words have been in your hearts all along!"

Lantis bowed his head, and got down on one knee so he could look his dear Hikaru in her pretty eyes.  "Hikaru, you know that I'm by far not the best one with words, so this is hard for me.  I've loved you since I met you, and every moment we've been together since then has only been more and more… divine.  Heavenly.  Celestial.  I love you with every drop of my very essence, and not even time will change that.  I may be marrying you now, and I only wish I could have done it the proper way by asking your father permission, but in my mind we've been connected ever since you first made me smile, and as long as you keep me smiling, I will always be yours."

Tears began to run down her face.  She dried them with the back of her hand, but more kept coming.  She tried to hug him, to bury her face in his neck and let him hold her until her tears disappeared, but he held her at arm's length.  She understood, and managed to make her mouth work through her sobs.  She needed to say the words that were in her heart, otherwise she would let her friends down.  

"Lantis, there's only… I…. you see…."  She gave up and sighed.  "I love you.  There's only one thing I've ever wanted in all of my lifetimes, and that was your love.  I don't feel right unless you're there with me, because you're everything to me.  You're my protector when I'm in danger, you're my sensei, my fighting partner, my lover, and my best friend!"  Hikaru's nose wrinkled in a cute manner as she wiped her cheeks again.  "In every lifetime, I've always felt out of place.  In this one, I didn't think anyone would every like me, because I'm short and a red head and the best description I could hope for is cute.  But you… you see past all that to the real me.  The same way I do to you. I could never hide my real self from you, and I never will.  No matter what happens, I'll always be with you."  She pressed her hand over his heart.  "I'll be right here, where it counts the most.  You don't need words anymore, and neither do I.  Screw words!  Just… just kiss me already, damn it!"

Surprised by her words and finding them oddly adorable, he was all too happy to obey.  Wrapping her up in his arms, his lips found hers.  Their love flowed between them, warming their bodies and sending pleasure to every part of their being.  Words only ever got in the way.  All Hikaru had to do was look at Lantis, and she could see that for his tall stature and his reincarnated lives, he was still a young boy in the inside.  Lantis, in turn, could see that despite her small size, she was a grown woman deep down, longing for the person who would unlock her heart and make the world seem wonderful.

Umi watched them, and gestured to them with her thumb.  "You know, I don't think we need words.  Can we just do that and say those are our vows?"

"No, I have things that need to be said, and this is the only time you'll listen to me."  She was about to protest until she saw he was teasing her.

Ascot took a deep breath before staring into her eyes and beginning.  "Umi, sometimes, to me, you seem so perfect I know I could never find anybody like you."

"You better not, Ascot, or I swear I'm gonna. . . ."

He chuckled.  "You're becoming more like the old Umi every time I talk to you.  There's been a lot of obstacles in our way.  It seems that I've always been on the wrong side of you.  I was too poor, in another family… there was that one life time where I was on the wrong side of the Berlin Wall… that life was rather unpleasant.  But through it all, you kept me believing.  Even when you ignored me –and don't give me that look because for a little while there you did ignore me-  the idea of you kept me going.  You're so close to me, that even when you're not there, I can still feel you telling me never to give up hope.  And sometimes I think the only reason why I keep going, is because I don't want to disappoint you.  I promise you, Umi, that I'll surpass any ideals you have for me, because if it's for you… then I'll never give up.  I'll give you anything you want. . . ."

"Oh, Ascot!  You're an idiot, sometimes!  I only want one thing.  All I need is you.  That's all I ever need, or will need.  You're everything I ever dreamed of."  His embarrassed eyes slid away from hers, and she cupped his chin in her hands to make him look at her.  Her voice was unusually tender for Umi.  "Hey, I mean it."

"I know," he answered, kissing her lips lightly.  "That's why my face is so red.  And why I think I love you even more now, if that was even possible to begin with."  Ascot didn't mind at all when she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.  He thought he felt her shoulders shake, but decided he wasn't going to make a big deal about her crying at "mushy" stuff, as long as she didn't say something about the tears running down his own face.

Zagato held his bleeding shoulder, and tried to undue the cords with the other.  

"Don't bother," his love said with her soothing voice.  This time it sounded weary.  She was developing a headache from Eagle's endless banging at her shield.  The fact that the sound reverberated in the magical structure didn't help any.  "They're not going to come undone anytime soon.  Zagato, I want to marry you because you're a fellow Priest, and I gave you my heart long ago.  If you no longer love me, then I will gladly free you from any previous obligations I may have created when I originally cast this spell, and I sincerely hope you pursue any fantasies you may have developed. . . ."

Her words stopped when he suddenly grabbed her head and brought her lips down to her own.  His mouth was heavy under hers, practically insatiable, but gentle nonetheless.  That was part of why she loved Zagato.  Everyone always treated her like she was made of glass and would break at any second.  They were only two men in her life who saw that she was just as strong as anybody else.  Ferio was one, although he was sworn to protect her, and Zagato was the either.  Her lips were trembling and her heartbeat was off balance when he released her.  His dark eyes were filled with so much longing for her and happiness at having her back that Emeraude longed for him to take her again into his arms and kiss her once more.

"I'm sorry," he nobly apologized, "but I had to silence you before you accidentally said something we might both regret.  I've finally regained control of my senses, Emeraude.  I've finally gotten you back, and I'm not going to leave you anytime soon.  If I didn't care for you, I wouldn't be here bleeding and trying to save you."

"Oh, Zagato…" she breathed.  Her eyelids fluttered as her heart skipped a beat.

He rolled his eyes and smiled.  Like his brother, there were very few times when he would actually smile, and all of those few times was when Emeraude looked at him as if her were a prince in a romance novel.  "Don't give me that look!"  He leaned forward and kissed her once again, trying to hide a wince from her omniscient gaze.  "Wait until we're done the wedding ceremony.  Then I'll prove to you just how much I missed you."  

The blush that covered her chubby cheeks in response made him laugh, surprising even himself.

Fuu's own cheeks were turning red as she looked at Ferio.  "We're the last ones.  But I don't know what to say."

He chuckled.  "You know what?  Neither do I.  We've already said everything we needed to say to each other.  You're beautiful, I love you, I'll always love you… I don't think there's anything left to say."

She stuck out her hand.  "Till death do we part?"  When he looked at sceptically, she shrugged.  "I figured we'd end it with a handshake.  After all, you're my partner, right?  It's just like what Lantis said, and Umi.  You're everything to me: a partner, a friend, a lover… _my_ love."

Ferio reached out and took her hand, but did not shake it.  He held it in his gently.  "And I always will be."  His crooked smile warmed her heart.  "After all, what's yin without the yang?"

"Or a Prince without a Princess to protect?" she grinned.  "But now that I've learned magic, don't think that I'll be sitting at home waiting for you to come home late at night!  There are still bad people in the world, and somebody has to protect them!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Hon." 

Watching the romantic kiss her brother gave Fuu, Emeraude's grin became triumphant.  "I now pronounce all of you man and wife, forever more.  You can go ahead and kiss now… again."

"NOOOOOO!"  Eagle howled.  His brows were drawn together, and his face was murderous.  "Damn all of you!"  The swords slashed on the grey shield, which was visably collapsing.  "Damn all of you to Hell!  All my hard work, ruined!"

Hikaru shook her head, not understanding Eagle's rage.  "Zagato told us you organized all this because you wanted to die.  This will be our last life together, now that our vows have been said.  That's all we wanted, was to marry.  We wanted to make the Clans one, even my clan.  Now they are, they're family, and nothing you can do now can stop that.  But, you can die now.  You don't have to come back any more."

The furious expression in his brown eyes made her want to hide behind Lantis.  He pointed his sword at Emeraude.  "She was the one who brought this curse upon us all!  She was the one who gave me this insanity, these memories I don't want and years I never asked for!  I don't care what happens to the clans: I never did, past her betrayal of my family!  All I want is to see her suffer as I have suffered."

Yelling, he raised his sword once more, planning on shattering the shield from the energy of his raised ki.

Zagato smiled grimly at his love.  "At least we broke the curse."  His face was white from pain.  "I wish I could do something… maybe even last a little longer… but…."  He glanced at his bloody shoulder.  He had lost so much blood! 

She nodded.  "It's all right, Zagato.  My greatest mistake has been made, and if I have to die, there's nowhere else I'd rather do it then right here with you."

Eagle brought the sword down and the shield shattered.  His chest heaved with the effort.

"Bring the shield down, Fuu!" Ferio growled.  She jumped with surprise, and realized she was the only one holding theirs up.  The look in Ferio's eyes as she let it down echoed Eagle's.  He was sworn to protect the Priestesses, in any lifetime!

Wind carried Hikaru's fire at Lantis' sword, while all those who were armed rushed to the captive girl's defence.  Fuu bit her lip, putting all the speed she could, but the sword was already coming down!

BANG!

Gunshot made everyone freeze.  Eagle's sword shattered.  He stared at it a moment in surprise, then turned to see who had stopped him in his second attempt at justice.

Standing rooted to the ground, Caldina held the gun levelly, as Lafarga had taught her to do.  The pink-haired woman found it hard to believe she was actually using the things she had learned on her dates with the handsome policeman, but when push came to shove. . . .  She smirked at Eagle's shocked expression.  "Who were y'all expecting?  Tha tooth fairy?"

Firing the gun again, a whole appeared a mere inch away from the tip of Eagle's shoe.  His shocked look made her grin expand.  "Ah strongly suggest y'all move away from tha Priestess."  She glanced over her shoulder.  "Ah hope ya heard that, Lafarga.  Think it would hold up in a court of law as attempted manslaughter?"

The muscular, blonde cop emerged from the darkness, his face tight.  "I expect it would, but that's up to the courts, love."  He scratched his head. "This has got to be the oddest report I'm going to have to write out.  You have a lot of explaining to do, Caldina.  So do all of you."

"Leave them out of it, Lafarga."

"But, Caldina…."

"Ah said, leave them out of it."  Her pointed look made him grow quiet.  "They've been through enough already, hun.  Ya'll understand when Ah explain ta ya what's been goin' on since the beginnin' of civilizations, of that Ah can guarantee.  But let them go for now.  Zagato needs medical attention, and Emeraude don't look too good either."

Eagle seethed anger.  His form began to disappear.  "I won't be taken like that!  I won't, I won't, I won't!  Why can't I just _win_?"  Only half-gone, he rushed straight at Caldina, his anger now centred on her.

Without thinking, she automatically, pulled the trigger.  Umi and Ascot stared.  Emeraude said a prayer.  Fuu buried her face in Ferio's chest, who looked paler than normal.  Hikaru's young frame was shaking from the sound alone, and Lantis's arms could do nothing to stop them.  Eagle's body dropped to the floor, in the shape of the bird that had given him his name.

Lafarge took the gun from Caldina before she could use it again.  His face was unreadable, but in a moment he sighed.  "You've got a lot to explaining to do, Caldina.  You can do it tomorrow.  Come on, let's get out of here.  I'll phone the coroner's office and tell them to come pick that up.  You should all go home."

~*~

Eagle fell like he was floating.  In all his lifetimes, it was the closest he had over come to feeling happy.  There would no more intrusions, no more rude awakenings.  'No more doctors giving me the spank of life as I say 'Here we go again'.  No more plots, just complete and total emptiness.  I can live with that for the rest of eternity.'

"Eagle?"

He opened his eyes and saw Geo staring at him from across the branch of Emptiness.  He sighed heavily.  "Then again. . . .  What are you doing here?"  He sounded grumpy as his oldest friend floated over to him.

"We've been given a choice," Geo told the white-haired man.  "We can go back… no, don't groan like that!  You and I can go back, together, in the near future, to try and live the life we were meant to have together.  We can be happy, Eagle.  Wouldn't you like to be happy?"

"I'd like to rest in peace, that's what I'd like," he growled.

Geo sighed.  He had known that his friend wouldn't want to try things all over again.  He began to walk out of the Emptiness, but Eagle was suddenly holding his hand.  Geo turned back around to find his friend looking apprehensive.  Underneath that, he saw a lingering fear about having to wade through death and life once more.  

"Why?  I tried to kill people, I should be in Hell, but I'm not.  Why?"

"Because you're forgiven," he serenely answered.

Shaking his head, Eagle let go of Geo's hand.  "I don't understand… Why?"

He smiled a little.  "I can't answer that.  You can only answer that yourself.  And you won't be able to answer that question until you step out of the place and _live a little.  Eagle, you've had dozens of lifetimes, but you've never once questioned anything.  You never tried to find an answer, unless it involved destruction, because that, at least, you got a grim satisfaction from.  When you were alive, you never stopped to smell the flowers, you never watched the sunset.  Until you do, you've never really lived.  You went through all those life times blind, deaf, mute.  Life is poetry, and you just… ignored it."_

"I had a friend…."  His eyes began to mist over, and he felt like crying.  Then it slowly dawned on him that he already was.  "I had one friend, and it was you.  I'm so, so sorry, Geo!"

The larger man took the blonde in his arms, and held him as he let out all his tears.  'So it's true,' Geo thought.  'Even angels cry.'

Eagle seemed to pick up his thoughts.  He lifted his head and felt Geo gently wipe his cheeks.  "I'm no angel."

Geo only smiled at his best friend.  "You can be whatever you want to be.  That's the beauty of life.  The only catch is, you actually have to_ live it."_

~*~  

Lantis carried his brother, and Ferio carried his sister.  They all sat on the sidewalk by the dojo, trying to ignore the scent of blood on the lingering breeze.  Fuu briefly considered changing the direction of the wind, but knew it was foolish to mess with nature.  Caldina and Lafarga stood far away from them, deeply involved in a conversation as she tried to explain to him all that had happened since centuries ago.  Meanwhile, the rest of them sat waiting for the ambulance, back in their regular clothes.

Umi and Hikaru went off to set Hikare free and to tell her parents, who were sitting in the back of Lafarga's squad car and racked with worry, that she was all right.   Fuu sat beside her boyfriend…

'No, husband now.'  The thought made her smile.  Ferio caught it and asked what she was smiling about, but she waved his curiosity away.  "It's nothing.  Just a pleasant thought."  She shook her head, her hair falling gently around her shoulder.  "Everything's back to normal, isn't it?  Well, kind of, anyway.  Geo's still gone, so Alcyone will be running the newspaper.  And I'll go back to school, and then to work.  And you'll go back to work.  And we're reunited… okay, so nothing's really normal.  But it's still a good ending."

Ferio leaned over and kissed her as the ambulance's lights flashed red and white glows around the dojo grounds.  "No, it's the perfect beginning."  He grinned.  "Minus a few things.  I mean… you've got to meet my parents, and I promised you I'd help you refurnish the table."  He kissed once more before standing up, his sister secure in his arms.  "But it's still a beginning. . . ."


	16. Epilogue!

AN:  Wow!  I can't believe how many of you asked for a sequel!  Well… how about this: we'll see!  Because I think the epilogue wraps everything up quite nicely, but I do enjoy writing Fuu/Ferio fics!  Plus… I mean… Work.  Schoolwork.  My writing.  But we'll see.  ^_^  Aw man, I'm gonna start to cry or something.  I hope this fills in all the plot holes I have, and thank you once more for all the reviews. (I'll let you in on a little secret: I keep a lot of them.  Half my inbox is reviews.  Anytime I start feeling sad, I crack open the folder, and I start to feel better about my writing skills.  But, shh!  It's a secret!)  *hugs everybody who reviewed*

FHOH Epilogue

A couple of years later. . . .  

            "Okay, men, take him away."  Lafarga felt ridiculous telling his men to take the wounded rule breaker away in the squad car.  The other one rolled away with the victim in the back seat, taking her to the hospital.  Sighing, he allowed himself a small smile and walked down the empty alleyway.  When he was immersed in darkness, he felt six distinct patterns of breathing on his neck.

            "I don't know how you guys do it, no matter how many times you try and explain it to me.  But thank you, again.  You six are making my job a lot easier."

            Shadow smiled, the only hint of the action in her visible red eyes.  She was always smiling anyway.  "It's our pleasure, Lafarga.  We have these powers, and this is our last life here.  We should make them count."  A hand fell on her shoulder, proud to hold her.  She smiled up at Lantis, and covered his hand with her own.  "Lives should always count for something, even if they only mean the most to other people."

            The Green Knight nodded to Lafarga.  "We're glad to be of service.  We've all been fighting so long that we don't know what to do with our spare time."

            "And I don't suppose sleep ever crossed your mind?" the police officer inquired.  His companions laughed.  "Well, you might not like sleeping, but I know that thanks to you people a lot of folks are sleeping soundly in their beds."  The heroes smiled proudly under their masks, except for those few who didn't wear them.

            Luna came up and gave him a camera.  Her leaf-green eyes were begging.  "Please, Lafarga?  Ferio and I could really use the story!"  After staring into her eyes a moment, Lafarga agreed to take their picture, making the pregnant archer clap her hands and give him a friendly kiss on her cheek before she hurried out of the way of the picture.  Fuu didn't quite look like herself when she was Luna: her glasses gone, her hair silvery-white, and her eyes much lighter, but the thought of showing Alcyone a picture of Luna pregnant while she was only three months to her due date might make the editor just a little suspicious.

            Alcyone had wanted to put and keep Fuu in entertainment,  knowing it was the only way the poor girl would be able to travel and see the world, but after a week she asked to be moved back to the stories of the Green Knight: permanently.

            'But, Fuu!' Alcyone had said.  'We don't know how long they're going to be around!  We don't even know he's real!  There hasn't been a sighting of him or the Green Magician in weeks!'

            Fuu had sat in the chair, smiling kindly, and twirling the ring on her finger.  Ferio had sat in the chair beside her, trying very hard not to look over at her and smile.  'I'm aware of that fact, Miss Alcyone.  But I have a feeling they're going to be around for awhile.  Several years, hopefully.  And maybe more of them might show up.  Who can really predict these things?  All I know is I was the one originally assigned to these people, with Ferio as my photographer, and I would kindly appreciate it if I could have my story back, if they ever show up again."  She could see that Alcyone was still thinking about it.  "Mr. Ferio and I make a wonderful team, Miss Alcyone."

            She then sighed, and had to agree that Fuu and Ferio were a great team together; even if they were a newly married couple.  No body in the office could understand that one!  One day they weren't, and the next day… it could give an editor headaches!  She arched an eyebrow as she looked at the smiling girl opposite her.  "All right, all right, Miss Hououji. I can't get over how much you've changed the past few days.  Everybody at work is commenting on it.  I don't know why, but it seems like you were brought here a cute little girl, and now you're a respectable woman capable of holding her own."  Alcyone sighed, and glanced at Ferio, who was beaming with pride at his wife.  "I suppose most of it is your doing."

            Ferio had only shrugged and smiled.  "You never can tell.  People surprise even my, Alcyone, and I've been around the block a few times."

            Gripping the camera tightly, Lafarga took some shots of the heroes fleeing the scene, and then handed the camera back to Fuu.  "You're a better picture taker than I am, and you're not in the shots," he said.  "So why don't you take them yourself?"

            "Because you make them blurry," she answered.  "They're fuzzier that way, so she can't tell they looked slightly staged.  I don't know how Spiderman did it, taking pictures of him when he was fighting.  Besides, it makes Ferio's look better."

            Lafarga rolled his eyes.  "Only you two would start a monopoly in your own newspaper.  See you guys tomorrow night.  And try to take it easy, Fuu!  I don't want to see anything happening to Caldina's only other relatives!"

            She laughed.  "I will!  Tell Caldina we say hi!"

            Jumping in unison to the rooftop of the closest house, the six figures sat and stood on the rooftop, looking out at the city of lights.  It was odd to think of this place as their home when they were by themselves, for they had all had many homes, and none had been as crowded or colorful as this place.  Yet when they were together they knew they were amongst family, and were at peace, even in the midst of battle.  Each of them saw something different as they looked out across the city.  Fuu saw a place of danger, and touched her swollen belly, knowing that her children would have flesh and blood heroes to protect them.  Umi saw a city that was held together by boundaries; boundaries everywhere!  But she knew that love could transcend those boundaries, as it always did, and so she was not sad at the materialism of the world.  Ascot looked at the world and saw people waiting to be helped, and he knew that he was the one who could help them.  Ferio saw a place of demons, but knew that it was possible to beat any of them down, as long as the will of the human in people outweighed that of their shadow self.  Lantis and Hikaru both saw the same thing:  dark corners and shimmering lights, always in a constant battle with each other and themselves, for the light could not be beautiful without the dark, and the dark could not be frightening without the light.

            Shadow yawned and pulled back her hood.  "I'd love to stay out longer, but I should be going back.  Father always gets worried when I'm out late, even if he does know I've got five wonderful friends to cover my back."  Because of the battle that had taken place in the Shidou Dojo, Hikaru had been forced –although the decision had been made willingly and with Lantis' approval- to tell her family what had taken place.  Not only did it explain why their dojo was the scene of a police investigation, Hikaru and Lantis didn't have to worry about keeping their relationship, or their marriage, a secret from their Sensei.  

            Lantis, at first, had been frightened that his Sensei would disapprove, but when the story was finished, Lantis had gotten a tight hug and a hearty slap on the back.  

            "I admire your honesty," the older Shidou had said with a smile.  "And I also admire your obvious honor, for myself, for yourselves, and for each other.  Lantis, I will be honored to call you my son.  The only thing that would make me prouder is to hope that you would take over running my dojo with my only daughter after I am retired."

            His jaw had dropped in surprise.  "Me?  Sensei… sir… um… yes!  I'd be honored to take over the dojo for you."  Laughing, he had hugged Fuu and kissed her red hair, thinking that he had never been happier.  But many times had he been proved wrong, since he had been named the heir –co-heir, really- of the Shidou Dojo.  In each circumstance, he had been with Hikaru.

            Umi laughed and playfully punched Hikaru.  "I think it's only one of your five friends he doesn't trust."  She gestured to Lantis with her laughing blue eyes.

            Picking Hikaru up, his movements enticed a giggle out of her.  "You're right, of course, Hikaru.  We all should be going to bed.  School's tomorrow.  I'll escort you home.  See you all tomorrow night, everybody."  He leapt off the building, and Ferio managed to take a shot of them for the Rune.  Lantis glared at Ferio when he landed in the sidewalk, but otherwise he didn't seem to mind at all.  Everybody had gotten used to Fuu or Ferio snapping pictures of them, although some (like Umi) preferred it more to others (like Lantis, who was completely unphotogenic and made pictures look ghostly… and with Halloween quickly approaching, why shouldn't their picture look a little eerie?)

            Ascot yawned and leaned back, letting Umi tend to the small wound in his shoulder.  "We should probably be getting back too.  Umi shouldn't be out later than Hikaru, really."

            Fuu gave him a curious look and he continued.  "See, her dad's really over protective, because he's always afraid of Umi getting hurt to hurt him.  The paranoia of the rich, I suppose.  We're afraid of getting caught.  But even worse than sneaking out against his wishes, is that we haven't even told her dad we're husband and wife.  Sure, it's not legal yet, and he won't accept it until it is, so we're going to wait.  We're going to wait until he can let Umi out of his sight for more than an hour or two at a time, and then we'll let him get used to the idea of Umi dating me."

            "Why wouldn't he want you to date Umi?" Fuu gently inquired.  "You're a wonderful person, Ascot!"

            The Summoner shook his head, his brown bangs obscuring his gentle eyes.  A blush spread across the visible portions of his cheeks.  "Thanks, Fuu.  That may be true, and we might all accept that… but we're not willing to risk it with Umi's dad.  We want to wait until everything is absolutely perfect.  Ouch!"

            "Sorry!" she said, sounding genuine.  She wrapped her arms gently around Ascot's broad shoulders and covered his face with kisses.  Umi smiled as she held her soul mate in her arms.  

            "All right, you're forgiven!" He grinned at her and touched his lips.  "But you forgot to kiss it better.  Just right here?"  They gazed into each other's eyes and kissed passionately.  Ascot stopped the kiss and noticed their longing expression.  "How come you two haven't been all… you know… lately?  It's normal for Hikaru and Lantis to be reserved out in public, but you two are in the prime of life, and all you do is _look_ at each other!"

            Fuu felt herself turn red.  "Well, there's a reason for that."  She looked down at her belly and patted it gently, wondering what her child would look like, how it would act….   "We just think that… as parents to be… we probably shouldn't be acting like teenagers in love when we're not teenagers now.  Even we are still deeply in love with each other."

            "We can't get enough of each other when we're alone together."  Ferio reached out and clasped Fuu's hand.  He smiled at his best friend, "But you two feel free to go ahead and make out.  It's not like you can do it at Umi's house or anything.  We're going home now anyway.  My crazy wife here has decided that on top of her part-time job, and on top of being a heroine, on top of being pregnant, and on top of trying to get her degree in journalism, she's still trying to survive on only a few hours of sleep a night.  If either of you can talk some sense into Fuu, please, try!  I worry that she's going to wear herself out like this!"

            "I'm as fit as a fiddle.  Even the doctor says I'm doing fine.  Ferio: the baby is healthy, and I'm healthy.  More importantly, I'm happy.  Thank you for trying to protect me, but I'm going to just fine.  I promise you I will.  If I'm not… I'll willingly give up being a crime fighter, at least for a little while.  I want to keep my income, and I can't give up school.  Or being pregnant."

            He patted down her hair gently.  "Fuu, I can easily take of both of us," he told her, his golden eyes filled with a degree of warmth that made her smile no matter what.  

            She smiled at him gently, cupping his chin in her palms.  "I know you can.  I'm not making a comment on your ability to be a good father or a husband, but this is a partnership.  We have to do everything together.  I don't want to have to be dependent on you anymore then I have to be."

            Ferio chuckled gently.  "As you say, Shutterbug."  Fuu giggled at her old nickname.  They waved goodbye at Umi and Ascot, still cuddling on the rooftops of the building, and took off.

~*~

            Eagle felt strangely comfortable.  He felt like he was in Heaven.  It was hot, but not too hot; squishy, but not grossly so.  He had never realized how comfortable it felt, held safely in the cradle of life.  He squirmed a moment, then rested again.

            Life was going to be good, this time.  Geo was somewhere out there, and Eagle swore he would find his best friend.  They were meant to be together, they were meant to be comrade-in-arms, and he would not let anything stop them from finally being the good, gently, people they had always meant to be.

~*~

            'Ouch.'

            Fuu rolled over in the large bed she shared with Ferio, and found him talking on his phone.

            "No, Momma, you can't speak to Fuu.  She's sleeping right now."  There was a pause.  "Of course!  I'll be glad to tell her that you send your love.  The baby's just fine, Momma.  No, we haven't gotten the doctor to tell us the sex of the baby; we want it to be a surprise.  Well, then, you'll just have to get Dad to paint the baby's room after the baby is born.  Besides, we were thinking that we would pain the baby's room green, regardless of the gender.  Why green?  Well, it's just such a soothing color. . . ."  He felt Fuu reach out and touch his pajamas.  "Fuu's up, Momma.  No, you can't talk to her!  How would you like to have a phone shoved in your face the moment you woke up?  Oh, never mind what I did as a baby!  Talk to you later.  I love you too.  Bye, Mom."

            The blush that painted his cheeks when he turned around was priceless.  He grinned his crooked smile at her, making Fuu think her hero was no more than a thief, and she smiled back lovingly in return.  "How was your sleep, Shutterbug?"

            "Ferio," she said in an awed voice, "the baby just kicked."  

            "What?  Really?"  His golden eyes danced and sparkled as he held a hand over her stomach.  The baby seemed to have quieted. . . .

            "So what did they do?" the little boy asked his grandmother.

            "Yeah, Grandmother!  What did you and Grandfather do next?  I bet you had sex, didn't you?" the little girl asked. The Grandmother only chuckled at the direct question.

            Fuu leaned back and let the rocking chair sway her to and fro.  "Well, maybe we did, and maybe we didn't.  After all, your Grandfather and I love each other very much.  That's what people who love each other do.  But the important thing is that we all became pregnant.  Your father was born first.  He had my brown hair and your grandfather's beautiful golden eyes.  After much discussion, we named him Hawk.  Hikaru's pregnancy was next.  That's where your mother was born.  Ignis was a gorgeous baby, with red hair and bright amethyst eyes.  Her Ignis and my Hawk fell in love with each other right away.  Her twin looked exactly the same as her, except he was a boy.  They name in Clef, after the Master Mage who had gone with the Firebird, because his hair was as red as flames.  Umi became pregnant last.  Oh, what a commotion that was, with her father! Umi had a little girl, with her blue eyes and Ascot's hair.  That was your mother, Presea.  And you all already know that Presea and Clef and Ignis and Hawk fell in love with each other the moment they met."

            "What about Zagato and Emeraude?" Thom asked.  He was the little boy, with amethyst eyes and green hair.  "How did they fair after the battle?"

            "They were just fine, Thom, thank you for reminding me.  Yes, they were just fine, and went on running their bar.  They had a little girl, whom they named Hope, but the long ago moved away.  They contact us every once in awhile.  They are living their days in each other's arms, somewhere on the coast, where they can have the plains, the sea and the forest all together.  Hope, unfortunately, died when she was very young.  Emeraude could not have another child.  But she says Hope still hangs around, to make sure her mother is all right, and she has Zagato, so Emeraude says they could not be happier."

            The girl with the blue eyes and the jet black hair frowned slightly.  "How come you always tell us the same bed time story, Grandmother?"

            Fuu scooped the child up in her arms and laughed.  Her spectacles were thick from age, but her eyes were still vibrant.  "Because you never get tired of hearing it, my little angel!  And because neither of you must forget it.  You are the only two who know the story now.  It's your job to keep it safe.  We're getting old, and one day we won't be here.  And something can always go wrong.  But that's a risk your parents have to take.  This is a story of your past.  It explains why you two are special.  You two have the power, and you must use the power as best you can.  And one day, believe it or not, you'll be sitting on a rocking chair, with a grandchild in your lap, telling them this very story.  And it will be their job to protect the world."

            She kissed her granddaughter's forehead.  "Off with you two to bed now.  It's long past your bed time.  Your parents would kill me if they knew I kept you up this late!"  

            Thom grinned. "That's the best part of them being superheroes, Grandma.  We can stay up hearing your story as often as you'll tell it to us, and they won't know at all!"

            Chuckling, she kissed Thom's cheek.  "You're so much like your Grandfather.  Go get ready for bed, you little rat!"  They both spotted Ferio at the same time, and he scampered off.  Fuu wearily stood up, hearing her joints crack.  "You're not going to tell on an old woman who only wants her children to know the truth, are you?"

            Ferio kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around her waist.  "I don't think so.  No harm was done."  Like Fuu, his inner fire still burned, despite the lines on his face or the graying of his hair.  "You're not that old, Fuu, love.  I look at you and I still see the woman who stood beside me… oh… two and a half millennia ago, or so."

            "You always were the silver tongued devil!  And you drive like one too, even now."

            "So, why didn't you tell them what happened after Hawk kicked for the first time?  You certainly didn't mind telling them about all the other times we kissed!"  Fuu only smiled in return, until Ferio pocked her in her ticklish spot, planning on wrestling her if he needed to, to get an answer out of her.  "Hm?  Why didn't you tell them?"

            Fuu giggled.  "You mean why didn't I give them a romantic ending instead of ending it as I did?  Time.  They're young, and need their rest.  If I went on with all the philosophies life with you has taught me, their heads might have exploded, Ferio!  That and what else can I possibly say?  We've already said everything there is to be said."  
            The depths of love in his golden eyes made her forget she was an old lady.  She still felt like a teenager in love, when Ferio looked at her.  Or smiled at her.  Youth was plentiful when he was just in the same room as her.  "You forgot one thing, Shutterbug.  You forgot the most important thing in the world to a story!  Didn't a degree in journalism teach you anything?"

            She smiled softly.  "I'm sorry.  Let me correct that.  Ferio looked at his wife of insert-some-number here decades, and smiled lovingly, thinking that his fifty-plus wife was still the most charming creature in the world, the kind of girl who made him think the thoughts of the nineteen year old boy he had been when they'd first met in this lifetime.  He kissed his wife passionately until their chests heaved and their lips were swollen.  'I will always love you, Fuu,' he said in his most seductive voice.  Fuu almost swooned in his arms, feeling the damsel who had been rescued by a thief, instead of the superhero she knew he was, and always would be.  'And I will always love you,' she breathed, letting Ferio's arms envelope her as he kissed her passionately again."

            He gave her a suspicious look.  "Are you trying to suggest something, or are you just trying to tease me?"

            She giggled.  "Maybe a little of both.  Either way, Fuu and Ferio, and all their friends, had their ups and downs, what with jobs, children, and heroic deeds to keep, raise, and perform.  But ultimately, they did, and always will, live happily ever after."

            Ferio sighed and kissed his soul mate, his perfect other half.  "Now _that_ is how you end a story." 


End file.
